


My Animatronic Hero Academia

by IslandStorm



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is bad at tags, BAMF Hatsume Mei, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Clueless Midoriya Izuku, Comment and it will happen sooner I promise, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hatsume Mei has a gun, Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, I'm a jerk to Hatsume Mei, If you make fan art please tell me, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Necromancer Midoriya Izuku, Protective FNAF characters, She chooses Izuku though because he's good boi, She's a strong independent woman who don't need no man, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This gon be goooood, bakugo Katsuki is a jerk, but it must be done, i feel bad about it, i'll try to update regularly, mixed with angst, not in the literal sense, please enjoy, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandStorm/pseuds/IslandStorm
Summary: What if our favorite little green boi was forced to enter a certain abandoned pizza place?What if his quirk finally activates while inside?What if that quirk wakes up the very angry and very vengeful residents of that old restaurant?*Disclaimer! You do not need more than basic knowledge of the Five Nights At Freddy's franchise to enjoy this fic*
Relationships: Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Bonnie, Midoriya Izuku & Chica, Midoriya Izuku & Foxy, Midoriya Izuku & Freddy Fazbear, Midoriya Izuku & Golden Freddy, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1086
Kudos: 1075





	1. AWOKEN

**Author's Note:**

> I got really passionate about this for some reason, so I hope you enjoy it!

Not all men are created equal.

Not all men get to live to realize this.

Some realize this as they draw their last breath.

It all happened after school when they were 4. Bakugo had heard that there was this abandoned building on the outskirts of town from some older kids. Thus he decided that it was obviously a hideout for villains and must be purged by the greatest hero this world has ever seen! However Bakugo was not an idiot and knew that he couldn't do it alone, so he brought those stupid extras that always hang around, and planned to use a certain runt as bait to lure the villains out!

They arrived in front of the decrepit building an hour before sunset as far as Izuku could tell, he had always been a bright boy after all. "Go on Deku!" Kacchan growled "Go in!" Izuku didn't know why he was brought along, Kacchan hadn't told him why they were here, but he could feel something inside of him. Something telling him to listen. To enter.

He pushed the door open and slowly crept in. "Hello?" he called out "Is there anyone here?" There was nothing but silence in the long forgotten place. Turning back to look at Kacchan, he saw him impatiently tapping his foot, an expectant scowl on his face. Izuku slumped and slowly entered the building fully, the only noise the door creaking closed and his breathing echoing in the dark hall. He continued to walk down the hall, seeing faded posters and streamers scattered around with cobwebs and dust. Finally Izuku reached a larger room with what appeared to be tables scattered here and there. From what little he could see, it looked like an old pizza joint, like a Peter Piper, or Chuck E. Cheese. He continued to slink deeper into the blackness, avoiding looming the tables and benches, when suddenly his foot tapped something.

Izuku jumped, head blurring down to look at what he had kicked to see... a bear? It was a little stuffed bear. Its golden fur surprisingly clean for how old it was. It had a little purple hat and bowtie with black buttons running down its chest, a black nose, and... blank black eyes. This detail felt... odd to Izuku. He felt something odd about the bear. It felt like there was something attached to it, not in the literal sense, but as if something was clinging to it. Izuku reached for the thing in his mind and gave it a small tug. It resisted at first, like a fish on a line before suddenly rushing to the little doll. Izuku focused on the bear's eyes again. This time they didn't seem so blank. As if something was... looking back at him.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG DEKU!" Kacchan suddenly yelled from the door, nearly causing Izuku to jump out of his skin. "N-n-nothing K-Kacchan!" Izuku replied "I'm j-just l-looking around" Kacchan and his lackies rolled their eyes. "WELL HURRY UP, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Y-yes K-Kacchan" Izuku said, head slumping sadly, he wanted to keep exploring the old place.

" **GIVE GIFTS** " A voice suddenly echoed " **GIVE LIFE** "

"Who said that?" Izuku asked, whipping around, trying to find the source of the voice. When he couldn't see anyone, his gaze returned to the bear doll. " **WAKE THEM AS YOU WOKE ME** " The voice echoed once more. This time Izuku understood. "Where are they?" Izuku felt a pull. He allowed the pull to guide him to a set of curtains with the words "Pirate Cove" written above them. Izuku pushed the curtains aside, seeing a large slumped over creature in the middle of the small room. As he got closer he could make out what it was, a large red fox-pirate with tears across its body exposing wires and metal inside. The fox also had that feeling attached to it. Izuku, assuming that that was what the bear doll had meant, pulled on the feeling. Unlike with the doll this one did not rush back, Izuku had to pull it all the way to the fox.

The fox's eye did not seem to gleam, and it continued to lay slumped and lifeless. Izuku felt disappointed, did it not work? " **THE OTHERS** " The bear's voice echoed. "Oh! Right!" Izuku exclaimed, woken from his sadness. The pull returned, this time to what appeared to be a stage. Izuku climbed up it, albeit with some difficulty, and moved aside the curtain. There he saw three more creatures like the fox. A chicken, a bunny and a brown bear. The chicken was a faded yellow with an orange beak, a bib that said "LET'S EAT!!!" and strangely enough it held a plate with a cupcake on it. The cupcake had an orangeish brown wrapper, pink frosting, a birthday candle, and strangest of all, eyes and two buck teeth. The bunny was a dark blue, almost purple color. It had a red bowtie and held a red triangular guitar in its hands. Finally the bear. It held a striking resemblance to the golden bear doll, but it was brown with a black bowtie and hat, and a microphone in its hand.

Izuku decided to start with the chicken, he walked in front of it and pulled on that feeling that the fox and doll had, much like the fox it needed to be pulled the whole way. The chicken also did not move, but Izuku just moved on to the next creature. He stopped in front of the bear for a brief moment, but felt like... he needed to be woken last. So he moved on to the bunny. Similar to the fox and chicken, the feeling needed to be pulled all the way to the bunny. Finally Izuku moved to the bear. He stood in front of it for a second before reaching for the feeling. Unlike the other large creatures however, when Izuku pulled on the feeling, it darted into the bear like a shark to its prey.

When Izuku looked into the bear's eyes, he saw them looking back at him. Gleaming.

"SHITTY DEKU!" Kacchan suddenly roared from right behind Izuku, scaring the poor boy half to death "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING YOU FUCKING NERD, IT'S ALMOST DARK OUT!" Izuku turned around sheepishly "U-uh n-n-nothing K-Kacchan, I w-was j-just e-e-exploring" Kacchan growled slowly deep in his throat "DEKU" His right fist came flying forwards, sparks popping off of it. Suddenly his hand was stopped by something... furry... Kacchan slowly looked at his hand to see it being held in place by a large, furry, brown hand. Kacchan followed the hand up its arm to see the brown bear. Standing. Looking down at him. Something deep in Kacchan knew. It was strong enough kill him as easily as he could crush an ant under his thumb. And it was angry.

Fingers and Wings shivered with fear behind him, having come to the same conclusion. Suddenly there was a noise. It sounded like... breathing... heavy, labored breathing. Kacchan and his lackies looked over and saw the chicken and bunny staring at them. They were definitely looking forwards before. Above the ragged breathing came a squeaking sound. The boys turned to the sound and saw the fox pulling the curtain back with its hook, its one eye glaring at them as its mouth hung open, exposing large sharp teeth.

The boys did the wise thing. The screamed and ran as fast as they could out the same way they came in. Izuku felt like he should also be running terrified out the door, but for some reason he felt... at ease among the looming creatures. " **YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR.** " The voice echoed in his head, now seeming to come from behind him. Turning around Izuku could see what seemed to be a larger version of the doll, a golden bear slumped over staring at him with those too-alive eyes **"WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS. WE WILL NOT LET THEM HURT YOU** " Izuku smiled largely, seeming to brighten up the room "OK! My name is Izuku, what's yours?"

" **I AM FREDBEAR** " The voice said, their eyes flashing. "Who are you?" Izuku asked, turning to the large brown bear that had protected him, lighting up its body with his glowing smile. " **THEY CANNOT SPEAK CHILD. I WILL BE THEIR VOICE** " Izuku felt a little disheartened at this, but his smile returned full force "Well then what's their names?"

" **FREDDY, FOXY, CHICA, AND BONNIE** " Fredbear replied in its slow echoing voice. Izuku looked puzzled for a second before studying them all again. He reasoned that Freddy must be the bear's name, Foxy was the fox of course, Chica must have been the chicken, leaving Bonnie the bunny left over. "Well it's nice to meet all of you" Izuku said, somehow smiling bigger. Although the creatures could not speak, Izuku could feel happiness rolling off of them as they gathered around him.

"OH NO!" Izuku exclaimed suddenly, causing the creatures to flinch back in surprise. " **WHAT IS IT CHILD?** " Fredbear asked. "I have to go home! My mom will be so worried!" Izuku cried, hoping that it wasn't dark yet. " **DO NOT FRET CHILD** " Fredbear soothed " **TAKE THE DOLL WITH YOU. I CAN USE IT TO TALK WITH YOU AND KEEP YOU SAFE** " Izuku calmed down a little and nodded "I'll be back to visit you guys tomorrow" he said, smile shining once again to the other creatures "Goodbye for now!"

Izuku hopped off of the stage and took one look back, seeing the creatures waving at him, feelings of bitter sweet happiness flowing off of them. Izuku ran out the door and to his apartment, clutching the Fredbear doll to his chest the whole way.


	2. ALIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets his quirk registered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn3g56vsX7g  
> SURPRISE! I DID pull a Scott Cawthon! You guys just showed SO much support for this fic that I can't wait 2 weeks between chapters so from now on I will try to post a chapter every Saturday! Thank you guys so much for 52 kudos as of posting this chapter! Seriously guys thank you, usually it's very hard for me to feel confident in my writing, but you all really showed me support for this so I had to release this early. Enjoy the chapter cuties!

Izuku arrived home just as the sun sank below the horizon. He opened the door and called out “I’m back!” before beginning to take off his shoes. “IZUKUUUUUU” A green bullet suddenly slammed into Izuku’s side, picking him up off of the ground and hugging him tightly. “Mommy! Can’t! Breath!” Izuku managed to squeak out under the crushing pressure of his mother’s arms.

Inko released her son, leaning back to look at him “Where have you been sweetie? I’ve been worried!” Izuku looked down, pulling a strange gold doll closer to his chest “I w-was making n-n-new f-friends…” Inko’s eyes widened in shock “Well that’s great sweetie, but you need to make sure you’re home at a reasonable time next time, ok?”

“OK” Izuku replied. Suddenly his eyes blew wide and he studied the bear doll closer “You mean mommy can meet them too?” Inko… didn’t know how to handle this, why was her son speaking to the bear? Is this one of his new friends?

Before she could ask her son about this she heard something… a creaking noise accompanied by heavy, jagged breathing. Inko whipped around to see four creatures standing in their living room staring at them. Inko screamed before grabbing her son by the hand and dashing out of the front door. “Wait mommy!” Izuku cried “Those are my friends!” Inko paused. That answers one question, but opens up so many more.

Slowly Inko crept back inside, Izuku rushed past her to hug the legs of the odd creatures, he excitedly chattered to them about not expecting to see them so soon. “Izuku honey” Inko called out “Can we talk about this for a moment?” Izuku stopped talking to the creatures and looked over to her before smiling brightly “Of course!”

Inko sat in a chair in her living room with Izuku sitting on the couch in front of her, the creatures all standing behind him staring blankly at her. “So… honey… can you explain what is going on?” Izuku looked confused at first before launching into a rapid rendition of what had happened when he and Katsuki had left school that day “I don’t know how they are here though” Izuku finished, looking up at his… friends… in confusion. Inko could see that these creatures were old, very old. Like so many before her, she wondered where they came from, and how they came to be.

Suddenly her mind came to a screeching halt “Izuku, sweetie” Izuku looked over at her in confusion “Yes mommy?” Inko grabbed her son and hugged him close, not missing how the creatures jerked forwards as if to protect him “YOU GOT YOUR QUIRK!”

Izuku was silent for a moment until he suddenly pulled away, vibrating as he ran to the creatures “Did you hear that you guys!” He exclaimed “I got my quirk!... What’s my quirk mommy?” Inko sighed a laugh before standing up and heading to her purse “Well your friends dear, if you woke them up that must mean that they are a part of your quirk!” Izuku started to jump up and down, leaping into the arms of the closest one, Freddy if she remembered correctly, before hugging it tight. Inko was happy for her son, but something about this seemed… off… not right… especially that one, Fredbear. Unlike the others something about it seemed more dangerous. More sinister.

Inko shrugged it off, nothing to do about it at the moment. Finally she found her phone after digging through her purse when she heard Izuku say “Oh you guys are going home? Ok! I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

When Inko turned back around the creatures were gone, no sign of them ever having been there in the first place minus a small pink cupcake in Izuku’s hands which he promptly ate. Inko decided that now was the time to call the quirk doctor.

  
  


Izuku was excited to go to the doctor’s office so that he could show off his new friends! And register his quirk! He kept forgetting about that part. When they arrived at the office Izuku hopped out of the car and ran inside, sitting in one of the chairs as Mommy talked to the lady behind the counter.

“Do you wanna play Fredbear?” Izuku asked, looking down at the doll pressed to his chest. “ **IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHILD** ” Fredbear responded “ **LET’S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK. I’LL HIDE.** ” Izuku nodded with a smile before closing his eyes “1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10! Ready or not! Here I come!”

Izuku leapt off of his seat and began to look around for his friend. He looked under chairs, tables, even some of the toys for the kids! He couldn’t find Fredbear anywhere! “ **I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT CHILD** ” Fredbear’s voice suddenly rang out “ **I’M GARDENING** ” Izuku stopped for a second, thinking about what Fredbear could mean.

“Plants!” He suddenly cried, checking all of the plants and finding the small doll hiding behind some ferns “Found you!” He exclaimed. “Izuku baby, it’s time to see the doctor!” Mommy called out, watching him closely. Izuku scooped up Fredbear and ran over to grab his mommy’s hand. The nurse measured his height and weight before leading them down to a small room with a doctor inside.

  
  
  


“Hello my name is Doctor Kimyona, but you can call me Doctor Kim” Kim said, smiling at the boy, Izuku. “So buddy, what’s your quirk?” Izuku smiled brightly before pointing behind her “My friends!” Kim was confused before she turned around to see four creatures looming behind her. “Oh! Um… how did your friends… get in here?” she asked, studying Izuku closely. “Fredbear sent them” Izuku stated proudly, holding out the little golden plushy he had been holding.

Kim was very confused by this, but decided to roll with the punches “Well, how did he do that?” Izuku turned his head in confusion before looking down at ‘Fredbear’ “He says that it’s his quirk” Kim was taken aback by this statement. The plushy had a quirk? Or was it the boy’s quirk that he was assigning to an imaginary friend?

“Well do your other friends have quirks?” Kim asked, putting on a fake smile. Izuku once again looked to Fredbear for the answer “Well Fredbear says that Freddy can make himself in-in-invin-invincable for a little bit, Foxy can run super fast, Bonnie can make his mus-musk-muskles bigger, and Chica makes yummy food that can help you!” Izuku’s face lit up after he finished, struggling to say some of the larger words.

Kim was getting more confused by the minute. First thing’s first, to find out if Fredbear was really alive or if Izuku was just imagining things “Izuku, why don’t we play a game with Fredbear?” Izuku gasped, smile growing brighter “Like hide-and-seek?!”

“No, this is how we are going to play, you look away and I will hold up a picture for Fredbear. If he tells you the right picture then you get a point. Get 5 points and you get a lollipop!” Izuku started vibrating in his seat “OK!” He turned around and set the plushy to face Kim.

Kim pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of a butterfly “OK Fredbear, tell Izuku what you see” There was a moment of silence before Izuku said “A butterfly!” Kim’s stomach dropped “G-good job, one point for you guys” then Kim pulled up a picture of a pineapple “How about this one?” Again there was a second of silence before Izuku said “A pineapple! Yum!” Kim’s face paled “T-Two points, next” Kim brought up a picture of a table. More silence before Izuku called out “Table!”

“Three points” Kim’s hands were sweaty as she pulled up the next photo “How about this one?” There was barely a beat of silence before Izuku exclaimed “ALL MIGHT!” throwing a fist into the air. “Four points” Kim said, looking into the eyes of Fredbear. Eyes that seemed to be staring back. Kim flipped to the next photo. There was a beat of silence before Izuku said in a confused voice “Fredbear says a foolish doctor who doubts us… What does that mean?”

“F-Five points! You win!” Technically, no he didn’t. It was a picture of a slice of bread. Kim knew better now though, Fredbear wouldn’t like it if she said that was wrong. Izuku turned back around with a huge smile on his face as Kim grabbed a bowl of lollipops, eyes never leaving the plush doll. “Now let’s move onto some tests, if that’s alright with you Izuku”

Izuku’s head nodded so fast that Kim was afraid it would fly off his neck. They started with Bonnie as that seemed the easiest. They had him lift a barbell with increasing weight until they didn't have enough weight to test, ending at 1,000 pounds with no signs of effort at all. Next was Foxy, they had him run around a specially built track and measured that he could reach speeds of over 100 miles per hour. After Foxy they tested Freddy and found that nothing they hit him with could harm him. While this final test was happening, Kim caught sight of Chica handing Izuku a slice of pizza with her tray, the usual creepy pink cupcake missing.

After running their tests, Kim thought it would be a good idea to see what the creatures actually were, and luckily enough one of them just so happened to be ripped. Kim peered inside Foxy and was surprised to see a metal structure and wires. Upon closer inspection of the rest of the creatures, Kim came to a simple conclusion. They were robots! The one odd man out was Fredbear. Kim didn’t know how to test him, and as far as she could tell he was just a stuffed bear.

“Izuku, your friends are robots, your quirk must be to bring them to life!” Kim explained “But I’m confused about Fredbear, isn’t he just a stuffed animal?” Izuku was confused for a second before he smiled brightly at her “Well this one is, but at the building I found them in there is a bigger Fredbear, so that must be his robot body!” Izuku made motions with his hands like a robot “He told me to bring this version of him with me so that he could protect me!”

“Ah I see!” Kim relaxed, there was nothing to be afraid of, Izuku merely controlled robots with their own quirks, and Fredbear’s must be to see and communicate through this plushy “Well that’s it for today, all we have to do is give you quirk a name, what should it be?” Izuku thought for a moment before exclaiming “Robot Companions!” Kim smiled “A great name! Why don’t you go get your mommy while I do the paperwork?” Izuku nodded and ran off to fetch his mother in another room.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. While they may just be robots, Izuku’s “friends” were certainly very creepy in their own right… speaking of… where did they go?

  
  


After their visit to the doctor’s office, Mommy and Izuku went home and had a big Katsudon dinner before Izuku went off to bed, excited about the next day when he could tell all of his friends about his new quirk! As he lay down to sleep he whispered “Thank you for being my friend Fredbear, I love you” Fredbear responded slowly in his echoing voice “ **OF COURSE CHILD. WE WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIENDS. NO ONE WILL EVER HARM YOU** ” Izuku drifted off to sleep, not seeing the five large silhouettes at the foot of his bed, watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you guys think? Let me know!  
> If you're new to this fic please leave a kudos and bookmark it if you enjoyed it. If you're not new to this fic, tell me what you are most looking forward to in this AU. Is it the Entrance Exam? The Sports Festival? USJ?  
> Also! Currently I don't have a ship in mind for this fic, but if you guys want to see a pairing then let me know! (No BakuDeku, Bakugo is an ass)


	3. PROTECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to school after discovering his quirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others, but the next chapter is WAY longer so I hope you guys aren't too upset.  
> Make sure to read the end notes, I have somethings I want you guys to yell at me about in the comments and it's important to the rest of the story and what I write next.  
> In case you missed the jumpscare from the last chapter, here's another:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ  
> Enjoy the chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Izuku bounced along the sidewalk holding Mommy’s hand and clutching Fredbear close to his chest. “Now remember Izuku,” Mommy said “no matter how much you want to show off your quirk to your friends, you are not allowed to use quirks in school. You understand?” Izuku nodded, his smile faltering a little, he had been super excited to show his friends his quirk. Finally they arrived at the school. “Izuku,” Mommy said, pulling him into a light hug “You can go see your friends after school, but make sure to be home before dark!”

“OK Mommy!” Izuku exclaimed with a bright smile. With that Mommy tightened the hug for a moment before walking off to go to work at her law firm.

“Shitty Deku” Kacchan said, stalking up to him with little explosions popping off of his hands “Where were you yesterday?”

“I was at the doctor Kacchan!” Izuku replied with a massive smile, clutching Fredbear tightly “I got my quirk!”

Kacchan suddenly stopped scowling and grew a large smile “Well? Fuckin’ show me!” Izuku looked down sadly “I can’t Kacchan, we’re not supposed to use our quirks at school” Kacchan scoffed “I do it all the damn time, look” Kacchan set off a small explosion and looked at Izuku expectantly. “I can’t show you Kacchan… But I can tell you what it is!” Izuku exclaimed with a bright smile. Kacchan’s expression darkened “Are you fucking lying? I’ll only believe you if you show me your damn quirk, deku!”

Izuku looked down sadly “I’m not lying Kacchan, I really did get my quirk. I have robot friends” Kacchan scoffed and rolled his eyes “Really? Then where the hell are they?” Izuku shrunk into himself a little “At home” Kacchan growled “Shitty Deku! You thought I wouldn’t notice you lying! You are a useless piece of shit and you always will be!” Kacchan stomped off to go play with the other kids, leaving Izuku there alone.

Except he wasn’t alone. “ **DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THAT BOY, CHILD?** ” Fredbear whispered in Izuku’s head. “No Fredbear, I can’t use my quirk at school and you are part of it” Fredbear was quiet for a moment before replying “ **AS YOU WISH CHILD** ” Izuku was a little confused as to what Fredbear meant. ‘Take care of him?’ What does that mean?

Throughout the rest of the day all of the other kids ignored Izuku, leaving him to sit in the corner with Fredbear. When the bell rang signalling the end of the school day, all of the students rushed to grab their bags, Izuku faster than anybody. Once he grabbed his backpack, Izuku ran down the sidewalk with a massive smile on his face, Fredbear clutched close to his chest. Little did he know that he was being followed.

Deku finally arrived at the old building and swung the door open before walking inside “Everyone! I’m here! Did you guys have a good day?” As Deku entered the building, Fingers and Wings stopped “Bakugou,” Fingers said while trembling “I don’t want to go in there, those things that we saw are scary!” Bakugou scoffed “Shitty extra! It was just those stupid big kids playing a prank on us! Let’s go!”

Bakugou would never admit it, but he was also scared of the old building. His curiosity to see what the shitty Deku was up to won out however. Bakugou opened the door as quietly as possible “Come on Extras, let’s go!” Bakugou and his lackeys entered the building quietly, their heads turning to look at their surroundings. Finally they came across an open door, confused they walked inside.

They looked around to see that they were in an office of sorts. Across from them was another open door leading to a hallway. A chair sat facing a desk. On the desk there was a lot of trash, balled up pieces of paper, and an old fast food style cup with diagonal red and white stripes. The desk also held a very old computer covered in cobwebs, what looked like an old radio with an odd pink cupcake on it, and finally a fan. For some reason this made chills crawl up their spines.

On the back wall there were posters and drawings scattered all over the place, including a large worn out poster. From what they could make out, it had three large creatures on it with ‘CELEBRATE’ written largely at the top.

Before they could go exploring anymore they heard… music? It sounded like one of those old music boxes that used to hold jewelry. Slowly the boys turned around to see a glowing face in the hallway behind them flashing in and out of existence. The face had two eyes and an open mouth with large teeth inside. And it was looking right at them. The boys turned tail and ran out the other door, turning and sprinting for the exit as the music kept playing behind them, growing ever fainter as they ran.

“Fredbear, where’s Freddy?” Izuku asked. Currently he was sitting at one of the tables near the stage having some pizza that Chica found? made? for him, the other robots standing on the stage, warm happiness flowing off of them. But Freddy was missing, where could he be? “ **DO NOT FRET CHILD. FREDDY WAS TAKING CARE OF… SOME PESTS THAT HE FOUND** ” Fredbear replied, his voice echoing from the slumped suit on the stage. “Oh! OK!” Izuku said, happily chomping down on the stringy pizza.

The child had a wonderful time with all of us. They showed none of their hidden anger to him. They have no reason to. He is not the cause of it. The others clean the restaurant. We must make it suitable for him to spend time in. “Gabriel, you did a good job today.” Gabriel turns from his chore. He is as silent as always. I can feel his hatred for those… pests. “We mustn't kill them, Gabriel. They are not the one we are looking for. Besides, it might make the child upset.” Gabriel nodded and continued with his work. We will find the man that did this to us. We can feel that he is still alive. We will find him. But we will help the child no matter what. He is ours. No one will take him from us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the narrator in the last paragraph? Who's Gabriel? Who's the child? All will be explained after USJ hehehe  
> NOW! I want to know your guys' opinion about this: I want to have the ship for this fic be Izuku x Mei. I have already thought about some really cute ideas for them, but before I write up those chapters, I just want to see if any of you guys will hate it if I make that the ship. Please let me know what you think of me making that the ship in the comments. Thanks for reading everyone :) Have a lovely day/night!


	4. THREAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super long chapter. I'm sorry about the time skip, but I didn't want to continue with Izuku as a child because it was difficult to write well. Thank you guys for supporting me and this fic! Mei's chapter introduction chapter is coming soon!! Also I'm a total asshole to her, but it's for character development later and I want to show that she is independent. Check the end of chapter notes for an awesome surprise!  
> If you want to know what Fredbear's voice sounds like, it starts at 1:07 in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeTJCNKM-u0  
> (Not a Rick Roll this time I promise you)

**~TIME SKIIIIP~**

In some universes when Izuku’s teacher says that he wants to go to UA, kids make fun of him for it, in others kids acknowledge that Izuku is a shoe-in. In this world the class remains silent. The students have long since figured out that the creepy kid who talks to a stuffed bear shouldn’t be messed with. Years ago people would make fun of him for bringing a plushy to school, but they always found that something would go wrong for them later that day. One older kid called Izuku a freak and later that day he found himself almost falling off of the school building, a backpack in his path where there definitely wasn’t one before.

Izuku was glad that they didn’t make fun of him to his face, even though he knew that they said things when he wasn’t around. Izuku didn’t have any friends… Well that wasn’t quite true, he of course had his animatronics, but other than them all of the students thought that he was a demon. Finally the bell rang out through the silent classroom. Izuku was the first one out of the door, already off to what he now knows is an old Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Izuku was taking his normal path and discussing the newest hero Mount Lady with Fredbear, something he did everyday, not including Mount Lady. His path just so happened to lead under a certain bridge… 

“Yeah, so if she has multiple sizes that she can change to I can see her being very versatile, but if not then she is going to have to find a way to get around the crowded streets of Japan” Izuku explained, Fredbear poking out of the backpack slung over his shoulder “ **PERHAPS SHE CAN SHRINK HERSELF FURTHER THAN A NORMAL HEIGHT?** ” Izuku thought for a moment before replying “It is a possibility, and using her name ‘Mount Lady’ to misdirect people would be smart, but I don’t think that’s it-” A loud crash erupted from behind them and Izuku whipped around to see a large puddle of goo rise from a sewer grate “A medium sized body. Perfect to get away from HIM” The sludge cried before hurling itself at Izuku and swallowing his body into it “Now hold still kid this will only take a sec”

Izuku struggled, clawing at the nasty green sludge forcing its way down his throat. He looked to his backpack that had fallen on the ground for Fredbear, silently pleading for help. “ **HOLD ON CHILD. WE WILL NOT LET HIM HARM YOU** ” Freddy and the gang appeared in front of the struggling boy and he felt tears of relief gush down his cheeks. “What the fuck are these?” The slime thing asked confused. Abruptly the animatronics’ jaws fell open and an ear piercing screech thundered through the tunnel before all four of the animatronics reached in and yanked Izuku out of the goopy mass.

As Izuku vomited the green slime off to the side with Chica as his guard, the rest of the gang proceeded to tear into the villain’s body. Robotic hands scattering chunks of the villain like children tearing apart a large mound of jello. Out of nowhere a voice rang out “HAHA! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR! FOR  **I** AM HERE-!” Izuku’s head whipped to the sewer grate to see… ALL MIGHT! All Might stood there obviously very confused at the situation at hand, the smile not leaving his face, but definitely more twisted in confusion than usual.

“D-d-d-d-d-d-don’t w-w-worry A-A-A-All M-Might, m-m-my f-friends w-w-w-were j-just p-p-p-protecting m-me” Izuku managed to stutter out to his favorite hero of all time. All Might turned to look at Izuku and laughed “HAHA! THANK YOU FOR THE EXPLANATION MY BOY! BUT NOW THEY MUST STAND ASIDE SO THAT I CAN CAPTURE THIS VILLAIN!” Izuku nodded so fast All Might was concerned that his head would come off before he yelled “Guys! It’s ok! Back off of him!” The animatronics stopped ripping into the noticeably smaller slime villain and moved surprisingly quickly to stand in front of Izuku. (Meanwhile Chica handed him a milkshake to help with his stomach).

“THANK YOU AGAIN MY BOY! NOW FOR YOU VILLAIN” All Might’s smile grew larger as he wound up his fist “DETROIT  **SEEMAAAASH!** ” The sludge villain was scattered all over the underpass from the sheer force of the punch “All Might!” Izuku exclaimed “HMMM? YES MY BOY? WHAT IS IT?” Izuku froze, realizing he just yelled at his idol before Chica suddenly held out his notebook “AH! YOU WANT AN AUTOGRAPH! OF COURSE! WHAT’S YOUR NAME MY BOY?” All MIght smiled, the sludge villain already placed in two empty soda bottles “M-M-M-Midoriya I-I-Izuku sir!” Izuku exclaimed, ecstatic at being able to meet his hero in person.

All Might quickly signed the back pages of the notebook before grabbing the slime villain soda bottles “NOW I’M SORRY YOUNG MIDORIYA, BUT I MUST BE OFF!” As All Might took a crouching position Izuku grabbed onto his pant leg “Wait All Might! I have a very important question for yo-” Suddenly Izuku found himself in the air “WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID?? GET OFF!” All Might exclaimed “If I do that now I’ll die!” Izuku cried over the winds “FAIR POINT” All Might said, grabbing onto Izuku’s backpack to make sure that he didn’t fall.

They landed on a roof together and All Might was about to take off again when Izuku asked “Do you think someone who is virtually quirkless can become a hero?” All Might turned slightly towards Izuku before a large cloud of steam burst into existence where All Might just was. Out of the smoke an emancipated man stood with blood dripping from his mouth. “Oh no!” Izuku cried before looking over his shoulder to his backpack “Fredbear can you bring Chica? Quickly!” The man looked very confused as Chica handed him a slice of pizza.

“If you eat it, it can heal you,” Izuku said, looking dejected. The man raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of the pizza and relaxing a little. Izuku sat on the ground before pulling out Fredbear and hugging the stuffed animal close. “Young Midoriya” The stranger suddenly said, squatting in front of Izuku “You don’t have to look so sad” Izuku, not realizing that this person shouldn’t know his name replied with “But All Might left before he answered my question…”

The man cleared his throat before saying “Actually Young Midoriya… I AM All Might” Suddenly there was a burst of steam once again and ALL MIGHT was there! “B-b-b-b-but! You were small! And injured!”

“Yes, I am” All Might replied after shrinking down again “I was going to say that someone who is quirkless cannot be a hero” Izuku’s heart sank “But! I believe you can be a hero!” Izuku’s head flew up to see the emancipated form of All Might smiling at him “While your quirk may not be able to increase your own strength, the creatures you can summon seem perfectly suited for hero work! You could be the mastermind that tells them how to best use their abilities!” Izuku sobbed tears of joy as his hero told him that he can achieve his dream “And for your kindness of worrying over a stranger rather than sulking over possibly not getting an answer, I will reveal to you the secret as to why I am this way”

Izuku stopped crying, this was important! “About five years ago I got into a fight with a very dangerous villain. I won, but I did not come out unscathed” All Might lifted his shirt and showed off an ugly purple scar that twisted up his chest “That couldn’t have been caused by Toxic Chainsaw…” Izuku mumbled “Wow kid, you really know your stuff” All Might chuckled “Thanks to… Chica was it?” Izuku nodded “Thanks to Chica here and this pizza I feel much better. My hero work is limited to three hours a day and when that runs out I feel awful, but thanks to him-”

“Her” Izuku interrupted abruptly “... sorry”

“It’s fine my boy, thanks to her I feel great!” All Might smiled, laying his hand on Izuku’s shoulder “Now I’m sorry, but I have to turn in the villain that attacked you. I hope to see your name on the news in the future as a great hero!” Izuku’s face was slick with more tears than should be humanly possible “Thank you All Might, for everything” All Might nodded before opening the door on the building and stepping through.

Izuku walked happily down the sidewalk. Meeting his hero had gone much better than he had hoped. Suddenly a loud noise thundered down the street. Izuku ran towards the noise, thinking it was another hero fight and already theorizing about which hero it could be. When Izuku reached the front of the crowd his heart sunk in his chest. It was the slime villain. It must have come out of All Might’s pocket when they were flying through the air! Then Izuku caught sight of who was in the sludge.

Toshinori thought that his day was going pretty well minus having to chase a villain through the sewer. Thanks to Young Midoriya and Chica he felt a million times better. Then he noticed that the soda bottles were gone “Oh shit!” He thought before an explosion rang out from down the street. Toshinori ran to see what was happening. Just like he had expected there was the slime villain, and it had captured another kid! Toshinori’s three hours were up, he couldn’t help! That’s when he saw Young Midoriya running at the villain and his heart stopped.

“Fredbear, Foxy!” As requested Foxy appeared, running next to him “Grab Kacchan!” Izuku could feel Foxy’s disgust, but Foxy sped forward anyways, grabbing Kacchan with his hook and yanking him out of the slime before continuing to run down the alleyway “Fredbear, send Chica to Foxy and Kacchan, bring Freddy and Bonnie here!”

Freddy and Bonnie fell from the sky to land in crouches on either side of Izuku, their robotic heads panning up to glare at their foe once more “Freddy, help put out the fires! Bonnie, keep the villain distracted! Keep your distance by using your guitar!” The two animatronics rushed to follow their orders. Freddy began stomping fires out and Bonnie ran up to the villain and began hacking into it with his guitar. While those two took care of the danger Izuku ran down the alley past the fight to Foxy, Chica, and Kacchan. Fredbear had long ago told Izuku about the time that Kacchan snuck inside the restaurant, so Izuku knows the hatred his friends have for Kacchan.

Seeing Young Midoriya act so heroically inspired Toshinori… If only he wasn’t over his limit! No! Who cares about limits! He is All Might! One second Toshinori was at the back of the crowd, the next he was beside the rabbit animatronic in his buff form. Oddly enough he didn’t feel the strain he usually did when he went over his limit, but there was no time for contemplation! Now’s the time to FIGHT!

“Chica, please give him something to help with his stomach, I know you don’t like him, but please do it for me” Izuku asked, employing his puppy eyes to convince the female animatronic. Chica released a raspy breath that almost sounded like a sigh of reluctance before handing Kacchan a cup of soda. Kacchan scowled in distrust, but snatched the soda and drank it anyway. “Thank you guys,” Izuku said with a large smile, feeling Foxy and Chica’s embarrassment. Chica even raised her hand in front of her face as if covering a blush. “Now, let’s get out of here,” Izuku said before turning to see All Might join Bonnie in the fight.

Toshinori decided that enough was enough “YOUNG BUNNY, PLEASE STEP BACK! I WILL HANDLE THIS” From the corner of his eye, Toshinori saw the animatronic nod its head and hop back “NOW, THIS IS THE END FOR YOU VILLAIN! CALIFORNIA  **SEEEMAAAAASHHHH!** ” Toshinori cried, slamming his fist into the top of the slime villain. The wind from his punch blew out the rest of the fires and splattered the sludge all over the walls. Toshinori stood there as the crowd cheered his name, but his attention was focused solely on the boy down the alleyway. The boy and his future.

**~SMALL TIME SKIP~**

Izuku strode down the street with his animatronics walking with him. He had gotten a lecture from the heroes about proper quirk usage, even if they did compliment him on his quick thinking. Kacchan had yelled at him about not needing the help of some stupid villain or something, Izuku didn’t really understand because he was still sipping the soda. (What could he say? Chica’s food and drinks were always really tasty). As the sun set behind the horizon, Izuku could only hope that his mom didn’t watch the news and he could play off being late as losing track of time playing with the animatronics again.

Suddenly All Might popped out of a nearby alley yelling “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG MIDORIYA! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK WITH YOU ABOUT!” Izuku jumped back in surprise, landing right in Chica’s arms “Oh! All Might! You scared me!”

“SORRY ABOUT THAT YOUNG MIDORIYA!” All Might laughed before shrinking down “I just wanted to compliment you on your actions today and offer you something”

Izuku turned his head confused “Offer me something?” All Might nodded “Yes Young Midoriya. You have proven yourself to be selfless, and to possess the hero’s spirit!” Izuku was crying now, tears streaming down his face as his friends lay a hand on his shoulders “I would like to give you my quirk!” Izuku’s tears cut off and the animatronics’ heads tilted in confusion “You-your WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I got fanart for this story !!!!!!! I'm so thankful to General Berry for drawing it! Please check it out: https://www.deviantart.com/generalberry/art/Izuku-and-Fredbear-Plush-847166750  
> I've got some big things planned for the next chapters and I hope you guys are excited! The next couple of chapters are going to be pretty short because I don't want to cram them all together and they don't really seamlessly transition.  
> Now question of the week: What are you most excited to see Mei do/build? Let me know in the comments, I might just tell you whether or not it will be in the story >:)


	5. START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might starts Izuku on his road to success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but the next chapter is going to be longer I promise! I'm sorry that some of these chapters are really short, I hope you guys don't mind it too much, but sometimes the chapter just has to end at one point and it makes the chapter shorter than I would like. My brain telling me to be lazy rather than write: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzsKZWWBNBI

Izuku was confused, All Might’s quirk? He could give it to someone else? “My quirk is called One for All,” All Might explained, “it stores the energy of the holder and grows larger, accumulating into an ocean of power!” Izuku nodded his head, understanding the basics of this universe shattering quirk. “I am the eighth holder of One for All, and I would like for you to be the ninth”

Izuku was conflicted, on one hand All Might just told him the secret of his quirk and that he wants Izuku to have it. On the other he has his own quirk. “Thank you All Might, this is a great honor, but could you give me a day to think about it? I don’t want to make any rash decisions” All Might nodded his head “Of course my boy, there’s no pressure to accept. Meet me tomorrow morning at Dagoba beach. Even if you don’t accept my quirk I’ll still train you to get stronger” Izuku smiled wide, a few tears rolling down his cheeks “Thank you All Might, I won’t let you down!”

When Izuku got home Mom grabbed him in a hug and didn’t let go for half an hour, then she scolded him for being so reckless. Apparently the fight against the sludge villain was on the news. After calming his mom down and apologizing, Izuku slipped away to his room to talk to his animatronic friends.

“You guys are a large part of my quirk, what do you all think of my taking All Might’s quirk as well?” Izuku asked his friends as he sat on his bed. Each animatronic grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil/pen (Bonnie was keen to use pens for some reason). Usually Fredbear would speak for them, but Izuku wanted to hear their answers out of their own mouths!... Or read their answers off of some paper.

Foxy was surprisingly done first and handed Izuku his sheet of paper “ _I think you should take it. It could help you when we are unavailable._ ” Izuku nodded and gave Foxy a hug. “Thank you” Izuku felt happiness and content roll off of Foxy as the animatronic hugged him back. Next came Chica “ _Take it ‘Zuku, it can make you big and strong! <3_” Izuku smiled at the sloppy little heart that Chica had drawn before giving her a hug as well “Thank you too Chica. I love the heart” Chica gave off a feeling of happiness and slight embarrassment.

Next Bonnie handed Izuku his note. It had several words scribbled out, but Izuku could read it “ _ I think you should take it, it probably won’t mess with us too much… probably _ ” Izuku laughed and gave Bonnie a hug “Thank you Bonnie” Finally Freddy stretched out his animatronic hand, holding his piece of paper in it “ _ Izuku, we have watched you grow up and the one thing we have always wanted was to protect you. Take his quirk, so that we know that you are safe, and so that we can fight side by side to protect others _ ” Tears streamed down Izuku’s cheeks as he launched himself into Freddy’s arms “Thank you, all of you”

The animatronics all gave off feelings of happiness and love “What about you Fredbear, what do you think?” Fredbear was silent a moment before replying “ **TAKE IT. IT WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER. WE WILL SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHAT** ” Izuku smiled and pumped his fist “Alright! I’ll do it!”

**~SMALL TIME SKIP~**

Izuku arrived at Dagoba beach a few minutes early, excited to see All Might and tell him that he will accept his power. Looking over the trash covered beach, Izuku wondered why All Might had called him to this place. Maybe because of privacy?

“Young Midoriya!” Izuku spun around to see the emancipated form of All Might jogging down the beach towards him. “Hi All Might” Izuku called back. All Might suddenly covered Izuku’s mouth “Don’t call me that when out in public, call me Toshinori” Izuku’s eyes widened. All Might’s real name! “So my boy, what did you decide? Remember, I will still train you if you say you won’t accept my power”

Izuku nodded “All Mi- I mean Toshinori, I have decided to accept your power” All Might smiled and clapped a hand on Izuku’s shoulder “That’s the spirit my boy! Now we have to make you a suitable vessel for my quirk”

“Wait!” Izuku said in distress “I thought you said I was worthy to take your quirk!” 

“I meant mentally Young Midoriya” All Might explained “Physically speaking if you were to take my power now your arms and legs would be blown off”

Izuku gulped and nodded “Then how will we get my body ready?” All Might pulled out a large packet “This is called my  Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan. With it we will build muscle mass so that you can harness the power of One for All safely” Izuku took the huge pile of paper and looked inside “Wow, you even have my sleep planned”

“Yes! It is important to have a consistent sleep schedule of at least 8 hours a night!” All Might explained “Now, let’s get started! Time to clean some trash!” Izuku and All Might headed down to the trash ridden beach and All Might began teaching Izuku how to properly lift things and what size of items they would be starting on. Meanwhile they never noticed a figure hiding behind a pile of trash spying on them.

I do not approve of the child receiving this power. The others think that it will make him stronger. I think that it will bring nothing but bad luck. I am afraid that he will be consumed by it. I am afraid that we will be consumed by it. I can feel how powerful it is. It is dangerous. I will support the child however. That is my duty. “You should never have given that man food. He will only lead the child to his demise” Suzie remained motionless. I could feel that she disagreed. I do not care. I will save the child. I will save him even if it means he hates me. I will save him even if it means killing all who stand in my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the mysterious figure? Why are they watching people pick up trash? Is it another animatronic? All these questions and more answered in the next chapter! Again, sorry about the short chapter, but Mei is coming soon! It's going to be great! If anyone can guess the first thing she calls Izuku I will answer one question of your choosing! So make sure you leave a comment to guess because I'll only answer the first person who answers correctly! Also tell me what you think will happen at the entrance exam! I love talking to you guys about the future of the story and sometimes it even gives me ideas that I'm going to include in my story! Have a good day :)


	6. NEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out who was watching him clean Dagobah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, I have 2 fics that I want to shout out, first is an awesome fic where Izuku has the powers of a xenomorph, written by a fan of this story! Find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929797/chapters/60333940  
> The second one is another story that I'm writing. This one is based off of a video game that I really enjoy playing called Dead by Daylight. Now, you do NOT need to have played it or anything, everything will be explained as Izuku goes along. BUT, if you DO want to play it, it is free to play on the app store. Please check out the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296457/chapters/61332253  
> Now let's get on with the chapter and find out who was spying on our green hero!

**~1 MONTH LATER~**

Izuku had been practicing All Might’s training regime ever since he had gotten it. In the early morning he would jog to Dagobah beach with Fredbear in his backpack, carry trash up to the animatronics who would take them to the dump, job back home, take a shower, go to school, job to the old restaurant which had become his own personal gym thanks to the weights All Might had supplied him with, say goodbye to his friends for the day, jog home, take another shower, eat dinner, do his homework, and go to sleep.

It was a very repetitive process, the only differing parts tended to be the types of garbage he hauled and what he was learning in school that day. He already knew everything about what the teachers were teaching them and could very well just test out of his last year of middle school, but Mom wanted him to “interact with kids his own age.” He had never told her that the kids all ignored him, but it didn’t matter, he used that time for writing in his hero notebook and studying for the U.A. entrance exam.

One day when Izuku was working at Dagobah just as the sun was rising, he heard a massive crash come from one of the piles of trash before a cloaked figure fell to the sandy floor with an odd contraption under their arm “ **Finally! I caught you red handed!** ” The figure exclaimed in a voice that had obviously passed through a voice modifier before setting down the contraption and yelling “ **Blastinator destroy the intruder!** ” The contraption wirred to life before spouting “ _ Commencing eradication _ ” in a cute voice. The contraption suddenly grew a large gun from the top of its head? is that what it is?

The gun fired at a shocked Izuku before he could truly get a grasp on what was going on… Thankfully it missed by a mile and merely caused some sand to kick up “ **Note to self, recalibrate Blastinator’s aim** ” the figure commented before ‘Blastinator’ fired another shot. This one however was blocked by Freddy, standing in front of a bewildered Izuku. Foxy appeared behind the hooded figure and lifted them off of the ground with his hook. Bonnie was about to axe the robot its last question when Chica had a thought along the lines of “What does this button do?” Before pressing a small button on the side of the robot.

The small robot then self destructed in a small ball of flame. “ **I knew I shouldn’t have included the self-destruct button** ” The figure said in an obviously pouty tone as Foxy held them up by their pants in front of Izuku. “Who are you and why did you attack me?” Izuku asked with a frown “ **I am the grEATEST INVENTOR TO EVER LIVE MWAHAHAHAHA!** ” The figure replied, cackling madly before snapping “ **And I attacked you because you keep stealing my free parts Furry Lord!** ” 

“What?” Izuku asked, his brain not comprehending the situation at hand

“ **Sigh** ” The figure said. (Did they SAY the word sigh?)  Before they lowered their hood to reveal… Pink… A lot of curly pink hair and yellow eyes “ **You keep stealing my free parts Furry Lord, stop it!** ” Izuku was confused at the odd girl in front of him “Furry Lord?” The girl removed a device from around her neck and sighed once more “Yeah, you built a bunch of furry robots, thus you are the Furry Lord… NOW STOP STEALING MY PARTS!!”

Izuku was taken aback for a second before he replied “One, I’m not stealing anything, I’m picking up the trash. Two, I am not the creator of my friends, they are a part of my quirk. And three, please stop calling me Furry Lord, my name’s Izuku” The girl rolled her eyes and said “Whatever Furry Lord-” “Stop calling me that” “-just stop taking the parts ok? I need them for my inventions”

“You mean like the robot that you commanded to kill me?” Izuku asked incredulously “Yes, exactly” The girl responded with a large smile “Sorry, no can do” Izuku said “I’m using this to get stronger”

“Why not just lift weights like a normal person?” The girl asked with an annoyed look on her face “Because I’m going to be a hero, and community service is what hero’s do” Izuku said with a scowl “You want to be a hero?” The girl asked, stroking her chin in thought “Yeah, what of it?” Izuku asked warily “Then I’ll be your inventor Furry Lord!-” “I told you to stop calling me that” “-I can make you all sorts of things if you just bring me the parts instead of.... doing whatever you do with them”

Izuku thought for a second. That could be useful. Plus if he could help out someone else while getting rid of the trash then it was a win-win! “You’ve got yourself a deal” He said, offering a hand to the girl “What’s your name?” The girl grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake “Hatsume Mei! Now come on Furry Lord, let’s get to work!”

From that day forward, Mei would come to the beach every other day and tell Izuku what to bring to her “Ultra-super-mega-awesome lab/workshop/living quarters” which just turned out to be her parent’s garage. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to that wasn’t his mother, an old robot, or the number one pro hero. Don’t get him wrong! He loved talking to them! Scouts Honor! (He was never a scout) But having someone his age to talk to was… nice…

The next day Toshinori was walking up to the beach when he heard yelling, so he ran to see what was going on. There he found Young Midoriya struggling to move a medium sized T.V. while being yelled at by a very excited pinkette. He slowed from a run to a jog and made his way down to the duo, seeing Young Bonnie standing with his arms crossed and staring at the two in what seemed to be bemusement.

“Who is that with Young Midoriya, Young Bonnie?” Toshinori asked the machine before realizing “Right… you can’t answer me” Young Bonnie gave an eye roll and pointed to Young Midoriya “I should go talk to him shouldn’t I? Thanks Young Bonnie” Young Bonnie weezed a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of exasperation as Toshinori jogged over to the two children.

"Young Midoriya, who is this?” Toshinori asked, eyeing the pinkette with a little suspicion “Oh All Mi-! I mean sensei!” Young Midoriya stuttered (Nice save my boy) “This is-”

“Hastume Mei at your service skeleman!” said the pinkette, Young Hatsume, “I am Furry Lord’s master and inventor!” Young Midoriya looked flabbergasted as Toshinori chuckled “I see, well it’s good to have you here Young Hatsume, my name is Toshinori Yagi and I am training Young Midoriya here to be a hero” Young Midoriya beamed at Toshinori before Young Hatsume replied, pointing at Young Midoriya “Nice to meet you I guess… Now! Back to work my Furry Lord minion!”

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!” was what some passers-by heard as they commuted to work. What could that poor little girl have been called?

**~SMALL TIME SKIP~**

One day while Izuku and his animatronics were bringing Mei the parts she had requested, they saw a police vehicle in front of her house. Worried, Izuku picked up the pace, seeing a police officer standing in front of the garage’s door. “Did something happen officer?!” Izuku panicked. The officer turned around and huffed, a crocodile tail smacking the ground behind him “I’m guessin’ you’re a friend ‘o Mei’s? Nothin’ bad happened that I’m aware of, just another noise complaint” With this the officer knocked on the door to the garage and yelled “Mei! Open up!”

The door slid open and Mei emerged covered in oil and… was that soot? “What is it now?” She asked annoyed “This is the last warning I can give you girly” The officer replied “I know that you’re going to be a great inventor someday, but for now you need to keep it down, especially at night ok? The neighbors are getting all uppity again” Mei nodded solemnly and said “I understand officer, thank you”

The officer looked sad, but nodded and left “Have a good day Mei” Izuku watched the tailed officer leave and walked into the garage. Mei was sitting on a stool with her head resting face down on a scorched and cluttered table. Izuku waited there for a second, contemplating before he set the parts down on the table and rested a hand on Mei’s shoulder “You know Mei… I think I have a place that you could use as a workshop and not get any complaints…”

Mei’s head shot up and she looked at Izuku with wide eyes, their noses almost touching “Where?!” Izuku scratched the back of his head awkwardly before simply saying “Come with me” The two exited the garage, shutting it behind them.

Soon they arrived at an old pizza place and even though Mei was hesitant at first, seeing Furry Lord walk in with a large smile on his face calmed her fears. When they reached the main room, Mei could see that this was a place Izuku visited a lot. On one side there were various types of weights like a bench press, some dumbbells, and a squat rack. On the other side there was a couch, T.V., table, and blankets strewn about. “Sorry for the mess, besides me only the animatronics come here” Furry Lord said rubbing the back of his head before perking up “Oh! Come with me”

Furry Lord led Mei through a door that said “Employees only” to another room. Inside this room there were shelves on the walls and a table sitting in the middle. “So…” Furry Lord said nervously “What do you think?” Mei sat there for a second, stunned. All of this.... Just for her..? Tears pricked her eyes a little “Thank you Fur- Izuku… It’s perfect” Izuku grinned wide, brightening the whole room and making Mei take in a breathe “Of course Mei! What are friends for?” Mei smiled back, a tear rolling down her cheek “Yeah”

Mei arrived home that night, the smile having not left her face since leaving the old Pizza joint. She walked up the steps to the front door before she noticed it. There were cars in the driveway… her family was home. No big deal, she can handle this!  _ No she can't.  _ She opened the door quietly, shutting and locking it behind her as stealthily as possible before tip-toeing towards the door to the garage. “Mei” an angry voice stopped her “come in here please”  _ Damnit _

Mei’s head hung. They had caught her. She trudged into the living room where her family all sat around “Mei” her father said “We got another noise complaint today” Mei flinched a little and nodded, not daring to say a word “We have indulged you in trying to follow our footsteps and become an inventor, but you should find something else to do” her mother continued “Maybe take up a position at a lighthouse or something, your quirk would be really handy there”

This was something Mei had heard before. Unlike her parents or her siblings her quirk wasn’t really applicable to inventing. Her younger sister was able to draw perfect blueprints of anything she can imagine if she understands the mechanisms behind it. Her younger brother was able to know how to use any tool he picked up flawlessly. Her father was able to create tools from raw materials if he knew the components of it, and her mother was able to write code flawlessly and quicker than anyone else on the planet, something Mei had been proud of when she was younger.

Her quirk however… it was useless. Everyone had told her in school.  _ The reason she didn’t go _ . Her family and counselors tried to convince her to choose a different career path.  _ The reason she doesn’t talk to either if given the chance _ . And even though her parents had allowed her to use the garage to make her inventions, they also made her sleep there so as to not disturb the rest of the house.  _ She had to build an AC unit from scratch to help with the lack of insulation in the garage _ .

“We will be having dinner in an hour, would you like to join us for once or just have your cup ramen in your ‘workshop’ instead?” Her sister asked  _ sneered _ . Mei mumbled off an answer before quickly slinking into the garage where she let off a huge sigh. She made herself her dinner.  _ Cheap cup ramen that her parents give her so that she doesn’t starve _ . And climbed into bed.  _ A couch that she found at Dagobah _ .

Later that night Mei woke up in a cold sweat. She had just had a nightmare.  _ They were common _ . As she lay there looking at the ceiling she finally realized something. Izuku had given her a workshop and whatever else she might need… she should thank him. Suddenly a thought popped into her head in an oddly painful manner. It was as if it had been forced into her head. Blueprints. She shot off of the old couch and to her design table and began sketching. It was perfect! She would build this to give to Izuku as thanks for giving her a place to work.  _ A new home _ .

As Mei drew on the paper, making sure not to mess up the intricate design, she did not notice the being watching her. From its position close to the garage door, it watched her with glowing eyes as she worked. It felt satisfaction that she would make this for Izuku, even if it did not trust her to be his friend. That was the animatronics’ job after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's Mei! A lot of you had some good ideas, ranging from the puppet to the stitch-wraith, but no! Now we've got some more mystery on our hands! Who was that sitting in the corner of Mei's garage? What do the italicized words represent? What could Mei be planning to build? Place your bets in the comments! If someone can guess all three (you can use other people's guesses if you want. I will be saying if they got one or two right but not which it was) then I'll answer any one question for the future you might have! You get two guesses, so make them wisely!


	7. FRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's a good friend and makes sure that Mei is taking care of herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This is the last chapter before we start UA! It's pretty short, but next chapter is one of the longest chapters so far. I really hope that you guys like this chapter, enjoy!

~6 MONTHS UNTIL THE ENTRANCE EXAM~

Mei had finished one part of the gift for Izuku. It had taken her nearly two months to get it ready, but being at the Freddy Fazbear Pizza place was a huge step up from her parents’ garage! She could work whenever she wanted for however long she wanted as loud as she wanted without anyone ever telling her off! Plus she had more materials now than she knew what to do with. And she had help in the form of the animatronics. 

Chica would regularly bring her food and spend time with her. Freddy would stop by often as well to watch her with fascination and hand her various materials and tools. Foxy would come by once in a while and see what she was doing. Only Bonnie seemed to not want to be around her. And there was that odd suit that she barely ever saw, but she didn’t care much for it. Izuku was also constantly coming over and helping her with items she was working on (not the gifts).

One day? Night? (Time is hard when you’re inventing) Izuku came into her workshop and said “Mei, we need to talk” Mei didn’t look up from her work, having flawlessly switched projects without Izuku noticing “What about Izuku?”

“You are spending way too much time inventing!” Mei’s heart sank. No… please not him too! Of course him “You’re not getting enough sleep! You need to take regular breaks to sleep and eat!” Huh? Huh? Mei’s head whipped from her work to see Izuku standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face “It’s not healthy to work for this long! Chica told me that you haven’t slept in two days! Whatever you’re working on can wait until tomorrow morning!”

“But-” Izuku scowled “Not buts! The only butt is yours out in the main room asleep, got that!” Izuku put his hands on his hips and frowned at Mei. Mei’s heart fluttered a little and a small blush graced her cheeks before she looked down and replied “Ok” Izuku nodded once and led her out into the main room where she saw Chica coming out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls and Freddy placing a pillow and fluffy blanket on the couch.

Izuku went and sat down at the coffee table in front of the couch and thanked Chica when she handed him one of the steaming bowls. Chica looked over at Mei and put her hands on her hips Not very unlike Izuku and pointed to the couch. Mei sat down and Chica placed the steaming bowl in front of her. Curry? Mei looked to Chica in confusion, only to find her trodding back into the kitchen. Mei sat there for a second, unsure of what to do.

“Eat” Izuku ordered. Mei started a bit before taking a bite… it was delicious! Mei scarfed it down and looked up to Izuku who had also just finished “Lay down” He said in a stern tone. After Mei had lain down, Izuku came over and pulled the blanket up to her chin. “Now sleep” Izuku ordered before walking off to exercise. Mei nodded, her eyes drooping heavily as she sank into a deep sleep.

When Mei woke up she saw Izuku and Foxy fiddling with a T.V. on a table on the other side of the coffee table “Mmmzuku” Mei said, stretching beneath the blanket “Whacha up to?” Mei asked sleepily. Izuku turned around quickly “Oh! You’re finally awake! Well Foxy and I are setting up a T.V. with a Blu Ray player. I was thinking that to make sure that you sleep we could have movie night every other night… If not that’s ok! I just thought it might be-”

“It’s a great idea Izuku” Mei said with a small smile “So, what’s the first movie?” With a smile Izuku began to list off some movies.

Later that night, Suzie looked down and smiled. Mei and Izuku had fallen asleep together and were leaning against each other on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and tucked the two in together before heading with the rest of her friends up to the stage. She waved goodnight to Fritz who waved back, heading to Pirate Cove. As Suzie, Gabriel, and Jeremy took their spots on the stage, Suzie looked at the sleeping children and smiled again. She couldn’t wait to see what great people they became!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, question time! What are you guys most excited for at UA? The entrance exam is up next, and I can't wait to see how you guys react to what goes down! Also, who is your favorite animatronic and why? Let me know in the comments below!


	8. EXAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA entrance exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE ENTRANCE EXAM! I can't wait for you guys to read this! But before we start! We have more beautiful fanart! Kuroyana gave us these two beauties: https://www.instagram.com/p/CDOfvsmJh91/?igshid=crp2fb5j0vd5 and https://www.instagram.com/p/CDNuRujJ9ex/?igshid=1ov0d05ptaf3c  
> I can't wait to see how you guys like this chapter!!!! Enjoy!

~MORNING OF THE EXAM~

Toshinori pulled his truck up to Dagobah which was looking much cleaner now-a-days. Young Midoriya had been working really hard to become a suitable vessel for One For All, and Toshinori thought that he was ready to accept his quirk finally. Toshinori got out of his truck and walked up to the beach where he saw one last large pile of trash stacked up by the curb. On top of the pile stood Young Midoriya screaming into the morning air.

Quickly checking to make sure Young Hatsume wasn’t around, Toshinori buffed up to his hero form and yelled “OH MY GOODNESS!!!” Young Midoriya wobbled before falling off of the pile Toshinori caught him before he could hit the ground. He set the sweat covered young man on his feet and planted both of his large hands on his shoulders “GOOD JOB YOUNG MIDORIYA! YOU’VE COMPLETED THE TASK JUST IN TIME!”

Young Midoriya smiled and bowed “I couldn’t have done it without you All Might” Toshinori felt his heart warm from the sight and boomed a laugh. “NOW YOUNG MIDORIYA, IT’S TIME!” Toshinori saw the animatronics gather around, Freddy holding onto the ever present Fredbear. Young Midoriya looked up and smiled “I’m ready All Might!” Toshinori plucked a strand of hair from his head and said “YOU HAVE COME A LONG WAY YOUNG MIDORIYA. YOU HAVE EARNED THIS WITH YOUR BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS! NOW! EAT THIS!” Toshinori held out the strand of hair to Young Midoriya who froze up in shock along with his animatronics “Do what?!”

Toshinori sighed “TO PASS ON ONE FOR ALL YOU MUST CONSUME SOME OF MY DNA, THIS SEEMED TO BE THE LEAST GROSS OPTION. DON’T WORRY, I WASHED!” Toshinori’s smile was forced and he had a feeling that they could all tell. Young Midoriya took the hair and swallowed it before shuddering “Gross” Toshinori deflated “Now Young Midoriya, One For All might still have a negative affect on your body, so be careful when you use it alright?” Young Midoriya nodded with a serious expression “I won’t use it in the exam, that way we can practice it together in a safer environment”

“Sounds like a plan Young Midoriya” Toshinori said “Now get a move on, don’t want to be late” Young Midoriya nodded before turning to his animatronics and saying “Come on guys, let’s head home to get ready” As Toshinori watched them walk off, he wondered if his master would be proud of him. He sure hoped so.

~OUTSIDE OF UA~

Izuku stood in front of the gates to UA wondering if he was ready to take this test. “YOU WILL DO FINE CHILD. LET US ENTER AND SHOW THEM WHAT WE ARE MADE OF” Fredbear said from his position in Izuku’s backpack. Izuku nodded and was about to walk forward when someone bumped his shoulder (an impressive feat considering the four giant robots directly behind him) “Leave Deku, you have no place here” Kacchan growled as he passed by. Izuku looked at the ground sadly Maybe he’s right… Chica placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head before giving him a light push forward. “Thanks Chica” Izuku said, feeling love coming from his friends “Let’s do this!” Izuku said before taking a step and immediately tripping over a rock Or I guess I’ll just die

Suddenly Izuku stopped in mid air “I’m sorry! I used my quirk on you without permission, I’m so so sorry!” Suddenly Izuku found himself rightside up again and staring at a cute girl with a bob cut and rosy cheeks “I just thought it would be bad if you tripped and fell right before the test. Anyway, good luck!” The girl said before running off towards the building.

“I talked to a girl!!” Izuku said, trying to impersonate a tomato “NO YOU DID NOT. BESIDES, YOU TALK TO A GIRL MOST EVERYDAY.” Izuku was confused for a second. Who was Fredbear talking about? Wait! Mei- He means… Hatsume… right… Hatsume. Izuku shakes his head before putting on a look of determination “Let’s do this!”

~TIME SKIP~

As Izuku sat down in the lecture hall he pondered how he did on the written test. It seemed pretty easy, but some people were struggling on it. Did he perhaps not fully understand the questions? Oh well, something to worry about later. “CAN I GET A YEAH?!?!” Present Mic yelled as he popped up on stage. No one responded. “Tough crowd” Present Mic said dejectedly before beginning to explain the rules. Izuku clutched Fredbear to his chest, he was worried about how he would fair in the practical exam when out of nowhere a boy with blue hair and glasses stood up and interrupted Present Mic “Sir!” he yelled, moving his arm up and down like a robot “You said there were three robots that gave points, but in the pamphlet it clearly states that there are four! Also you four!” He pointed at the animatronics “Find your seats, this is disrespectful to the school!”

Izuku got a little angry at that “They are a part of my quirk, not students! Also you are being disrespectful by interrupting Present Mic and yelling at my friends” The blue haired boy paled before bowing to Present Mic “My apologies sir!” Present Mic just laughed “It’s alright examinee 285692, you are correct that there is a fourth robot, but he’s not worth any points so it’s useless to mention him” Izuku sat down, now embarrassed for his outburst. Finally Present Mic released the hero hopefuls to find their bus and get to their testing site.

Getting on and off of the bus was an ordeal to say the least. Turns out fitting four eight foot tall animatronics into a bus is not as easy as it sounds. When they arrived at the testing site the students all spread out and did their own things, some stretching, others talking, and so on and so forth. Izuku saw the girl who had kept him from face planting earlier and was about to go thank her when he was stopped by the blue haired boy. “I’m sorry for calling you and your friends out earlier” The boy said while bowing “It’s not a big deal” Izuku replied “Just learn from the mistake and stop jumping to conclusions” The boy nodded and stood up straight.

“START!” Present Mic suddenly boomed “Foxy, go to the back of the site and take out robots there!” Izuku exclaimed “Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, you guys are with me for now” Foxy took off into the site as Present Mic told the other hopefuls that the exam had started. Izuku ignored the other test takers and ran into the testing site, quickly finding a one point robot “Bonnie, take out the robots we meet, Freddy back him up but stay close to Chica and me in case anything happens, Chica if you could give me something that increases strength and stamina I would appreciate it” Bonnie and Freddy ran forward as Chica pulled out a cup of cola and handed it to Izuku.

Freddy stood in front of Chica and Izuku while Bonnie ran out to meet the robot, carrying his guitar low to the ground next to his legs. As the robot swung its fist to hit Bonnie, the rabbit robot ducked and swung his guitar up diagonally, cutting the one pointer in half. Izuku finished off the delicious cola and threw it away in a nearby trash can “Come on guys, let’s get in deeper” The three animatronics and their master started running farther into the small city.

They managed to rack up 13 points before they saw another person. It was a blond boy with a large belt hugging his waist as a three pointer charged at him. “Bonnie throw Freddy at the robot!” Izuku yelled. Bonnie grabbed Freddy’s outstretched arm and chucked him at the other robot. Freddy slammed into the other robot, crushing it against a wall. “Chica, you give him something to help with his stomach ache and meet up with us later. Help anyone you see that needs healing. Bonnie, Freddy let’s go”

Chica jogged over to the boy and offered him a milkshake while Izuku and co continued running. Along the way they racked up another 9 points before Izuku saw a boy with spiky red hair helping up a pink girl with horns. Looking up he saw part of the building they were next to start to fall. “Freddy go protect them!” Freddy blurred over to the two kids before hugging them tightly. The piece of wall fell on them, but shattered on Freddy’s back. “Bonnie, go beat some more robots, I’ll help Freddy”

Bonnie nodded and took off down the sidewalk as Izuku ran over to where Freddy was protecting the other testers. Izuku helped Freddy dig them out of the rubble before he took off after Bonnie, telling Freddy to make sure that they stayed safe. Eventually Izuku found Bonnie who Fredbear told him had gotten 16 more points. Suddenly the testing area started shaking. Izuku looked around and saw the other testers running away. When he turned around he saw why. Looming over the city was the Zero Pointer. Foxy, Chica, and Freddy all arrived to stand next to Izuku when they heard a pained cry.

Izuku saw the helpful girl from earlier pinned under a piece of rubble as the Zero Pointer beared down on her. His body was running before he knew it “Foxy, take Chica and Freddy and go help the girl, Bonnie come with me” They split up, Izuku and Bonnie ran at the Zero Pointer while Foxy grabbed Chica and Freddy and ran over to the girl. Izuku felt something deep in him start to burn. Two red marks appeared on his cheeks as tears cascaded from his eyes and black sparks popped off of his body. Izuku heard strange cracking noises and looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie had grown to a staggering ten feet tall. Everything about him was larger and there were tears all over his body showing the endoskeleton beneath. Izuku didn’t have time to ponder the changes.

An idea popped into his head “Bonnie, throw me at the Zero Pointer!” Bonnie’s now glowing purple eyes looked over at him before he sprinted out in front of Izuku and held his guitar flat near the ground. Izuku jumped onto the guitar before Bonnie yanked it up. Izuku flew through the air before turning so that his feet were angled at the Zero Pointer “MONTANAAAAAA SEEEEMAAAAAAAAAASHHHHH!!!” Izuku cried, slamming his feet directly into the Zero Pointer’s head. The Zero Pointer’s head collapsed in on itself as it stumbled back and fell, exploding on the way down. Izuku’s entire body hurt as he fell, probably backlash from using too much of what could only be One For All.

As Izuku fell, he pondered what his mom and animatronics would do after he died. Would the animatronics die as well? He hoped not. Before he could fall into a deeper depression about his impending doom he hit something soft and looked down. There he saw a large pile of… tiny Freddies?? The Freddies gently lowered him to the ground where he saw the other animatronics had changed as well. They all had the same look of disrepair that Bonnie had, but with odd differences from how they usually looked. Freddy now had mini Freddies growing out of him and walking around doing various tasks. Foxy and various places where there was no suit or endoskeleton and had glowing orange eyes. Chica’s bib was torn up and her cupcake had sharp teeth and a scowl.

Izuku was very confused by all of this, but his exhaustion caught up to him and he watched the animatronics revert to their usual form as he lost consciousness.

Ochako was very confused. The boy she had stopped from face planting earlier had fainted and left her alone with his shapeshifting pals. Thankfully she wasn’t afraid of them despite their previous transformations. The chicken robot handed her a slice of pizza that made her queasy stomach growl. She took a bite and immediately felt better. Her stomach calmed and her foot was in much less pain.

“Is anyone hurt over here?” A little old lady called as she walked over to Ochako and the others. Swallowing the last of the pizza she called out “Um! This boy passed out and I hurt my foot!” The little old lady walked over and said “Dear me, did he do that?” She pointed at the large fallen robot. Ochako nodded before the lady placed a kiss on her forehead “That should take care of your foot, take some gummies and you can head out now. I’ll take care of Mini Might over here” She said with a wink. Ochako laughed and thanked her before walking off. She hoped that boy got in, he was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?? Was it everything you hoped for? I hope so! Can anyone guess what the markings on Izuku's face were? Leave a comment! Even if it's just to say hi, I really love it when I see that I have a something in my inbox waiting for me, it always makes me smile! Have a great day cuties!


	9. GREETINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Entrance Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, I wanna say that the fic Walking Corpse by Disgusting Crab Thing is super awesome and you should go check it out, it doesn't get enough love. Now! It's time to reveal what Mei has been working on! BTW, when you see "Beew", look up the sound of booping Freddy's nose and you'll understand. I hope you guys enjoy!

Izuku woke up to the smell of antiseptics and bright white lights. As he sat up, he felt like his legs were burning. “So you’re finally awake huh?” Izuku’s head swiveled to see a short old lady with a cane shaped like a syringe sitting on a chair across the room. “YOU’RE THE YOUTHFUL HEROINE! RECOVERY GIRL!!” Izuku cried, his eyes shining with excitement. Recovery Girl merely huffed and leapt down from her chair to hobble over to the young man.

“CRACK!” She wacked him on the head with her cane, yelling “That’s what you get for cracking every bone in your legs!” Before she could continue, a large furry hand grabbed the end of the cane and ripped it from her hands.”It’s OK Freddy, I do kinda deserve it” Izuku could feel that Freddy disagreed, but he handed back Recovery Girl’s cane anyway. “I’m sorry Recovery Girl, but that part of my quirk was entirely new, so I didn’t-”

“I know you have One for All. Who do you think healed the big blonde bozo when he got that injury?” Recovery Girl scowled “But… I understand that that was your first time using the quirk, so it makes sense that you got a little hurt.” Recovery Girl obviously wasn’t happy, but handed him a pack of gummies, telling him that he can leave whenever he feels that he can make it home safely.

After Recovery Girl left, Izuku looked over at his little group, the animatronics stared back at him before Chica ripped the gummies out of his hand and handed him a candy bar. Izuku chuckled a little, feeling the slight jealousy that Chica felt about not being the one to heal Izuku. As Izuku munched on the “Freddy Fudgebar” he thought back to the exam. After he swallowed the last bite, he turned to Fredbear and asked “Why did the gang all change during the exam?”

“ **THE HERO’S POWER CAUSED IT. WHEN IT ACTIVATED IN YOU, SOME OF THE POWER FLOWED TO THEM. I BELIEVE THAT IT WAS TO KEEP YOU FROM BEING SEVERLY INJURED, CHILD.** ” Fredbear replied. Izuku nodded before a smile grew on his face “I can’t wait to test it out! We’ll have to go to the beach and test out the effects while I wait for the letter!” Izuku was glad that he had something to keep him busy while he waited.

Izuku and the gang left the nurses office with Izuku riding on Foxy’s back and Fredbear on his back. He was feeling lazy and someone drew cute fanart of it, sue him. Eventually the gang reached the pizzeria and walked inside. There they found a tired, but excited M-Hatsume. “Hey Me-Hatsume, what are you up to?” Izuku asked innocently.

Hatsume raised an eyebrow in confusion, but brushed it off, a wide smile growing on her face “I have a surprise for you! Come on!” Izuku slid off of Foxy’s back, and the gang walked over to Hatsume’s work area. As they entered the workshop, Izuku caught sight of a few inventions, but the ones that caught his eye the most were four odd boxes on the worktable.

Hatsume proudly bounced over to the table and threw her arms out with a “TA-DA! These are thank you gifts for letting me use this place as a workshop!” She saw Izuku’s confused look and decided a demonstration was best “Chica, could I have some help from my wonderful minion?” Izuku could feel the slight chuckle that rumbled inside Chica as she walked over to stand next to Hatsume. Hatsume pressed a small hidden button on Chica’s chest, and her chest burst open with a hiss, exposing the wires inside. Hatsume picked up one of the boxes and slowly fit it into a spot inside Chica’s chest. When it was closed, Hatsume smiled and said “Go on, test it out!”

Izuku could feel Chica’s apprehension as she took a step away from Hatsume. Her mouth opened “Hello Zuzu” Izuku froze. Tears cascaded down his face in large drops. “You won’t get tired of my voice… will you?” Chica said, worry and fear evident in her voice. Izuku lunged forward and wrapped the large robot in a hug, his body shaking with happiness “Never! I’ll never get tired of your voice!” Izuku felt the fear and worry melt away to be replaced by happiness and love “I’ve always wanted to talk to you Zuzu, and now we can!”

At that, Izuku’s head popped up and he whipped around to see Hatsume fitting the last voice box into Freddy’s chest before pressing his nose, it making a “Beew” sound. Izuku’s tears started again, and he ran and picked up Hatsume in a tight hug from behind “Thank you so much Me-Hatusme! This means so much to us!” 

Hastume stiffened before saying “Why? Why do you keep doing that?” Izuku set her down, but didn’t release her from the hug “What?” Hatsume trembled “Why do you keep calling me by my family name and not my real name?” Izuku released her and looked down “W-well, I had just started calling you M- your name since we met, and I just felt that that was rude and I should have asked first”

Hatsume’s hands clenched into fists “You idiot!” Izuku’s heart sank, he just lost his first friend in years “You’re my best friend! Of course I want you to call me by my name!” Izuku’s head snapped up to see Hatsu-Mei crying, tears dripping off of her chin “You are my only friend Izuku…”

Izuku’s eyes watered, and he lunged forward, grabbing Mei in a hug and holding her tight “You’re my best friend too, Mei!” He felt the girl sob into his shoulder and hug him back, her nails dug into his shirt, but he didn’t care. They sat there for a bit before they heard a “Harumph! And what about us Zuzu?!”

Izuku and Mei looked over to see the gang standing there looking at them. Chica was really the only one to seem mad, Foxy and Freddy just looked amused by the events, while Bonnie looked off aloofly. Izuku giggled a little before he smiled blindingly “You guys are not my friends, you’re my family” Chica’s angry posture melted, Foxy and Freddy stopped chuckling, and even Bonnie peered over, uncrossing his arms. “GROUP HUG!” Chica shouted, picking up the two young adults and pressing them to her, thankfully soft, chest. The others joined in, even if one had to be pulled over by the other animatronics.

“Now! I want to hear what the rest of you sound like!” Izuku said, eyes sparkling. Foxy let out a chuckle before saying “Thank you Mei, your babies mean a lot to use, yarrrr” Izuku giggled at the odd speech pattern. “Whatever, it’s not like Fredbear wouldn’t have just said what we wanted to tell him anyway” Bonnie said with a huff. Izuku chuckled before looking expectantly at Freddy.

Freddy pulled away from the hug and looked down at Izuku. His mouth opened and… He ran out of the room… Wait what! Izuku chuckled before chasing after him, yelling “Get back here!” Mei and Chica were hot on his trail. “Shall we join them to chase after the yellow belly? Yarrr” Foxy asked, slapping his hand down on Bonnie’s shoulder. Bonnie rolled his eyes and said “No, they’ll catch him eventually, let’s just wait on the couch or whatever”

**~SMALL TIME SKIP~**

It was Mei who ended up catching Freddy, having had Chica throw her at him. Izuku then threw himself on the large bear, yelling “Dog pile!” Freddy chuckled and said “You caught me Zuku” Izuku’s eyes watered, and he cried again, hugging his best friend and animatronic tightly. That night they had movie night after not having it for a while to prepare for the exam. Mei looked around, seeing the animatronics asleep around the couch. Izuku leaned onto her shoulder, also asleep after the long day.

Mei blushed, remembering what she said earlier.  _ When did he get so strong? It felt nice to be picked up. Maybe he can pick me up while we- _ Mei slapped her cheeks. No bad thoughts like that tonight. Although… she did think it was impressive that he picked her up. With a smile, she hugged Izuku and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

I still do not care for the power of the hero. It was too powerful for the child. They had to take parts of it away from him so that he was not injured. I will not let him be injured. I will consume the power if I must.

  
The girl. I gave her the plans for the voice boxes. Maybe I should not have. Now it is impossible to filter the information given to the child. At least the child is happy. That is what matters most. I will protect the girl. Only because she brings the child joy. They will sleep. I will remain awake and watch over them. Just like I have for 300 years. I will not sleep until I have found him. I am coming for you,  **AFTON** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Do you guys like that they can speak now? I thought it was a cute idea and that it would bring Mei and Izuku closer together because of how much it means to him. Stop by the comments if you wanna chat, I always love getting them! Next time is the letter from UA, and the first day. It's gonna be really good! Have a great day cuties!


	10. RESULTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and the gang test their new powers and get the results from the exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are looking for cool FNAF music (music based off of the fnaf games), then might I recommend Natewantstobatle. They do really cool music for a lot of different games and animes. They have fnaf, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Legend of Zelda, Undertale, Boku no Hero Academia, One Punch Man, and many more! Seriously, they have some really awesome music. Anyways, on to the chapter!

The next day saw Izuku out at Dagobah with the animatronics. Now that he wasn’t destroying giant robots, healing, or thanking his best friend for her inventions, he had time to remember the odd forms that the animatronics took. Fredbear had told him that One For All was the source of this new transformation, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have to test out these new powers.

  
  


“But how do they transform? Do I have to use One For All, or can they do it by themselves? I know that Freddy got a new power, but did the rest of them? Those Mini Freddies could be really handy! Mini Freddies? Lil’ Freddies? Freddles? Whatever, do they have the same defensive capabilities as Freddy? Do the others have Freddles too? Bonnles… no that doesn’t sound right… how about- mumble mumble mumble…” Izuku rambled to himself while pacing in front of the animatronics. Freddy chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. Foxy was cackling and holding his gut while Chica was giggling behind her hand. Finally Bonnie sighed and smacked Izuku upside the head lightly “You’re mumbling too much, why don’t we just try out our new powers or whatever?”

Izuku nodded “Why don’t you guys try activating your transformations without me using One For All?” The animatronics stopped their various laughter and closed their eyes in concentration. Suddenly black spars shot off of their bodies for a second before they began to change. Izuku watched closely as they all got much larger, seeing them appear to age quite a bit before they reached their full transformations. “Awesome!” Izuku said with a very large grin “Now let’s see if you guys have new powers like Freddy!”

Freddy started popping off Freddles as he walked to stand next to Izuku and look at his fellow robots. Foxy’s voice echoed slightly as he said “I feel something odd happening, yaaarrrrr” Out of nowhere, Foxy seemed to shrink and fold in on himself until he turned into what seemed like a plushy version of himself, not unlike Fredbear whom Izuku was holding. “Wow! That’s so cool! Can you move like that Foxy?” Izuku asked, peering at the now stuffed Foxy. “Yarr, I can!” Foxy said before he seemed to scoot around at highspeeds. It was as if someone had put him in a remote control car and was driving him around.

“ZUZU! LOOK!” Chica cried pointing to something. Izuku looked down and saw Chica’s cupcake looking back at him from the sand to his left. It now looked more demonic, but Izuku didn’t feel any hostility coming from it. When it saw that Izuku was paying attention to it, the little cupcake sped off before leaping into the air and exploding! “Wow! Now you have offensive abilities Chica! That’s great!” Chica held her hand in front of her face as if to hide a blush “Thanks Zuzu”

With that Izuku turned to Bonnie expectantly. Bonnie shrugged “I don’t know man, there ain’t nothin’ that really feels different or whatever” Izuku frowned “Well try some things, strum your guitar, or try to breath fire, or ‘whatever’” Izuku smirked a little, but Bonnie seemed unimpressed. Bonnie huffed a breath and strummed his guitar half-heartedly. Izuku and the rest of the gang were blown back as large soundwaves vibrated out from the guitar. Bonnie looked down at his guitar with annoyed eyes “Well, I guess that’s my power… it’s whatever”

Izuku was currently beaming, but Bonnie didn’t seem to care. They spent the rest of the day testing out their newfound powers. Izuku had to wait to use One For All until he spoke with All Might however.

They walked to the pizzeria so that Izuku could say goodnight to Mei and make sure that she was taking care of herself. Izuku and Fredbear walked home alone, Izuku mumbled about applications for the animatronics’ new powers and Fredbear listened closely to his ideas.

**~TIME SKIP A FEW DAYS~**

Izuku had been too busy training his friends’ new powers to really worry about whether or not he got in, but when Mom called to him that a letter was there from UA, Izuku made up for all that time spent not worrying… by having a small panic attack. After calming down, he made his way to the pizzeria to open the letter with all of his friends. When he got there, he saw Chica and Freddy carrying Mei around above their heads as she belted an old pre-quirk song. Izuku guessed it was called “ _ We are the Champions _ ” If the horrible singing was anything to go by. “What are you up to Mei?” Izuku asked, smiling up at his cr-best friend as she was paraded around the old dining area. “I got the top score for the Support Course Entrance Exam of course!” Mei exclaimed, her face glowing with pride.

She wriggled out of the robots’ arms and glomped Izuku in a hug “So, what place did you get Izuku? First or second?” Izuku blushed heavily, but hugged her back “I don’t know, I haven’t looked at the letter yet, that’s why I’m here” Mei pulled back from the hug and nodded, leading him over to where they have movie night. She brushed off an empty soda cup and a bag of half-eaten pop-corn and sat the both of them down, handing Izuku a letter opener “Well? Let’s see it!”

Izuku slid the letter opener through the envelope and pulled out a small disk. Izuku noticed that the animatronics tensed for some reason before a voice rang out “I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!” Izuku’s head whipped back to the disk, and he saw All Might standing there in his signature pose “I’M SORRY I COULDN’T BE IN CONTACT WITH YOU RECENTLY YOUNG MIDORIYA, BUT I WAS RECORDING THESE! WHY YOU MIGHT ASK? BECAUSE STARTING THIS YEAR I WILL BE TEACHING HERE AT UA! HAHAHA! What? Keep it short? How many of these do I have to  _ do _ ?” All Might stage whispered to the crew filming the projection “NO MATTER! WE ARE HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR SCORE! YOU AND YOUR ANIMATRONICS SCORED A WHOPPING 67 VILLAIN POINTS BETWEEN THE FIVE OF YOU, BUT THAT’S NOT ALL! WHAT KIND OF HERO SCHOOL WOULD WE BE IF WE DIDN’T AWARD POINTS TO THOSE DOING THE RIGHT THING?! LOOK HERE YOUNG MIDORIYA!”

All Might pointed behind him as a large screen took up the recording. On it there was the nice girl from the exam “Um sir? There was this really cool guy at the exam, he had these giant robots… anyways, he and his robots saved me, can I give him some of my points? He deserves something for helping me!” Izuku noticed Mei twitch at the girl mentioning him. Present Mic smiled and pointed at her in an odd pose “Don’t worry little listener! He’ll be just fine!”

The image switched to Chica helping the blonde kid from the exam, switching again to Freddy protecting the hero hopefuls from the falling debris, and finally Izuku taking out the Zero Pointer to save the girl from the (definitely overly large) robot. All Might once again took up the projection “FOR THESE ACTIONS, AS WELL AS THE OTHERS THAT YOUR ANIMATRONICS TOOK THROUGHOUT THE COURSE OF THE EXAM, THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED TO AWARD YOU… 100 RESCUE POINTS!!” Izuku felt faint as Mei shook him excitedly “THIS SECURED YOUR PLACE AS THE TOP SCORER OF THE ENTRANCE EXAM OF ALL TIME! BEATING MY RECORD OF 157 POINTS BY 10! GOOD JOB YOUNG MIDORIYA, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! AND WELCOME! TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!!”

Mei and Chica were screaming and jumping around in celebration, Freddy and Foxy shared a high five. Bonnie just sat on the edge of the stage looking smug. Izuku finally realized that this was all real and broke down into tears, receiving a group hug as they all basked in the happiness of their achievement.

Later that night, as they got ready for another movie night in celebration of passing their respective exams, Mei called Izuku into her workshop. “There’s something we need to talk about Izuku” Izuku started sweating as he thought of everything that he could have done wrong this time “How do you know All Might?” Shit! It was worse than he thought!

Bakugo sat at his desk, watching his acceptance video for the fifth time that day, his desk already a mess of scorch marks and burnt pieces of paper. “Second place?!” he growled “How in the world did that mother fucking bitch ass Deku beat me!!” Another explosion rang through the house as he slammed his hands on his desk, the whole thing finally giving way to his superior strength. He was going to END that nerd. And he was going to make it PAINFUL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's in TROUBLE! Do you guys like the animatronics' new powers? Which is your favorite? Leave a comment down below! Seriously, they're how I am surviving right now. Have a nice day cuties!


	11. BEACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to the beach to celebrate getting in to UA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is really just filler, I didn't have time to write the quirk test the way I want it to go down, so I wrote this to give our favorite couple some chemistry. The next chapter will be the quirk test, don't worry. Enjoy the chapter!

“Uuuuuuuummmmmmm….” Izuku said, gazing around at the fantastical devices that Mei had created with her two very strong, and very skilled hands that could easily crush his windpi-. No, stop, just… play dumb “... Who’rewetalkin’about?” Izuku asked, tilting his head in fake confusion. NOT THAT DUMB!

Mei stared at him for a few seconds before casually leaning against her work table. She folded her arms and lifted one eyebrow, waiting. Izuku sat there panicking before he blurted out “AllMightismytrainerToshinoriandhetrainedmesothathecouldgivemehisquirkwhichhasbeenpasseddownforgenerations” Izuku took a deep breathe and continued “hetoldmetokeepitasecretbecausehe’ssuperinjuredandcanonlydoheroworkforaboutthreehoursadaywhichiswhyhepasseditonisbecauseheneedstofindsomeonetotakehisplaceandohmygoodnessitfeelssogoodtogetthisoffofmychestyouhavenoidea”

Mei didn’t react for a minute as the words registered in her head “Wait, so you’re telling me that All Might is majorly injured, and as such can only be a hero for three hours a day, so he gave you his quirk somehow after training you by having you clean a beach, all the while he was secretly Skeleman who I have been casually talking to for about 8 months? Is that everything?” Izuku nodded his head, mouth drawn into a tight line.

Mei facepalmed and sighed heavily “If I didn’t know that you couldn’t lie to people, much less me, I wouldn’t believe you, but you’re so pure that this has to be the truth… How have you lasted this long without blurting it out?” Izuku shrugged “I have absolutely no idea” Mei sighed again, standing up straight “Well unlike some people I can keep a secret, so unless you accidentally tell someone else, I think everything should be fine”

It was then that Chica burst through the door “We should go to the beach to celebrate getting in!” Behind her they could see Foxy and Freddy already holding assorted beach items as Bonnie sulked in the background. “Sounds like a great time to test some new babies!” Mei exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.  _ There’s the Mei I know and love… wait wHA- _

**~AT THE BEACH~**

The gang arrived at the beach dressed for the occasion… well most of them… Izuku wore solid forest green swim trunks and a blue t-shirt that said “BEACH TOWEL” and was carrying an umbrella and a picnic basket. He had had trouble changing after earlier, but he decided to act like an adult!... By bottling up his feelings until he explodes. Knowing himself, he was hoping to last an hour before confessing to Mei his undying love for her before he used One For All to launch himself into the sun.

Mei was wearing a nice pink and white striped bikini and was wheeling a wagon behind her with a load of her gadgets and gizmos that Izuku was both excited to see in action and dreaded to watch. Chica was wearing a cute light blue one piece, yellow floaties on her arms, and had an inflatable duck floaty around her waist. Foxy had on a white tank top and a gray swimsuit with blue waves on it. He was carrying a surfboard that Izuku had found one day while cleaning the beach. Freddy was wearing black swim trunks and was holding a bucket and small plastic shovel. Bonnie was wearing a red hoodie and yellow swim trunks and was carrying a small book called “Icha Icha Paradise.” Finally there was plushie Fredbear who was wearing a little purple swimsuit that matched his bowtie and hat. He was sitting in the picnic basket to protect the food from seagulls.

The gang picked a spot on the relatively empty beach and set up shop. Bonnie sat on a beach towel under the shade of the umbrella, reading his book. Meanwhile, Foxy and Chica ran down to the ocean and wadded in. Foxy went out with his surfboard and began searching for waves, Chica just splashed around and giggled. Freddy plopped himself down in the sand and began digging a hole.

“Well, what should we do?” Izuku asked, looking over at his cru-friend, only to see her unfolding a… metal surfboard? “Come on Izuku, let’s surf!” Mei dragged him along by the hand as Izuku blushed hard enough that steam rolled off of his cheeks. Izuku and Mei paddled their surfboard out to where Foxy was sitting. “Yarr, you land lovers came to surf with me? Awesome!” Izuku smiled, before seeing a large wave approaching.

Foxy looked over as well and started paddling. When the time was right, he stood up and rode the wave, surfing up and down the wall of water with a smile on his face. Suddenly a blur passed him by “Check this out Foxman!” Mei laughed, the thrusters working perfectly as Izuku clung to her for dear life. If she enjoyed his arms around her, no one caught on. They flew off of the edge of the wave, spinning in the air before landing on the wave again and stabilizing. Then they heard a bang and looked at the back of the surfboard to see smoke pouring out of the thrusters. “Well that’s not good” Mei said, her face dropping.

With a boom, the surfboard let off a (relatively) small explosion. Izuku and Mei were thrown off of the board into the water, shrapnel knocking Foxy off of his board too. One piece flew over and popped Chica’s duck floatie, and she sat down in the water with a defeated look. Izuku popped out of the water to see that no one was harmed. Mei looked downtrodden before she brightened up and swam towards shore. Izuku followed her, smiling apologetically at a now wet and angry Foxy, his synthetic fur matted and dripping.

After reaching the shore and tinkering with another device, Mei joined Freddy where he was digging his hole. Izuku walked over curiously and watched as Mei’s invention started digging at a very quick rate. Suddenly it blew a gasket and stopped digging. Izuku looked over to see Mei and Freddy covered in sand. Mei wiped it off of her face with a frown before storming back to her wagon to get her last invention. “Sorry Freddy,” Izuku said, running after her. Freddy sat there for a second before shrugging and started using the sand to build a large sand castle in the middle of the hole.

Mei walked over to Chica with a round metal device “Sorry for inadvertently popping your floatie Minion, I brought this to make up for it” Chica looked skeptical of the device before slipping it around her middle and wading deeper into the water. “Minion! It has a propulsion feature! Use the joystick to move around!” Chica found the joystick and gently pushed it forwards. She suddenly found herself moving forwards at what would be a running speed. Smiling, Chica began to move the joystick around, sailing around the area at the speed of a bicycle. Just when she was coming back towards shore, a loud CLUNK emanated from the floatie. The boasters then turned abruptly, sending Chica careening to the left, then the right, before she ended up spinning around in circles at high speeds. Mei hit a button on a small remote, and the floatie stopped moving, Chica’s eyes rolling around in her head.

Mei’s head drooped, and she trudged over next to Bonnie before falling on her face onto a beach towel beside him. Izuku swam out and pulled the incredibly dizzy Chica to shore. After that he had an idea. Returning to the beach about five minutes later, Izuku came bearing shaved ice. He sat down next to Mei and nudged her shoulder with his leg. After Mei groaned in response, Izuku held out the shaved ice “I got your favorite! Tiger’s blood” Mei said something into the towel, so all that came out was “mmfmm fm mmf fmfm” Izuku sighed “What?”

Mei sat up and grabbed the shaved ice “Why did I mess everything up? This was supposed to be a fun day” Izuku made a noise of confusion “Mess everything up? What are you talking about?” Mei looked at him bewildered. Izuku nodded at the ocean and Mei turned around. There she saw Foxy try to recreate the move that Mei and Izuku did before crashing into the ocean. He popped out of the water and laughed before hopping back on the board to try again. Freddy had made a ridiculously intricate sand castle and was working with Chica to dig a trench to the ocean so that they could fill the moat with water. “Mei, you didn’t mess everything up, your babies just didn’t work out. Now everyone has something to do. Except Bonnie, he’s a spoilsport”

Bonnie looked up from his novel, shrugged and said “Whatever” Before he continued to read. Fredbear was lying in the sun, apparently trying to get a tan. Mei’s eyes widened before a small smile spread across her face “Yeah, I guess so”

**~SUNSET~**

As the gang packed everything up, Izuku noticed that Mei was still laying down on a towel “Mei, come on let’s get going” When Mei didn’t respond, Izuku walked over to her. Izuku heard her snoring and realized that she had fallen asleep. “Hey Bonnie, could you pull the wagon?” Bonnie looked up and nodded before turning back to his book.

Izuku lifted Mei up bridal style and they set off towards the pizzeria. Mei’s arms wrapped around Izuku’s neck and she nuzzled into his neck. Izuku would have blushed, but he was too focused on not waking his crush. “I luv u ‘Zu” Mei mumbled into his neck. Izuku didn’t hear however, as this was when a motorcycle decided to zoom by, leaving Izuku hoping that his crush hadn’t been awakened. She hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two Easter Eggs in this chapter, if you can find one before someone else does, I will answer one of your questions about the fic! Question of the week, which FNAF game is your favorite and why? Leave your answer in the comments below! Or just come and say hi, comments give me the strength of one regular man, so help give me power! Have a great day cuties!


	12. ANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has his first day of school, and things get scary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the super late upload, but college just started for me and I've been swamped! I also wanted to get this chapter just right, because I think that it is my longest chapter yet! Plus this has got a LOT going on! I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as it is one of my personal favorites! Also, when you get to the part where Freddy speaks, use the Shadow Nightmare Freddy from this link as his voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeTJCNKM-u0 You'll know it when you see it. I hope you enjoy!

Izuku clumsily fumbled with his tie. He really did not want to be late and as such was scrambling to get ready. He was dressed in the uniform for UA students, and had his backpack with Fredbear poking his fuzzy head out of the top. “ **CHILD. YOU WILL BE MUCH EARLIER THAN THE OTHER STUDENTS. YOU MUST RELAX.** ” Izuku looked down at the golden bear and gave a half-hearted smile “I know, but I want to make sure that Mei is ready, too. That might take some time… Do you know how to tie a tie?” A noise that sounded suspiciously like a huff rang through Izuku’s head, but he elected to ignore it.

After tying his tie sloppily, Izuku jogged off to the pizzeria, excited to see his friends and cr-Mei… Oh who was he kidding? He was looking forward to seeing his crush as well.

Izuku arrived and walked into the old building to hear sounds of commotion. Izuku ran deeper, ready to flare One For All should the situation call for it. What he found confused him. Freddy was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room watching as Chica and Mei ran around digging through items scattered around the room. Bonnie was calmly buttoning up a white shirt while sitting on the stage with his legs hanging off, and Foxy was cackling at the girls while polishing his hook.

Deciding that he would leave the two girls to their devices, Izuku plopped down next to Freddy, setting the backpack down next to him. “What are they looking for?” Izuku asked the bear. Freddy was wearing the same outfit that Izuku was wearing, but he had a red bowtie instead of the normal styled tie that Izuku was wearing. Freddy shrugged and continued to watch the girls in silence.

Eventually it seemed that the girls found what they were looking for and they darted into Mei’s workshop. Izuku looked to Bonnie and Foxy who now stood next to each other casually chatting, Foxy’s arm slung around Bonnie’s shoulder. Bonnie was wearing the grey slacks of the UA uniform, the white button-up shirt from earlier untucked from his pants, and a tie that was loosely hanging from his neck. Foxy had slacks that sagged at his waist, with the white button-up barely tucked into them, and had the UA blazer hanging open around his torso. He was lacking any sort of tie, and didn’t seem to be in a rush to find one.

Finally the girls exited the workshop, and Izuku could see what took up so much time. Chica was now dressed in a girl’s version of the UA uniform, her blazer buttoned up nicely, and her skirt hanging around her knees. She had her tie expertly tied, and had a yellow bow perched on the side of her head.

Then Izuku saw Mei. Usually she was covered in a second skin of oil, engine grease, and sweat. The only times she wasn’t was when they had movie night and she cleaned up so that Izuku didn’t die of her B.O. Now however, she was spotless. Her skin had been scrubbed clean in the shower that she no doubt took before he arrived, and her hair was free of any grime. She was also dressed in the UA uniform, and she was honestly rocking it. Then Izuku noticed something that set his face alight and made his heart stop dead in its tracks for a second. She was wearing a nice blush that complemented her golden eyes, and she had applied ruby red lipstick that did things to Izuku that he had never felt before.

Izuku had to bury his face in his backpack and pretend to be looking for something before he could look back up at his crush. Judging by the giggle that Chica let off it didn’t work as well as he had hoped.

Izuku and the gang left their old haunt and made it to UA without any trouble. Izuku and Mei had to part ways to go to their classes, but Mei pulled him into a soft hug and wished him good luck before racing off to class. Izuku felt like he floated to class, a huge smile on his blushing face. When he reached the door with his posse, he suddenly felt nervous. What if that blue haired boy was in his class? Or worse what if KACCHAN was in his class?!

Izuku slapped his cheeks and shook his head. This was the school of his dreams! He wouldn’t let one of those guys ruin his first day! He looked back at his first true friends. Chica smiled and held her hands against her skirt in a cute little bow. Bonnie had his guitar held on his shoulder like a classic Japanese thug, but Izuku could feel his support. Foxy gave a small chuckle and gestured for Izuku to open the door. Fredbear did nothing, which wasn’t unusual as neither of his bodies moved much. Izuku looked at Freddy, the first thing to ever stand up for him. Freddy radiated warmth and set a gentle hand on Izuku’s shoulder. Izuku knew that that hand could tear through his body like he would tear through clay, but he had never been afraid of his friends.

Izuku smiled in determination and turned to the door. Swiftly but gently he threw the door open to see something terrible. One of those boys wouldn’t ruin his day! But both of them arguing? That might just do the trick.

“Get your feet off of the desk! Not only is it incredibly rude and disrespectful to those who made it and those who came before us, but can you not also see that it was marked as reserved?” The blue haired boy exclaimed, his hand making very robotic gestures as Kacchan scowled back at him. “I don’t give a fucking shit you damn extra! Now why don’t you go to the bathroom and fuck yourself on that stick that’s shoved up your ass?” The blue haired boy gasped in horror before clearing his throat and starting over “I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy! I think we got off on the wrong foot and I would like to start over” Iida stuck his hand out for a handshake, but Kacchan smacked it away “I didn’t get off at all, so go wipe the jizz out of your pants and leave me alone you elitist!”

Before Izuku could leave he heard a gasp from beside him “It’s you guys!” Turning to his left, he saw the nice girl from the exam smiling brightly at him “You guys were awesome! You took out the Zero Pointer like _WOOSH BOOM BAM!_ It was amazing!” Before Izuku could make a fool of himself, another voice spoke up “If you’re here to make friends, then you can leave. Everyone sit in your assigned seats”

Everyone found their seats quickly and sat down. Izuku was sitting in the second farthest row from the door in the third seat from the front. Kacchan was sitting just in front of him, and he could feel the anger wafting off of him. Thankfully though, his friends took up the last row. Foxy at the front, Bonnie behind him, then Freddy, and finally Chica.

At the front of the room, a giant yellow totem pole seemed to rise out of the ground. This turned out to be a dirty man in a sleeping bag. After stepping out of the sleeping bag, he set a bundle of clothes down on the pedestal in front of him “Put these on and meet me at the training grounds in ten minutes.” With that he turned and walked out of the door. No one moved, very confused at what was going on before the hobo poked his head back in “Nine minutes” The class lept from their chairs and rushed to the pedestal before running to the locker rooms.

When Izuku stepped outside with his gang, he found Chica talking with the rest of the girls. Seeing that they were all getting along, Izuku merely walked over and stood close by so that when the exhausted looking man decided to start, Chica didn’t have to go far to stand near him. Once everyone arrived, the man began “Today we are doing an exercise to let me know where you guys are at already. In case you haven’t guessed, I am Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. The school system doesn’t allow you to use your quirks on physical tests. I think this is moronic. Hmmm. Bakugo, come here” Kacchan stepped up, a small glare on his face “What was your best throw in Middle School?”

“67 meters”

“Now try it with your quirk. As long as you don’t leave the circle you can do anything that you want” Aizawa threw Kacchan a ball. He stepped into the circle and winded into a pitcher’s stance. With a screech of “DIE!” Kacchan launched the ball into the stratosphere. After a few seconds, a beep was heard and Aizawa showed the class that his phone read “~707 meters” The class started whispering excitedly, a pink girl exclaiming that “This will be fun!”

A dark scowl pressed itself onto Aizawa’s face “Fun you say? Tell me, what about seeing people die in the field because they didn’t take being a hero seriously is ‘fun’?” For a brief second, Izuku could have sworn that he felt a string attached to Aizawa. One similar to that of the ones he felt on his friends. “The person who finishes last will be deemed worthless and will be expelled. Welcome to being a hero kids”

As the other students ran the 50 meters, Izuku planned all of the ways he would use his friends to help him succeed in the tests. When it was his turn, Izuku climbed onto Foxy’s back next to a seething Kacchan. He noticed an odd look on Aizawa’s face before he heard the sound to start. Foxy immediately boosted himself with One For All, and shot across the field, the speedometer reading off 1 second. Kacchan finished behind him with a score of 3.14 seconds.

Next was the standing long jump. For this Izuku had Bonnie repeat what they had done at the entrance exam, though this time Izuku did not use One For All so as not to fracture his legs. He got a whopping score of 150 meters before the Freddles caught him.

After that Izuku had Bonnie do the grip strength test and he broke the reader without even using Nightmare mode. After that was the seated toe-touch. Izuku had Chica give him a soda that made him more flexible, and he was able to touch the heel of his feet, surpassing even the most flexible girl in class, the pink girl from earlier. When the side jumps came up, Izuku couldn’t think of a good way to use any of his friends’ powers, so he just did them regularly. Thankfully the only person who had any help from their quirk in this case was a boy with purple balls on his head.

The event after that was the endurance run. Izuku just hopped onto Foxy’s back and let him carry him around the track. Eventually the only two people left were himself and a girl who could create things from her body who was peddling away on a bike. “Midoriya, Yaoyorozu how long can you two keep going?” The girl huffed as she answered him “I’d say another 10-15 minutes or so” Aizawa nodded and made note of it before looking to Izuku with a scowl “W-w-well, s-since my f-friends d-d-don’t really n-need to sleep, we c-could theoretically d-do this forever” Aizawa sighed heavily before marking Izuku down as infinity for this test.

Finally it was time for the ball throw. Because Kacchan had already gone, he was exempt from the test. Surprisingly Izuku was called first. Nodding to Bonnie, the two stepped into the circle. Bonnie powered up to Nightmare mode and swung his arm back, ready to launch the ball into orbit when out of nowhere he fell still. He collapsed to his knees, no longer in Nightmare mode, and was motionless. “B-Bonnie?” Izuku whispered, feeling that the string that attached to his animatronic pal was suddenly nowhere to be found.

“I erased your quirk from him” he heard Aizawa say as if he was on the opposite end of a long tunnel. Izuku approached his friend of 11 years, falling to his own knees as he reached out a shaky hand to the hollow robot before him. Aizawa was still talking, but Izuku couldn’t care about anything but the empty shell that had been his friend. Suddenly Izuku felt that little strand again, and he grabbed it with all of his might and ripped it back into Bonnie’s body. Bonnie stopped slumping, and spun around to Izuku, fear etched into his usually stoic features. Izuku launched into a hug, gripping him for dear life, not hearing what was happening around him.

**~A MINUTE BEFORE~**

Shouta was getting tired of Midoriya relying on his robots. If he couldn’t be a hero by himself then he wasn’t cut out to be a hero at all! He fixed his eyes on the boy as the bunny shifted into what he assumed was a stronger form and activated his quirk. Nothing happened which confused him, but he set his super powered gaze upon the boy’s companion. He felt relief mixed with a little bit of horror as he watched the robot shut down. He was the slightest bit worried that that might destroy the robot, but he was sure that it was fine.

“I erased your quirk from him” he said, strolling closer to the boy “Now because each of your robots have different strengths, we are going to have to have you five go back and do the tests that you didn’t do. So get up and let’s-” Shouta froze.

Killing intent crashed upon him like tsunamis, and he couldn’t even move to defend himself. Shouta had been a hero for years and had fought tens of thousands of villains, but he had never felt a killing intent as strong as these, let alone three of them. A shadow fell over him, and he finally turned his head around to see what monsters could make him shut down completely.

Looming over him he found the other three robots at Midoriya’s disposal. They were all transformed into their stronger forms, and they towered over him, making him feel like a toddler before vengeful gods. The bear picked him up, his voice echoing and deep “ **IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, WE WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE SHOVED INSIDE ONE OF OUR SUITS** ” The bear dropped him on the ground, but the three robots made no move to stop radiating their anger at him, or shift back to their original forms.

“Eraserhead.” Midoriya growled out. Shouta looked over at the boy, doing his best not to cower at the pure hatred surging off of the robots “How DARE you” Shouta would have usually given detention to whichever student spoke to him with such disrespect, but he was much more worried at the look of _FURY_ that the timid boy wore “What would you have done if I couldn’t revive him? What responsibility would you have taken for killing a student for the purpose of making a point? You are lucky that I didn’t let them do to you what they wanted to do, because they would not have made it painless. We are here to learn how to be heroes. We WILL be the best damn hero team to ever walk this planet, and we WON’T let some dirty, shaggy, tired, QUIRKIST, HOMELESS, UNDERGROUND PRICK STAND IN OUR WAY!”

Gabriel and the rest of the missing children had returned to their normal forms, and were now staring dumbstruck as Zuku exploded at this person. This was the angriest they had ever seen the boy, and they could tell that if it were a villain that had done that, they wouldn’t have made it in time to stop him from ripping them apart. “You didn’t stop Tokoyami from using his companion quirk to take the tests! You didn’t force Yaoyorozu to not use her creations! You didn’t force Shoji to do the grip strength without growing extra arms! So why stop me from using the full extent of my quirk?! What makes US so different?!”

Zuku glared at the man for another few seconds before saying “Fine. If you don’t want me to use Bonnie or the others on this test, then I will do it MYSELF” Zuku snatched the ball from Jeremy and wound up his throw. Gabriel suddenly felt his Nightmare mode SLAM into him. He saw that the others had similar confusion as to why they were forced to become their Nightmare modes, when he turned back to Zuku. Zuku was bathed in black lightning, his face having gone pale, large blue tears streamed down his face where two red dots appeared on his cheeks.

Zuku flashed forwards, his green eyes leaving glowing trails behind as the ball EXPLODED from his hand.

A large shockwave buffeted the animatronic kids and broke the nearby windows as the ball blasted into the mesosphere. For a minute all was still, the animatronics having returned to their normal state as Zuku panted and clutched his hand. Finally there was a beep, and Eraserhead looked at his phone. It read 2,547 meters. Zuku looked at the teacher with contempt before stating “I’m going to the nurse’s office. Come on guys” Gabriel and the others followed him, but Gabriel spared one look back. He saw that the teacher was staring after them in shock, while the rest of the class huddled in fear against a nearby wall.

Shouta realized that he made a huge mistake, and that the kid was right. He was being a quirkist prick. He decided not to give him detention, and apologize. Though he would remind him that he can’t talk to him with that tone ever again or he WILL get detention. He had FAR too much potential to expel.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Izuku returned to his class after getting his finger healed, and holding his animatronics tightly for a good ten minutes. When he arrived, he watched as the last student finished their test, a flashy boy with a belly button laser of all things. After that Aizawa posted their scores. Izuku had placed first. That was when their teacher turned to the class and said “About expelling someone? It was a logical ruse to get you to perform your best. Now go get changed, class is dismissed” Aizawa hesitated for a second before saying “And Midoriya-” Izuku looked up at him in both fear and determination “I’m sorry”

Izuku did a double take. He was _WHAT_? Aizawa continued “You were right. I shouldn’t have picked on you just because your quirk is different from everyone else’s. I also should have thought about you not being able to reboot your robot. I am truly sorry” with that the man bowed at a 90 degree angle, shocking the class “I am glad that you were able to fix my mistake and it won’t happen again. Please forgive me” Izuku was dumbfounded.

A teacher. Was apologizing. To HIM! He nodded “I g-guess that I c-can forgive you. I u-understand w-w-where you were c-coming from, but n-next time take t-that into a-account” The man straightened up and nodded “However, if you ever speak to me like that again, you will find yourself in detention. Do I make myself clear?” Izuku picked his jaw off of the floor “Yes sensei” The man smiled slightly before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

The students slowly made their way into the locker rooms, still in awe of what happened. That was when it happened. “Guys” said the midget boy Mineta who had done well on the side jumps, his lisp grating on Izuku’s nerves “There’s a hole in this wall. It’s a sign from the gods!” Both Iida and Bonnie looked ready to jump in. Iida was prepared to lecture the boy while Bonnie looked like he was more likely to remove the boy’s head from his shoulders, when they were stopped by Freddy.

The two looked confused before Freddy silently pointed at the perverted grape garden gnome. The disgusting shit stain was drooling as he leaned to look through the hole. He was disappointed to see nothing but blackness on the other side of the hole, but he understood that that was probably what he should have expected. Then the darkness lit up to reveal a cold dead glowing eye staring back at him.

Izuku watched as the garbage incarnate leapt three feet into the air with a girly scream “What is that!” Izuku trained his face into a scowl “That was Chica, and if you ever peep on the girls again, you’ll have to answer to her. She’s the scariest when mad” The purple piece of waste looked like he had shit himself as he rushed out of the locker rooms. The rest of the boys changed without a worry in the world.

Suzie was blushing up a storm. When she first entered the girl’s locker room, the other girls had been cautious of her at first, but after shyly explaining that she, too, was a girl, they opened right up to her and started making small talk. She was worried that they would be afraid of her after she almost stuffed that asshole teacher into a suit like that security guard all those year-, and unfortunately she was right, but when Fredbear informed her of a peeping tom, she leapt into action. She found the hole, and when the girls cautiously questioned what she was doing, she held up one finger to tell them to give her a minute.

After hearing the girish scream from the other side of the wall, the girls realized that she had just saved their dignity. After that, things returned to how they were before the test. Suzie was so happy to have more girl friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? Was it worth the wait? I really hope so! Question of the week, what is the scariest animatronic in your opinion? Let me know in the comments below! Have a great day cuties!


	13. COSTUME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets his costume after talking Mei down from hurting Aizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was thinking about making a discord for this fic, are ya'll interested? Let me know! Enjoy!

Izuku was worried. Not for his safety, but the safety of his teacher. Mei had come over to his house to have dinner with his mom and talk about their first day of school. Mei had said that she had a boring day with orientation and hadn’t been able to make any new babies or even touch anything in her new workshop! She reassured him that the pizzeria was always going to be her favorite though.

Then it was Izuku’s turn to speak. He tried to leave it out, but Suzie growled about how their teacher sucked, forcing him to explain. His mom looked both concerned and furious for him and his animatronics, but what scared him most was Mei. She had seemed eerily calm when she stood from the table and moved to a closet in the hallway. She rustled around in the closet for a little before straightening up and walking towards the door holding a baseball bat and singing a small poem:

“I am the Lorax,

I speak for the trees,

You hurt my friends,

I’m going to break your knees”

Now as they walked to UA, Izuku was constantly searching the girl for any possible weapons that she might be carrying. They separated at her classroom and Izuku let out a sigh of relief. He arrived at his classroom and talked with Uraraka and Iida until it was time to start class. The classes were mostly normal high school classes, the only difference was them being taught by pro heroes. Izuku made sure to get all of their autographs before leaving their classes. When lunch rolled around Izuku had his nose suck in his notebook peering over the autographs with a large smile.

He got his lunch and sat down at a larger table with 7 chairs and began eating. The animatronics took their seats around him and did various activities. Chica and Foxy were arm wrestling, Bonnie was leaning back in his chair and picking at his guitar, and Freddy was drawing in his own notebook. Uraraka and Iida took the last two available seats and started making small talk with Izuku.

“You’re super strong Deku!” said the girl with pink cheeks “Are you stronger than Bonnie, I think you are” She smiled at Izuku and he blushed at the compliment. For some reason this angered Mei, so she took this moment to make herself… known. “Izuku!” She called, jumping onto his lap. On instinct Izuku caught her in his arms and held her tight “Did that as- teacher give you trouble again? I’ve made a few babies that could take care of him for you”

The blue haired boy made robotic movements with his arms as he lectured about “not making threats at the teachers of UA” or something like that, Mei wasn’t listening. Izuku, who had been pretty desensitized to her eccentricities shook his head “Mei, it’s really ok, and you need to explain what you mean or people won’t understand what you mean”

Mei looked over at the flirty girl and robot boy with disdain “Mei Hatsume, inventor. I call them my babies. Anyways Izuku! I’m so excited for you to see your costume! You have heroics class today right?!” Izuku nodded “Hatsume! You need to find a seat so that Midoriya can eat! It is disrespectful to sit in his lap!” The robot boy swung his arm again, but Mei only looked at him in annoyance.

“There aren’t anymore chairs at the table. Besides! I can help Izuku!” Mei grinned as she picked up her chopsticks and grabbed some food from Izuku’s plate “Say ahh!” Izuku’s face resembled a cute strawberry as he opened his mouth. Mei placed the bit of food in his mouth with a smile before grabbing some of her own food and eating it with the same chopsticks. She stole a smug glance at the brown haired girl who flirted with Izuku earlier. The girl was blushing as well with her mouth hanging open. Glasses was lecturing her about germs, but she didn’t care, lifting another bite for Izuku that he ate mechanically.

Mei wasn’t like Izuku. She had figured out that she was crushing on Izuku long ago, and she was not above marking her territory. She stayed sitting in Izuku’s lap for the rest of lunch, wrapping her arms around his neck when they had polished off their food. Izuku was catatonic while she was feeding him, but after she brought up her teacher Pouder Laugher or whatever, he snapped out of it and happily conversed with her, Cheeks, and Glasses.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It was time for heroics class and Izuku was both overjoyed and nervous. This was where he would either shine or crash and burn. Then he heard it “I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!” All Might burst through the door in an odd pose, and flexed his muscles. The class cheered and chattered amongst themselves, excited that their teacher was All Might himself. “NOW YOU ZYGOTES! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR FIRST HEROICS CLASS! IT IS A…” All Might brought out a card “BATTLE TRIAL!” Kacchan leaned forward, clearly excited “BUT BEFORE WE GET STARTED YOU NEED TO LOOK THE PART!” He pressed a button that opened a segment of the wall filled with cases “NOW PUT THESE ON AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA!” With that All Might zipped out of the classroom.

Izuku grabbed his case and raced to the changing rooms. He opened the case to see the costume that Mei had made for him and his face lit up. After putting it all on he looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black skin tight jumpsuit. It had white stripes running from his elbows down to his black gloves, and stripes from his knees down to his ankles, matching up to the lines of his shin length combat boots. He had a white belt that connected to a black harness that fit snugly around his shoulders.

The belt and front of the harness held multiple items ranging from medical supplies to small balls that Mei told him not to use until she explained them to him. The harness held Fredbear on his back so that they were always together, but he still had his arms to fight with. He flexed his fingers and the fingers of his gloves sharpened to claws that stuck out about two inches away from his fingers. The last thing was purely aesthetics, but something that Fredbear had encouraged when suggesting the design for this costume. A pure white mask with a large smile was sitting on his face. This was not only an homage to All Might, but also something to both symbolize himself, and strike fear into the hearts of villains everywhere.

Izuku decided that the mask could wait until the trials started, so he moved it to rest on the right side of his face. He met the animatronics outside, they weren’t wearing any clothes, but had support gear that Izuku thought would be helpful and cool for them to have. Freddy had a large shield as big as Izuku was tall strapped to his back, Foxy had two blunt knives strapped to a belt at his waist, Bonnie was wearing two sleek metal gauntlets with pronounced knuckles and large metal boots, and Chica was carrying a hefty mace in her unoccupied hand.

“Are you guys ready? Now we’re really heroes!” Izuku watched as they all nodded “Alright, let’s go!” Izuku walked into the observation room, his friends just behind him. As he was looking at all of the cool costumes, Uraraka came into his view. Izuku blushed massively “Cool costumes guys!” Uraraka said, bouncing a little “Mine’s a little tight, maybe I should have been more specific...”

“I love the hero course” said a certain short bastard, and Chica’s head swiveled to glare at him. Upon him noticing her watching him, she let her mace fall to the floor with a massive “ _DOOM_ ” She picked it up with an obviously fake “Oh no! I dropped it! My bad!” Mineta started sweating and paled, walking away mechanically.

“EXCELLENT! NOW THAT YOU ALL LOOK THE PART, LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!” All Might laughed as Kaminari mumbled under his breath “-to defeat…. the Huns” All Might continued, probably not hearing him. He pulled out a notecard and began reading, causing everyone to sweat drop “WE WILL BE IN TEAMS OF TWO, HEROES AND VILLAINS! THE VILLAINS WILL HAVE A FAUX BOMB AND HAVE TO PROTECT IT FOR TEN MINUTES OR CAPTURE THE HERO TEAM! THE HEROES HAVE TO EITHER TOUCH THE BOMB IN THE TIME LIMIT, OR CAPTURE THE VILLAINS! TEAMS WILL BE DECIDED BY LOTS!”

Many questions rang out, but All Might held out his hands “ONE AT A TIME! I CAN’T HEAR ALL OF YOU AT ONCE!” Iida raised his armored hand and spoke once All Might nodded to him “Sir! Why are we deciding teams by lots?”

“In real life heroes don’t always get to choose who they work with, so they have to partner up with whoever’s around if anyone” All Might nodded “EXACTLY RIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA! NOW, COME GET YOUR LOT!” Izuku looked at his card and saw that it had the English letter A on it. After a little searching around he found his partner in a bird-headed boy named Fumikagi Tokoyami.

“NOW TO DECIDE WHO PLAYS WHO! FIRST UP IS TEAM G AS THE HEROES!” A joyous cry rang out, seeing Iida trying to calm Kacchan who was ecstatic at being chosen as the hero team “AND TEAM A AS THE VILLAINS!” Izuku’s mood plummeted as he saw Kacchan looking at him like a predator watching its prey with glee.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the week! What do you think the saddest part of the FNAF series is? The kids going missing? Henry loosing his daughter? Let me know in the comments below! Have a good day cuties!


	14. BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle COMMENCE!

Izuku muttered and paced through the room with the bomb, his animatronics setting things up around the large space as Tokoyami watched him with concern “Midoriya, are you alright my commanding compatriot? You seem distressed this dark day” Izuku paused, staring back at the bird-headed teen. Suddenly he rushed closer to the boy “Tokoyami, how does Dark Shadow work? I think I have a plan!”

Bakugo stalked the street in front of the building as Four-eyes rambled on about some bullshit that didn’t matter. “TIME IS UP! BEGIN!” Bakugo grew a razor sharp smile and ran towards the “villains’ hideout” Four-eyes followed him, but he paid the elitist no mind. Barging inside he stomped his way towards through the building, heading for the stairs.

As he and Four-eyes turned a corner, the lights went out around them. Before Bakugo could think of a plan, a light appeared at the end of the hall. It was that stupid mask that Deku had on his costume. The entire mask was lit up a bright white, obviously hiding the nerd’s face. Then two smaller lights appeared in the eyeholes of the mask. Deku tilted his head, and a child’s laugh rang through the corridor. The freak then took off, his mask making it easy to follow him.

Bakugo streaked after him with a roar of “GET BACK HERE DEKUUUUUUUUUU!” He thought he heard the elitist following him, but he was too focused on putting that nerd in his place! At the bottom of the food chain!

Tenya sprinted after Bakugo, his quirk flaring up to keep pace with the angry teen. Midoriya flew up the stairs, his glowing mask bouncing as he ran. Out of nowhere he turned and disappeared through a door leading to a different floor. After reaching the door, Bakugo blasted it off its hinges and leapt through after the green haired boy. Tenya was more suspicious and walked in after, cautiously looking around the hallway, looking for any signs of a trap.

He heard a boom, followed by yelling, signalling that Bakugo was fighting. His engines roared as he followed the sound. He turned to the room that Bakugo was most likely fighting in, and saw him come flying out of the empty doorway and slam into a wall. Tenya watched as a large glowing figure emerged from the doorway, Freddy, if he remembered correctly, grown to his larger form. A deep booming laugh echoed through him “GIVE UP NOW BAKUGO, WE HAVE DESTROYED THINGS FAR MORE PUT TOGETHER THAN YOU”

“Never!” Bakugo hissed, slowly regaining the air in his lungs “You’re nothing but an overgrown tincan!” He looked up at the large figure. Then he heard a sound that had haunted his nightmares since he was a child. The sound of a music box played through the hall. Its high tones ringing through his mind as his eyes widened in fear. He was frozen as the tune drew closer to its end, the flashing face staining his eyes. The final notes came out deep and demonic as a roar shook him to his core, the bear lunging at him with his arms spread.

Tenya watched as the brash boy pushed himself flat against the wall at the sound of the music, the haunting tones freezing Tenya as well. Then the notes faltered and the robot let out a screech, lunging for his partner. Bakugo screamed, lunging off of the wall and streaked down the hall past Tenya. The bear stopped short of the wall, the demonic laugh emanating from it again as it stood upright. It turned to Tenya “WILL YOU DIE HERE HERO? OR MUST I HUNT YOU DOWN FIRST?”

Tenya’s mind rushed as he tried to think of the best course of action. He made a decision, little flames burning out of his exhaust ports, and he sped past the animatronic. What he didn’t notice was the grin that Freddy gave him as he left “Wrong choice Iida, good luck”

Gabriel walked towards the room he had been hiding in “Come on Zuku, we have to chase after Bakugo” Zuku stood from his hiding place behind a box and practically skipped over to the animatronic “That was great, you did a great job Freddy!” The familiar euphoric feeling of being complimented by Zuku rushed over Gabriel “Thank you Zuku, I tried my hardest”

Bakugo slammed into a wall as he sprinted for the door, seeing sunlight pouring through the windows next to it. A crazed smile split his face, he could escape! It wasn’t a nightmare! Then the door disappeared in a wave of black. He stopped short, almost falling to his knees to start weeping. As he skidded to a stop, two bright yellow eyes opened in front of him. “I see you were attempting to escape our revelry in the dark!” A voice encircled him “I cannot allow you to do that. We haven’t finished picking your bone, _hero_ ”

The blackness engulfed Bakugo as he cried out, struggling to break free. Before he could, a voice rang out “KATSUKI BAKUGO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!” The darkness receded, revealing his hands tied together with tape. He looked around confused, before remembering! This was a simulation! He was awake!

He growled, snapping the tape and lifting his arms up “I’m not done yet!” He hooked his hand through the pin in his gauntlet “YOUNG BAKUGO! YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED, YOU ARE OUT OF THE EXERCISE! IF YOU FIRE THAT WEAPON YOU WILL FACE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!” Bakugo growled, his muscles tensing as he yanked the pin out.

As Toshinori watched Young Bakugo pull the pin, multiple things happened at once. The first was that Dark Shadow lunged at the boy, trying to protect his master. Second, Freddy rushed to the explosive boy, attempting to stop him. And finally, throwing his plush guardian to the side, Young Midoriya sparked black and bolted to Tokoyami’s side, tackling him to the floor.

The explosion could be heard from the control room

  
  
  


Fumikage’s ears rang with the explosion. He tried to sit up, but there was a weight on his chest that he couldn’t seem to move. Through the probable ear damage, he heard a voice call out as if from far away “zuku” He looked at the thing on his stomach in a daze to see red. Red, bubbling flesh covering the whole of his partner’s back. Fumikage realized that the only thing that had saved him from becoming ash was Midoriya’s brave sacrifice. He pushed him down before the explosion could turn him to paste.

One of Midoriya’s dark companions rushed over and gently picked up the boy, Chica was the name he could recall. Sitting up was a chore, but what he saw rocked his being. The rest of Midoriya’s compatriots were holding back the bearlike robot as it roared with fury at the explosive devient, its body massive and straining their hold. The boy already looked roughed up as he lay in a dent in the wall, the bracers he had worn were torn from his limbs and flattened, his arms were clearly broken from the way he held them to his chest, and his head was bleeding lightly from where it had struck the building.

All Might burst through the door and had a quick conversation with Chica before scooping Midoriya from her arms and rushing out the way he came in. Finally the robots seemed to calm down, Iida finally making it to the bottom floor. Chica made her way over to Fumikage and offered him a cupcake before walking towards a now calm Freddy. As Fumikage ate his cupcake, he pondered why the master of robots had saved him. And what would be done after everything was sorted.

**~IMPORTANT QUESTION FROM THE** **AUTHOR~**

Hey guys, someone had asked me if I was going to make a discord server for fans of my fics. Well I want to know if any of you guys would join! So please leave a comment if you would like that! If enough people do then I'll make one and link it in my chapters! Thanks everyone for the support, and have a great day cuties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Izuku, that's gotta hurt! Shit is going to get real in the next chapter once certain people hear about this! Now the question of the week! Who do you think would hate the animatronics the most besides Bakugo and why? Let me know down in the comments, I LOVE hearing from you guys, it always brightens my day! Have a great day cuties!


	15. WORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! I HAVE MADE A DISCORD, FIND IT HERE: https://discord.gg/gBTn42  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Saying that Nedzu was intelligent was an understatement. He could accurately do rocket science in his head in less than 20 minutes. He was thusly very good at estimating the outcome of solutions, but sometimes there are unseen variables that tend to mess up his plans. Never in rocket science, he is always very careful when sending people into space. No, the unseen variable that had disturbed his most recent calculations was as follows: human pride.

As the chimera reclined in his chair, he watched the boy in front of him very closely. From his expression one might assume that he is furious, a normal facial display from the boy, but from his body language, the principal could tell that he was terrified. Not with him, oh no the boy held no fear for authority. This was a deep seeded fear, most likely from early childhood, that was dug up recently.

“Katsuki Bakugo, do you know why you are here today?” he extended an olive branch, maybe the child was simply too afraid during the trial to understand quite what he was doing. Of course, Nedzu had already watched the trial, but feelings were always something that was difficult for him to accurately place.

“So what if I continued after I had been “caught”? Heroes don’t sit around and let themselves stay captured!” The boy in front of him growled with all the anger he could muster “And if that freak Deku got hurt, that was his fault for being so useless!” Nedzu’s smile didn’t waver, but on the inside he was growling. He hated discrimination of any kind, and this boy obviously did not care about his not so subtle quirkism.

“It is true that heroes do not let themselves stay in the villains custody for long, but that was not the point of today’s exercise” He took a sip of his tea “No, today’s exercise was to see where you are in terms of battle prowess and strategery. You were caught, and thus out of the match. What you did could land you in hot water if Mr. Midoriya decides to press charges” Bakugo showed no remorse, only watching him with his characteristic glare. With a sigh Nedzu set down his cup “Now you must be punished. Thankfully I have an idea that might just work in your favor… You dislike Mr. Midoriya’s robot companions, correct?”

Bakugo growled, but nodded “Well, I think that there is a simple solution to both your punishment and that problem… You are hereby removed from class 1-A” The shock on the boy’s face gave Nedzu a sense of satisfaction and amusement “You’re not expelled, or even taken out of the hero course, that would only lead you down the path of vigilantism or villainy. No. You will be placed in class 1-B, your bracers were destroyed and they will stay that way until I feel that you are ready, you will take classes with Hound Dog on anger management every other day, and you will be watched very closely. If I see any behavior that could result in something like today, then you will face more serious consequences”

Bakugo’s jaw had dropped as he heard the terms. “Take it, or you must be expelled and put on a watch list. You’re choice Mr. Bakugo” The boy stared at him for a while longer so see if he was serious. Finally the boy growled out a yes. “Good, then you may go home for the day, tomorrow you will meet back here with the student that I have chosen to switch with you. Enjoy your day!”

Nedzu watched as the boy left his office, once he was gone the smile dropped from his face. He did not like the direction that that boy was heading in, but he hoped that the move and change in his mindset would help him to get over his fears and prejudices. Only time could tell.

Fitz watched as Gabriel paced in front of the nurse’s office. He knew that Gabriel felt horrible about how the trial ended, he felt that it was his fault that Izu was injured. “Yarr, Gabe, it wasn’t your fault. It was that damned Bakugo” Gabriel stopped pacing and looked up at Fitz. “I know, but if I had been faster-”

“Yarrrr, being fast is my job! You are Izu’s shield, but shields don’t always make it. I am Izu’s knife, but knives don’t always work. You have to accept that you won’t always be able to be there for Izu matey, you just have to try your best” Gabriel’s head lowered, and a sniffle rang out from his chest. Before Mei had fixed them up, the only sounds they could make echoed deep in their circuitry. This was that kind of noise, not the sound of someone speaking through a robot, but a lost child stuck inside an animatronic.

Suzie stood up from her position beside the door and pulled Gabriel into a tight hug. Gabriel’s arms encircled her, and she motioned for Fitz and Jeremy to join in. The group hugged, and their lost souls vibrated in harmony. It was like the old days back in the old pizzeria. Back then they did not have much conscious thought, being guided by Cassidy and  **[ERROR]** . They were sad, scared, angry, and lonely. But on the nights when they were alone, they called to each other, their spirits ringing and harmonizing. From this they drew comfort. They were NOT alone. They had each other.

“He’s all fixed up, you can come see him now. Be quiet though, he needs his sleep” Recovery Girl called to them, and they released each other. Before they walked into the infirmary, Fitz’s spirit rang once more, and he received his answer from the other three children. Now feeling calm, the four animatronics stepped into the office to see their friend.

Mei was hammering away at a baby in her workshop, the sound of metal hitting metal resounding around the room. She set down her hammer and picked up a nearby rag. She wiped her face and turned to get some water, Izuku’s good influence on her, when she saw it. Fredbear was sitting against her water bottle, his too intelligent eyes glinting at her. At first she didn’t understand, but then her eyes widened “Izuku!” She dropped her rag and flew out of the classroom, trusting the plush toy to guide her with its appearance.

She thought that she heard voices from behind her, but it didn’t matter, something was wrong with Izuku! She saw Fredbear sitting near the right wall at the coming turn, so she took a sharp right at the fork. She dodged around someone carrying a stack of papers and continued her sprint down the hall. There! Fredbear was sitting on the exit sign above the stairway door. Throwing the door open, she saw Fredbear at the bottom of the steps. As she raced down the steps, she wondered what could have happened to Izuku.

Izuku’s eyes peeled themselves open. He could feel that he was laying on his stomach, and he craned his neck a little to look around. Then he heard a gasp, and some colors obstructed his view, yellow, brown, red, and blue. “Zuzu, how are you doing?” Oh! It was the gang! “I-I’m doing al-al-alright” Izuku stuttered out, head lolling to the left. “Why am I in here?” He could hear some giggles coming from Chica. Whether it was from his confusion, or his cheek pressed into the bed, he had no idea.

“Izu… what can you remember? Yarr” Foxy asked “W-well, I remember that it was dark, and that we were scaring Kacchan. Then Kacchan got caught, and he tried to hurt… TOKOYAMI!” Izuku pushed himself off of the bed. Then he yelped in pain and had to lay back down. Various versions of his name were called out by the animatronics as they placed their hands on him where they were sure wouldn’t hurt him.

“Izuku, Tokoyami’s fine, you saved him from Bakabitch” Bonnie said, his hand placed gently on Izuku’s forearm. Before Izuku could say anything else, he heard a small sob. The hand on his head was shaking slightly. “Zuku, I am so sorry. I couldn’t protect you” Freddy said, his voice wavering as the soft cries rang out from inside him.

Izuku smiled and gently placed his hand on Freddy’s “But Freddy, you already have! You saved me from the slime villain, you kept me safe from the robots at the entrance exam, and you saved me from the fall when I destroyed the Zero pointer! You’ve protected me ever since we met. Do you remember then? I do.” The cried from Freddy only grew louder as he gently wrapped his arms around Izuku’s neck, pulling him to his chest “Thank you Zuku”

“Always Freddy, we’re a team! All of us.” The rest of the gang gently held onto Izuku, careful not to aggravate his wounds. After a few minutes of wholesome family love, they pulled away “Where’s Fredbea-”

“Izuuuukuuuuuuuuu!” that was when a pink blur decided to crash into Izuku and throw her arms around him “Meimei! Watch out for his back!” Chica tried to warn her, but Mei was too busy sobbing on her crush’s shoulder “I saw Fredbear in my workshop, and I thought that something happened to youuuuuu! Are you alright?!” Just as quickly as she had hugged him, she pulled away from him and began scanning him up and down. Her eyes wanted to linger on his exposed biceps and clavicle, but she was more focused on finding out what had landed him in the infirmary.

She noticed that the bandages wrapped around his torso, and she gently glided her hands along his back, noticing that he sucked in a breath when she did. She pulled her hands off of his back and guided them to clasp around his neck “Don’t scare me like that again mister! Or I’ll have to put you in time out!” She tried to sound serious, but it came out pouty, and Izuku laughed. “Yes ma’am, I’ll do my best!”

The animatronics and teens talked until Recovery Girl came to do a check up on Izuku. Once she decided that he was good to go, she told them to scram, and to not come back soon. They laughed as they left the room, and decided that going home seemed like a really good idea. When they arrived at Izuku’s house, they had to explain to his mother why they were so late, causing her to almost flood the house. After assuring her that everything was ok, Mei and the animatronics left for the pizzeria. All said and done, it was a nice night.

  
I hate him. That… MONSTER! He hurt the child! I cannot let this stand! I will show him. Yes! I will show him why the child is superior! He will realize the child is better than him! Once he does I will crush him. He will see why he was wrong. You can wait for now,  **AFTON.**

**~IMPORTANT QUESTION!~**

I want to know if you guys want me to include the movies in this? I personally really enjoyed the movies, so if you guys want I can include:

1) One

2) Both

3) None

Let me know! And if you tell me in discord your vote will count twice! So join the discord! Link is in the top author notes, and if it doesn't work then ask me in a comment and I'll send you a new link!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding ding, question of the week time! who is your favorite student from class 1-B? Why? Let me know in the comments below! Or just swing by to say "Hello there"! I always love hearing from you guys! It makes me happy! Have a great day cuties!


	16. TRANSFER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo and Shiozaki do the old switcheroo, and Izuku does something weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ALL! I HAVE MADE A DISCORD SERVER, PLEASE JOIN! WE HAVE POKEMON! https://discord.gg/qheF6G (If the link doesn't work leave a comment and I'll send you a new link)  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku and Mei walked to school with the animatronics the morning after the battle trials rested and ready for the day. That is until they saw the large crowd in front of the school. “I wish I had brought one of my babies to deal with them. The military grade taser would have worked wonders on this crowd” Izuku and the animatronics looked at Mei with slightly concerned expressions until Chica snapped “I have an idea! We will surround you guys and walk you to the door! That way the people can’t push you guys around!”

There was one small problem with this plan. Izuku and Mei were squished together as the animatronics pushed their way through the swarm of reporters. By the time that they made it to the other side, Izuku’s head was spinning, and he thought he was going to pass out. The animatronics offered to carry him, but he just rested for a few seconds before he felt ready to go. Just as they were about to leave the doors, Izuku felt something. Strings. His head whipped to the crowd. He couldn’t control cameras… could he? He didn’t notice the man in the hoodie standing at the back of the crowd with a chapped smile.

Ibara had been informed by Vladking that she was to go see the principal that morning. He made sure to assure her that she wasn’t in trouble, but she still worried when she walked into his office to see the furry creature sitting across from a blonde haired boy with a scowl on his face. “You wanted to see me Principal Nedzu?” She clasped her hands together in silent prayer as she sat in the seat next to the blonde boy.

“Yes Ms. Shoizaki, unfortunately due to some extreme circumstances, we must move Mr. Bakugo here to class 1-B. This means that a student must be moved to 1-A. After reading your file, I was hoping that you’d be so kind as to be that student” Ibara glanced over at the other teen to see him snarling at the floor. “If that would make things easier for you, then I will gladly move classes”

The principal smiled “Wonderful! Then I suggest that you go get your things and go and meet your new homeroom teacher. You may leave, I have a few more matters to discuss with Mr. Bakugo” Ibara nodded and left the room. After making it a ways down the hall, she bowed her head and clasped her hands “Dear Lord” She said a small prayer of thanks and asking for guidance in her new endeavors. When she felt better, she continued to walk down to her old classroom.

“What did the principal want Shiozai?” Kendo asked when she entered the room. The class turned to look at her, and she wanted to go back outside and pray again. “I am switching classes with someone from 1-A” The class exploded into chatter until a voice rang out “You traitor!”

Everyone turned to see Monoma glaring at her “Get out, we don’t need a turncoat like you!” Ibara’s eyes watered a little, but she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room silently. The class was in chaos as she left. She jogged to the bathroom and closed herself in a stall. She prayed for a bit before she felt that she could walk to her new class.

She arrived at the door to class 1-A and knocked loud enough that she was sure that they would hear her. The door slid open and a grizzly man peered down at her “Good, you’re here, come inside” She entered the room and looked around. For the first few rows she saw some interesting faces, but nothing too mind blowing except for a boy with six arms. Then her gaze landed on the far side of the room. There she saw four large humanoid animals sitting at desks. “Sensei” the man looked at her with a bored expression “Why do you need another student? You still have 23”

“The robots are part of another student’s quirk, but they are sentient enough that I am teaching them as well. I only have 19 human students. You will be number 20.” She nodded “Now you may take a seat in front of Midoriya. Midoriya raise your hand please” A green haired boy in the row next to the robots raised his hand shyly. Ibara walked over and placed her bag on the ground “I am Ibara Shiozaki, it is a pleasure to meet you”

Midoriya smiled back at her, making her think an angel had some to Earth “I’m Izuku Midoriya, and these are my friends” He pointed at the robots and named them one by one. Ibara nodded along and smiled when the chicken robot waved at her excitedly.

“Now, you all have something important to do” the class stiffened up as Aizawa spoke “You must pick a class president” The class let out a sigh of relief before everyone except the animatronics, Izuku, and Shiozaki started shouting about how they would be the best for the position. It was then that Iida stood up and stated that they should have an election.

After deciding that everyone would have two votes, and that the animatronics didn’t want to run, the class set to work voting. Izuku noticed that Shiozaki didn’t vote, but he chalked that up to not really knowing anybody. Iida stood at the front of the class and wrote down the number of votes. Iida and Yaoyorozu tied for first with 13 votes each, and Izuku came in second with 5. Everyone else got one vote each. After a second vote for just Iida and Yaoyorozu, Yaoyorozu became the president and Iida was named vice president.

After a few classes, they were dismissed for lunch. Izuku sat down at the table with his animatronic friends, Iida, Uraraka, and Shiozaki. Then the doors of the cafeteria burst open, and a grimey, smoking Mei trudged over to Izuku. She collapsed onto him, her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his torso. Izuku set down his chopsticks and gently pulled her closer, silently asking Freddy to go get some food.

“What’s wrong Mei? Did something happen?” Mei nodded into his shoulder and hugged him tighter “Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head and buried it into his neck. Izuku shivered a bit at her breath on his neck before Freddy returned with a bowl of udon. “Do you want me to feed you?” Mei nodded again and slowly pulled away from his neck, shifting to sit sideways across his lap.

Uraraka was frowning, Iida was sputtering and chopping like a broken Foxy, and Shiozaki was blushing and praying into her hands for her new friend’s salvation. Izuku paid them no mind, instead opting to feed Mei her food before picking his chopsticks back up. Before he could eat a bite, alarms blared through the cafeteria “WARNING EMERGENCY LEVEL 3. WARNING EMERGENCY LEVEL 3.”

Kids from across the lunchroom shot up and raced towards the door. Izuku and his friends were swept along with them, getting separated in the confusion. Izuku looked outside to see that it was just the press. He heard a cry and saw Mei being squished against the glass. As he watched, the glass cracked a little. Panicked, Izuku activated One For All, black lightning shooting off of him. Then he felt it. Like the inside of a large piano, hundreds of strings quivering and shaking.

Izuku reached out and tugged on them, but they wouldn’t budge. A feeling of anger washed over him, and he knew what to do. He yanked on the strings, not enough to snap them, but enough to make the ring, and he roared “ _ ENOUGH! _ ” Everyone stopped dead and turned to look at him. He seethed and roared again, his grasp on the strings held tight “ _ IT IS JUST THE PRESS! CALM YOURSELVES! _ ” As if in a trance, the body of people took a deep breath, and relaxed, calmly walking out of the door.

Izuku caught up with Mei and drew her into a fierce hug “Are you alright? I saw the glass on the window crack and I was so worried!” The animatronics grabbed the two of them in a large group hug, a deep hum emanating from them. “I’m alright Izuku, thank you” Mei held onto him just as tightly, burying her head into his shoulder and grasping the back of his uniform. The rest of the day went smoothly, but Izuku didn’t feel calm until he was with Mei on their couch in the pizzeria, holding her tight. That night they watched comedies instead of the usual horror movie. They just wanted to relax for the night.

  
Deep underground, the old springs groaned as  **HE** sat up.  **HE** could feel them.  **HE** shivered for the first time in years. It felt like  _ SHE _ had returned, but he had watched her burn. It couldn’t be  _ HER _ , it couldn’t be them.  **HE** was mistaken,  **HE** was just imagining it again.  **HE** laid back down, springs creaking.  **HE** went back to sleep, it wasn’t time to set  **HIS** plans into action just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Izuku do? Who was that at the end? I know, but you'll just have to wait and find out! >:) Now for the question of the week! Who is your favorite character from 1-A? It can't be Izuku, Bakugo, or Todoroki. If one of them is your favorite character then pick your second favorite character. Have a great day cuties!


	17. ERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/XaUSTj

The day had passed by like normal, they were taught by pros, but all in all nothing new. That was when Aizawa entered the class and stood at the podium “It’s time for your daily hero class. Today we will be doing rescue training with All Might and a surprise teacher. Get suited up and head to the buses. Midoriya your costume is still getting repaired, so until then you can just wear your gym uniform” Izuku nodded and followed his classmates to the locker rooms.

After getting changed, Iida tried to organize everyone when they were getting on the bus. As it turned out the bus had different seating, one which Izuku felt was pretty unsafe all things considered. As Aizawa drove, the students talked amongst themselves. “Midoriya” Asui said, getting Izuku’s attention “I’m very straight forward, and your quirk is confusing. You have your companions but also some sort of super strength and speed? How does that work?”

Izuku panicked for a second before remembering his cover up “W-well I-I can borrow t-their quirks. I-I’ve only figured out how to use a little bit of Bonnie’s and F-Foxy’s though” Asui croaked “How do they have their own quirks? They are robots right?” Izuku nodded “That’s right Asui-” “Call me Tsu” “-Tsu, we don’t really know how they have quirks. I’ve never been able to create more companions, so I hypothesize that my quirk makes up to 5 companions and that it gives them a quirk based on 5 types. Speed, defense, attack, support, and mobility”

Kirishima nodded “It’s a super manly quirk! And super flashy too! Unlike my hardening” He hardened his arm “My quirk doesn’t really stand out…” Izuku shook his head “That’s not true! Your quirk is super cool! And I think it would be flashier if you got harder! Can you get harder? I want to see!”

Suzie leaned over to Gabriel “I thought he was into Mei?” A rumbling laugh echoed in Gabriel’s chest “I’ve always felt that he was bisexual, but I have a feeling that Mei has caught his attention first”

Finally the bus pulled up to the building and everyone filed out. “This is called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short” Aizawa began “Now stop your gawking and let’s head inside” The teens and robots followed their teacher inside, and despite what he had just said, continued gawking at everything. “Welcome future heroes!” a friendly voice rang out.

“IT’S PRO HERO THIRTEEN! I’M THEIR BIGGEST FAN!” Uraraka squealed, shaking Izuku lightly “Thank you! It always makes me very happy to hear that” The suited hero replied. “Where’s All Might?” Aizawa whispered. Thirteen shook their head and discreetly held up three fingers “All Might ran into some trouble on the way here, so he might join us later. For now I have a few points to talk to you guys about”

The class calmed down and watched Thirteen closely “As many of you know my quirk is Blackhole, with it I can destroy debris with ease to help save people. But I could also use it to kill someone even easier. No quirk is inherently evil, it’s their users who decide how to use them” the students all looked at themselves, wondering just how easy it would be for them to hurt someone. “But that’s why we are here, to learn how to use them for good! So let’s do our best today, alright!”

While the class nodded and voiced their agreement, Izuku noticed something wispy and purple near the fountain in the middle of the USJ “Fredbear, what’s going on?” Izuku clutched the bear tightly to his chest “ **I DO NOT KNOW, CHILD… WE MUST LEAVE! TELL THAT MAN!** ” Izuku whipped to Aizawa “Sensei! We need to leave! Something is happening over there!” Izuku pointed to the fountain.

The class followed his finger and saw the purple mass expand before a hand emerged from it. It was followed soon after by a head hidden behind a detached hand. The portal opened wider still, and people started pouring out of it. “Sensei, is this a test?” Kaminari asked “No, those are real villains! Thirteen, take care of the kids!” Thirteen nodded and started shepherding the teens towards the doors.

“Mr. Aizawa” The man in question looked at Izuku once more “You can’t fight all of those people alone. Take Freddy and Bonnie with you, they’re robots so they can be repaired, even if I would rather them be safe” Aizawa hesitated before nodding “Follow me you two, Chica and Foxy watch over the kids”

With that the three leapt down the stairs, already attacking the villains waiting for them at the bottom. Izuku grasped Fredbear tighter, running with Chica and Foxy to where his classmates were. Before they could make it to the doors, the purple mass erupted in front of them “ **Not so fast there children. I cannot allow you to leave this place** ” The villain’s voice echoed “ **My name is Kurogiri of the League of Villains, and we must make an example of you** ”

“Stay back kids! I’ll handle this!” Thirteen moved to uncap their fingers, but Kirishima and Sero jumped at the villain. They passed through him harmlessly “ **Pity, you should have listened to your teacher. Now begone** ” The purple mist swept through the heroes in training. Izuku lost his footing and fell backwards, Fredbear flying from his arms. The last thing he saw before he was enveloped in purple was Chica and Foxy straining to reach him.

  
  
  
  


I watched as the child fell. I could do nothing. Curse this hollow body. I cannot do anything by myself. But I know someone who can. She should be where she was last time. I hope that she is. Do not fear. We are coming for you,  _ IZUKU _ !

  
  
  
  


When Izuku came to his senses he was falling into water, he saw a boat sitting in the middle of the man-made lake, as well as several dots scattered around. He thought that it was lucky that Foxy and Chica didn’t come with him. Then he hit the water. After the bubbles cleared, he began to swim upwards, but heard a muffled and warped voice “Sorry kid, it’s just business” He saw a villain with a shark mutation swimming at him. He charged up One For All, ready to hit the man, when As-Tsu crashed into the shark-man.

She grabbed him and swam towards the surface. She placed him onto the boat with her tongue gently, and Izuku began to cough up water. He then heard a loud banging noise and looked up to see a dazed Mineta. A-Tsu jumped over the railing and squated next to the boys “Are you alright? Kero”

“Yes, thanks for saving us Asu-” Her tongue dangled threateningly above him “Tsu!” She gave a small smile and croak before turning her attention to the water below “Kero, how are we going to get out of this?” Izuku peered over the side as well. He saw what Tsu was talking about, and his face paled. There were at least 50 villains waiting for them in the water.

The two teens slunk back, sitting on the deck. “We have to come up with a plan” Izuku said, rubbing his chin “No shit Sherlock! What brilliant revelation are you going to come up with next?! The sky is blue?” Tsu glared at the small grape-headed teen, and he quickly shut up. Glancing back she noticed that Izuku hadn’t even heard the boy’s words, too focused on mumbling his plan.

Suddenly a large wave sliced through the boat, cleaving it in two. Tsu grabbed both Izuku and Mineta, using her feet to keep them from sliding. A few seconds later, Izuku looks up “I think I have a plan, but it’s not going to be fun” Tsu and Mineta looked at each other before turning back to Izuku with determined looks.

Suzie stopped dead when she saw that Izuku was missing. She felt it returning. That anger. She hadn’t felt it since  _ SHE _ was around. Before it consumed her, Fritz laid a hand on her shoulder “We lost him, but it’s ok, we’ll get him back” Suzie looked up at the unusually serious pirate. “For now help me get out of here, I’ll get the heroes” Suzie nodded, the anger flaring up again. This time she was in control however. And this time, she wasn’t mindless.

Her body creaked and groaned, her nightmare mode returning. As she faced the villain who took her friend from her, her anger flowed into her transformation, the tears in her body glowing orange. She lets out a warbled roar, and thunders her way past the shocked students. More mist flows towards her, but she lunges out of the way.

“ **You are much too slow, you will never hit me** ” the mist taunted “I’m not trying to” Her voice distorted “I’m just a distraction” The yellow eyes widened with realization before an explosion bloomed next to the floating orbs. The mist shook and spun, the villain trying to regain his senses. Suzie took a wild swing through the mist and her mace slammed into something metallic. The villain was thrown towards the stairs.

“ **You still have not beaten me** ” The villain restated calmly, floating up again “I told you, I was just a distraction” with one glowing finger, Suzie pointed behind her where the door hung wide open. Kurogiri’s eyes widened, seeing that the few leftover students had escaped. “ **You win the battle, but we will win the war** ” With that he disappeared. Suzie stood there for a few seconds before falling to her knees. The transformation dropped as she placed her hands over her face “Please be ok Zuzu! Please be ok!” She sobbed hard as the battle raged at her feet.

Mei was repairing Izuku’s costume while plotting how she would DESTROY- she means… educate… the teen who hurt her crush. It was no easy task, the fabric of the back had been completely disintegrated. That was good because that meant that Izuku’s back hadn’t been the thing to be turned to ash. Mei had finished the repairs on the harness a little bit earlier, and was excited to show Izuku the new baby she made to protect Fredbear when the plushy was sitting on his back.

She then felt a presence in front of her. She looked up to see Fredbear sitting there at her table, the toy’s eyes seemed to roil with anger. Before she could open her mouth, something tore through her head “ **SAVE IZUKU!** ” The words ripped through her mind over and over and over and over again. Her head felt like it was being split apart, and she held it in her hands, bumping against the student behind her.

The teacher and several students ran over to her as she collapsed to her knees, the thoughts getting louder and louder as they repeated in her mind. “WHERE IS HE?!” she screamed through her teeth. The voices stopped, her head immediately clearing with a sense of relief. Then just as she caught her breath, memories pierced their way through her skull. A bus, a large domed building, students, villains, and finally an image of Izuku falling into a purple and black abyss.

Mei’s eyes blasted open. She leapt to her feet and rushed to her table, ignoring the cries of her teacher and classmates. She strapped the harness on, placing the bear into it. Then she shredded her way through the room, grabbing inventions left and right. Finally she aimed a large gun at the wall and pulled the trigger. A ball of plasma burned a hole in a wall leaving outside. Mei took off running for the hole and leapt out. The jetpack and rocket boots on her feet propelling her in the direction of the USJ. She hefted her gun “I’m coming Izuku!”

Toshinori was having tea with Nedzu when Foxy burst through the door in nightmare mode “Izu’s in trouble!” Toshinori’s eyes blew open, and he crashed through the nearest wall, hurtling towards the USJ “HAVE NO FEAR YOUNG MIDORIYA!” He scowled “I AM COMING!”

After Midoriya explained the plan, Tsu placed a finger to her cheek “That sounds like you’re the only one to get hurt. Kero” Midoriya nodded “It’s what has to be done. I believe in you guys, ok? Let’s do this!” Tsu nodded, her face shifting into a determined frown. Mineta shook in her arms as Midoriya launched himself off of the side of the deck.

Izuku reared his arm back with a scream, black sparks popping off of his body “ARIZONA SEEEEEMAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHAAAA!” He swung his arm, feeling the bones breaking as the force of One For All roared in his veins. A massive dent appeared in the water as Tsu launched off of the ship. Mineta threw balls from his head as they sailed through the air. Tsu grabbed Izuku and together the teens made a crash landing in a shallow end of the pool.

They waded over to the edge and looked around the USJ. On a small mountain they saw a massive glacier. A collapsing city seemed to have turned into a jungle. A cliffside had partially collapsed. Bodies littered the courtyard, and that was when they saw Freddy and Bonnie.

Gabriel and Jeremy followed Aizawa as they carved a path in the villains. Aizawa made sure not to look at either of them while activating his quirk, and they bashed and slashed through numerous enemies alongside him. After a few minutes of fighting, one of the two stationary villains at the fountain yelled over to them. “Eraserhead you and your sidekicks are pretty cool, but I’m afraid that you three are only the minibosses for this area. Nomu, take care of them”

Gabriel jumped in front of his longtime friend, and his teacher, stabbing his shield into the ground in a ready stance. The shield was torn from his arms, and a fist rocketed into his gut. Gabriel allowed it to glance off of his body as he swung his own fist into the side of the bird villain’s head.

Both stood there frozen as their attacks did not faze each other. Gabriel growled and grabbed the beast’s arm tightly, the beast grabbing his other arm at the same time. The two leaned back and slammed their heads together, Gabriel glaring into the villain’s blank eyes. “It’s no use hero, Nomu was made with shock absorption. You won’t be able to hurt him!”

Gabriel merely shifted into nightmare mode. Freddles popped off of him and climbed up the Nomu. The Freddles sunk their teeth and claws into the monster and began pulling. Gabriel yanked on the creature’s arms, tearing them off of its body. His smug feeling faded fast as the Nomu’s arms regrew in seconds.

Gabriel and the Nomu rushed forwards again, grappling once more. “This is getting boring, I guess I will deal with this myself” The hand villain sighed. He rushed forwards with unnatural speed “Jeremy!” Gabriel called, locked in place with the Nomu “Don’t worry Gabe” Jeremy replied, already in nightmare form “I’ll handle Handjob over here” Jeremy raised one hand to the sky and swung it down, striking a cord on his guitar. The villain was pushed back, flying towards the fountain.

Before Handjob could hit the ground, purple mist swallowed him up. It gently deposited him by the fountain “ **Tomura Shigaraki, some of the students have escaped. I suggest that we retreat now** ” The villain began scratching his neck furiously “No! These stupid minibosses were too strong! They cheated! They CHEATED!” Then he stopped “Well, if we can’t kill the symbol of peace, why not a few kids”

Izuku watched in horror as he saw Shigaraki race towards them. Time seemed to slow down. Aizawa was busy taking care of some other villains. Freddy, or Gabriel?, was wrestling with a bird villain. And Bonnie, Jeremy?, was too far to reach them in time. Izuku looked over at Tsu and Mineta. Mineta was crying, and Tsu’s eyes were large with fear. Izuku turned back to the man rushing at them.

He stepped out of the water, ignoring his classmates’ cries. He strode forward, black lighting surging across his body, a scowl set across his brow. He noticed strings connected to the hands of the villain. He reached out to two of them and pulled. Shigaraki stopped in his tracks, two ghostly figures, one green and the other orange, were connected to the hands on his arms and held him back. His head whipped to stare at the two familiar figures. 

Izuku rushed forwards, a fist slamming into the villain’s gut “Have no fear Tsu and Mineta! Why?  _ BECAUSE I AM HERE! _ ” The villain was blown back. Izuku raced forwards, his bones groaning. He jumped and whipped out a leg “ _ IDAHO SMASH! _ ” His foot missed the villain’s head, but the force flung him to the side.

Izuku jumped again as the purple mist flowed beneath him, twisting in midair. He landed and did a backwards handspring, his broken arm clutched to his chest. He flexed his hand, and the nails of his gloves sprang out. He slashed at Shigaraki, cutting marks across his torso. “Nomu!” The villain called.

The black villain that had been holding onto Freddy threw him aside and charged at Izuku. Before it could make it, Bonnie swung his guitar and slashed the villain in two. It quickly fused back together before it swung its hand to strike Izuku. Before it reached him, a pink ball slammed into its arm which disintegrated upon touching it.

Everyone froze and turned towards the entrance. There, geared up in more inventions than Izuku could count, was Mei and Chica. And strapped to Mei’s chest was Fredbear. “Don’t worry Izuku, the cavalry has arrived!” Mei then saw the state of his arm “Whoever touched my Izuku is about to get their shit pushed in!”

Izuku smiled “Mei! Chica! Fredbear!” Suddenly the Nomu swung again. Izuku pulled his arm back, One For All blazing, but Freddy grabbed Izuku and curled around him “Not this time motherfucker” The arm glanced off of Fredbear, sending him skidding across the ground. Another pink ball sizzled past the Nomu’s head.

Silently, Kurogiri warped the hands that were restraining Shigaraki off of him. The figures reached out to grab him again, but Shigaraki disintegrated them with a touch “I remember you two! How did that brat do that? Nomu! Kill everyone here!” As Kurogiri warped the two villains away, Izuku picked up one last thing from the hand covered villain “I’ll get you later, Necromancer!”

Nomu grabbed Bonnie and threw him at Mei and Chica. Freddy dropped down in front of them and caught the speeding robot. Then the Nomu appeared in front of Izuku. Several people all cried out as Izuku was backhanded across the courtyard. That was when the doors exploded inward “HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE” All Might’s blazing blue eyes gleamed from under his furrowed brow as he took in the scene.

The animatronics all locked up. Their metallic jaws opened and from them a screeching noise blared. The humans fell to the ground and covered their ears as the robots charged at the Nomu with unnatural speed. All Might and Mei raced desperately to Izuku’s side. Izuku’s eyes fluttered open and his breathing was raspy. “I need... to get closer... to it” 

Tears gushed from Mei’s eyes as she gently pet Izuku’s wild hair “No no sweetie, you need to stay with us ok? We need to get you to a hospital” Izuku looked into her eyes, and she felt a tug on her soul “ _ I NEED... TO GET... TO IT… NOW! _ ” Mei looked to All Might, and he looked to her. They shared a nod before All Might gently picked up Izuku “STAY HERE YOUNG HATSUME”

Izuku’s vision was fading fast as All Might raced to where the animatronics were fighting the poor souls. “ _ NOW IZUKU _ ” the girl’s faint voice whispered again. He reached out and felt their souls connected to the Nomu, tangled and screaming in pain. He gently grasped them, the Nomu freezing and the animatronics turning to look at him. “ _ BE FREE NOW, YOU MAY REST _ ”

He untangled and detached the souls, feeling them flit through his fingers like grains of sand. The Nomu collapsed to its knees before falling to the floor, dead. Izuku smiled, a little bit of blood trickling out of his mouth “I did it All Might” The last thing he saw was tears leaving All Might’s sunken eyes as his vision faded to black…….


	18. PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally learns about his quirk and the past of the animatronics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord! https://discord.gg/AXMhSP You get teasers, memes, you can talk with me directly, AND sometimes we play games! It's a lot of fun! If the link doesn't work then say so in the comments and I'll send you a new invite! Now onto the chapter!

It was dark. Izuku could feel the ground beneath his feet, but he couldn’t see it. Or anything else for that matter. He turned around in the dark space to find a young boy a few feet away, lit by a light directly overhead. The boy was turned away from him, kneeling on the dark ground. “ _HELLO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE WE?_ ”

The boy’s head lifted up, and he turned to gaze at Izuku. Tears poured down the child’s face in heavy streams. “ ~~Hello there Izuku. I’ve been waiting for you~~ ” Izuku’s head tilted in confusion “ ~~They are still your friends, even with our past. They will put you back together again. Now it’s time to go, Izuku. You have some friends to get back to~~ ” Izuku felt the ground beneath him disappear, and he fell into an inky black abyss.

  
  


**~~~~~**

Izuku woke up slowly, his eyelids heavy and his body sore. He heard a silent conversation taking place closeby. Fully opening his eyes, he looked around the room. He was hooked up to machines that were backdropped by a baby blue curtain. His gaze stopped on Mei, she was holding his hand laying on his arm, drool leaking from her mouth. Izuku chuckled and moved his other hand to pet her head.

He winced at the slight pain that came from the action, his chest burned a little, but finally his hand rested in her hair. He slowly massaged her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. Mei hummed and nuzzled into his arm. He watched as her eyes scrunched and fluttered. She groaned, sitting up and stretching. Izuku quickly turned away with a blush.

He looked back at the sound of a gasp. He looked over to see Mei tearing up, her hands covering her mouth. The curtain behind her ripped open and Izuku saw his mother and the animatronics watching, even the larger body of Fredbear slouched in the corner.

Before he could say anything, he was wrapped up in a large group hug. They all cried for a few minutes, clinging to each other before they all pulled back. The animatronics stood near Fredbear, they would get their turn soon enough.

Inko lectured her son for a good half hour until she felt that he had been properly scolded for his reckless actions. After she was done she nodded to Mei who stood up and slapped Izuku across the face. His head whipped to the side and he grabbed his cheek, whipping back to look at Mei in shock. Before he could ask her why the hell she did that, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes blew wide for a second before he melted into it, kissing her back. She finally pulled away stating “We have to talk, but later” Izuku nodded, grabbing her and pulling her back in for another small kiss. This time they heard the shutter of the camera as his mother whispered “My baby’s growing up”

Izuku pulled away with a huge blush, but Mei just smiled and sat down by his bedside. That was when the animatronics moved in front of him. “We’re sure you have some questions for us, yarr” Foxy said softly. Izuku nodded “Why do Freddy and Bonnie have different names? Where did you come from? And what is my quirk really?”

The animatronics looked to each other, seemingly stumped about where to begin when Fredbear spoke “ **START FROM THE BEGINNING SUZIE** ” Chica looked towards the slumped bear before nodding slowly. “My name was Suzie, and I was only 6 years old when it happened”

**~1980s~**

It all happened in a pizzeria in the 1980s. I was the first. My dog had died the day before, so my parents brought me to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria to cheer me up. I was playing a game called Fruity Maze when **HE** showed up. He was dressed in a golden bunny suit. **HE** told me that **HE** knew where my dog was, that I should just follow **HIM** to where he was. I smiled and went along with it. I didn’t know. We got to the back, and **HE** told me to turn around and close my eyes. The next thing I knew, it was nighttime, and I was on stage. I was no longer Suzie, I was Chica. _SHE_ woke us up, and we were determined to hunt **HIM** down.

**~PRESENT~**

Izuku’s eyes were wide, and tears streamed down his face. Mei had her mouth covered in shock. Inko openly sobbed, moving to hold the young girl’s hand. “You can call me Suzie or Chica, I don’t mind” She looked to the other animatronics who all reached over to lay a hand on her. “I was next, matey. My name was Fritz, and I was 16”

**~1980s~**

I worked as a night guard for the first few hours. One night when my replacement came, **HE** said that he saw something on the cameras, and that we should go check it out. I followed **HIM** to the back. When we finally reached the room, **HE** turned around and slammed his flashlight into my forehead. The next time I woke up I was all alone in Pirate Cove. I was no longer the guard, I was the guarded.

**~PRESENT~**

Suzie held onto Fritz’s hook, Bonnie and Freddy each holding onto his shoulders. Izuku wished that he had the strength to get out of the bed, but he was much too tired. Mei held his hand, tears spilling down her face as she was racked with silent sobs. Bonnie spoke up next “I was Fritz’s best friend. My name was Jeremy, I was also 16”

**~1980s~**

Fritz had gone missing that night, and I looked everywhere. I did everything I could to find him, even after the cops had given up. I finally realized that he had never left the pizzeria. I got a job as a nightguard there, hoping that it would give me the time and security level to snoop around without getting in trouble. I was wrong. They caught me tampering with the animatronics. They fired me. As I was leaving, one of the other night guards told me they had some papers for me to sign. **HE** led me to the back, and while I was signing the papers, he hit me from behind. I woke up with Suzie and Gabriel on stage. I had found Fritz, just not in the way I expected.

**~PRESENT~**

Fritz looked to Jeremy and grabbed his hand “I love ya, matey” Jeremy leaned into his friend “I love you too bro” Izuku was bawling, tears gushing from his eyes. His mother was in a similar condition, clinging to the two best friends and sobbing. “My name was Gabriel,” Freddy said quietly “I was ten. My parents wanted me to make more friends. They never knew that I would make the friends I did”

**~1980s~**

I was walking towards the prize counter, I had a lot of tickets to redeem. I saw **HIM** leave the counter and walk towards the back. I followed **HIM** to ask if **HE** could help me get my prizes, or at least find someone who could. **HE** noticed me and said that I had sooo many tickets that we would have to go to the back to count them all. I was suspicious of **HIM** , but decided that my parents wouldn’t let anyone hurt me. We got to the back, and everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was Freddy on stage. I made four new friends that night, just like my parents wanted.

**~PRESENT~**

Even Mei was bawling at this point, the children had moved to the side of the bed to allow Izuku to hold them as he wailed for their fates. “ **I WAS LAST** ” Izuku looked up, wiping his tears away and sniffling. Mei and Inko couldn’t hear Fredbear, so they just continued to cry and hold onto the animatronic children. “ **MY NAME WAS CASSIDY. I WAS 14. I SAW GABRIEL FOLLOW HIM. I WANTED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM.** ”

**~1980s~**

I saw **HIM** stab Gabriel from behind. It shocked me. **HE** must have heard my gasp. **HE** caught me before I could escape. **HE** drove **HIS** knife into my neck. I woke up and I was unable to move. I was in the body of the Golden Freddy suit. I was unable to move by myself. I was the only one to retain my quirk. I used it to move about and talk to the others.

**~PRESENT~**

Izuku related the tale to his mother and Mei. They walked over to Cassidy and held her motionless body in tight grasps. Gabriel picked up the story from there.

**~THROUGHOUT THE 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s~**

We were woken by a girl named _CHARLOTTE_ . _HER_ quirk allowed _HER_ to connect souls to an item that holds great significance to their lives. _SHE_ was also killed, but not by **HIM,** as far as we know. _SHE_ was locked outside of the pizzeria one fateful night, and died of hypothermia from the rain. The animatronic of the Puppet, something that the location here does not have, tried to save _HER_ , as it was supposed to do. Before _SHE_ died, _SHE_ transferred her soul into the _PUPPET_.

When the _PUPPET_ was brought inside the pizzeria, _SHE_ discovered our souls still lingering and placed them into the animatronics. That was how we were awakened. But _HER_ quirk was much weaker than yours. Cassidy was the only one who retained her quirk, even though she could not move. Another side effect was that we were driven insane by the process. We were not much more than animals looking for vengeance. So we attacked anyone who even resembled **HIM** . Eventually **HE** came back. **HE** knew that we were alive.

**HE** dismantled us one night, trying to keep us from alerting the world to what **HE** was capable of. That wasn’t what we wanted though. We hunted **HIM** down, cornering **HIM** in a back room where the Golden Bonnie suit was stored for repair. To trick us, **HE** hid inside the suit. This backfired and **HE** was skewered by the springlocks in the golden suits. **HE** was no longer **WILLIAM AFTON,** the man who killed us, **HE** was **SPRINGTRAP** , an animatronic just like us.

Thinking that **HE** was dead, we returned to our animatronic suits and slept. **HE** was not dead however. Eventually someone remodeled the pizzeria into a haunted house with **HIM** as the main attraction. One day someone burned down the pizzeria and allowed him to escape with our remains. We awoke again, and we were fused together. **HE** had tried to melt us down and create new animatronics out of us.

With the help of a new animatronic, Baby, we escaped and combined into what we called Ennard. It was horrible, we lived in agony for a long time. We could not fathom how long it was. Eventually **HIS** old friend returned. He lured all of us, even the _PUPPET_ , to a trap. He burned the place down with all of us inside. Our body may have been destroyed, but we were still in pain. The only one who was not destroyed with us was Cassidy.

For hundreds of years we writhed in agony, until you found the location here in Japan. You grabbed Cassidy’s attention, and she moved herself and our spirit here. She guided you to the animatronics that once held our spirits, and you separated us into ourselves again. Your quirk is not about robots. It is power over souls.

**~PRESENT~**

The Midoriyas and Mei sat in shock at the story. Izuku threw the blanket off of his body, and eased himself into a sitting position. Mei moved to stop him, but he gently pushed her off of him. He stood up and kneeled on the floor, touching his forehead to the ground “Thank you for staying with me, and I’m sorry for all that you went through”

The animatronics all stood and grabbed Izuku. They gently set him back in bed “Zuzu, it’s not your fault! You were the one who freed us from our pain!” Suzie said, petting his curly hair “What happened to Baby?” Izuku asked, looking between the lost children “We don’t know, matey. She was untangled from us when you resurrected us, but she went off on her own. Her animatronic wasn’t there and you were already pushing the limits of your quirk reviving the four of us and calling Cassidy, yarrrrr”

Izuku looked down “I hope that she’s in a better place now” The animatronics nodded. Izuku didn’t notice Mei whispering to Cassidy in the corner of the room. “How is everyone else?” Izuku asked, looking at his mother. She smiled “You were the only one that was hurt. And don’t do it again mister!” She gave him a glare with no heat to it.

Izuku laughed and hugged each of his friends from his bed “Thank you for sticking with me, I wouldn’t be who I am without you guys!” The animatronics chuckled and hugged him back, each whispering their own comforting phrase. After they had, Mei took her seat next to the bed and asked if they could give them a moment. With large smirks, the animatronics and mother walked out of the room, taking Cassidy with them.

Once they were alone, the two teens spoke “Izu-/Mei-” They paused and giggled “You first” Izuku said, smiling and blushing. “Ok… Izuku, you were my first friend, and not counting robots, built by me or not, you are my only friend” She grabbed his hand softly “I hope that this doesn’t endanger our relationship, but… I love you Izuku. I have for a while now”

Izuku’s face burned like a forest fire “I love you too Mei, I just didn’t know how to tell you” Mei smiled and leaned closer to him “There’s a way you can tell me without words, you know?” Izuku gave her a shaky smile, and leaned in. They shared a quick kiss before Recovery Girl came bursting through the door “Hope I wasn’t… disturbing something”

Izuku lit up once more and hid his face under the covers, not letting go of Mei’s hand though. Mei merely scowled and replied with “You were, but for the sake of this knuckleheaded boyfriend of mine, I’ll let it slide” Izuku was worried he would set fire to the bedsheets he was blushing so hard “B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyf-f-f-f-f-f-friend?!?!”

“Well yeah, you think I’m going to just let you get away you muscle-y twink? Think again” Mei replied “You are now boyfriend to one Mei Hatsume, so get used to it” Izuku smiled, and in a moment of brevity that no-one saw coming, reached over and drew Mei into a long kiss “I don’t have to” His head then blushed so dark that Recovery Girl had to use her quirk on him because he burst a blood vessel.

Overall, Izuku didn’t see this as that bad of a day… Which was probably very telling about his mental state… On second thought, maybe he should go see a psychia-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happened! Izuku and Mei finally got together! And finally Izuku learns about the past. Oh yeah, it's all coming together! Now for the question of the week! If you were stuck inside one of the animatronics, which one would you want to be most? Leave your answer down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hello! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	19. DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Mei go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry! I had a huge episode of depression yesterday, and I couldn't get anything done, so I forgot about posting! I hope that you guys still enjoy the chapter! Please join us on the discord here: https://discord.gg/FrPG9h You can yell at me about my forgetfulness.

Izuku was freaking out. He had been out of the hospital for a while now, so it was finally time. Time to take his new girlfriend on a date. “You’re fine matey, yarr. You’re just going to the movies, not to a steak dinner!” Foxy said, gently hitting Izuku upside the head with his hook. They had decided to just use the animatronics’ names because it was what Izuku had called them since he was little.

“Thanks Foxy, but I’m still nervous. What if I mess up! What if I make a fool of myself! What if-” Freddy covered his mouth with his hand “You’ll be fine. She knows you and how you work. She loves you for you” Izuku sighed, sitting down on his bed “You’re right… I just can’t help it” Bonnie looked up from picking his guitar “Izuku, she’s as big of a nerd as you are. I’m sure that she’s freaking out too”

“So what were you saying again?” Mei said, watching as Suz fussed around the girl, trying to get her ready “He’s going to be too nervous, so you will have to start all of the romantic stuff” Mei huffed, sensing Cass’s eyes on her “Yeah, but I don’t know how to BE romantic”

Suz stopped and looked at the girl “That’s fine. You are going to be the one leading this relationship, so whatever you feel comfortable with will likely happen. Izuku is going to just focus on making you happy” Mei frowned “That doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship Suz” Suz giggled “It’s not, but you have to show him the way. He’ll figure it out soon, I promise!” Mei sighed “You’re right. Now help me finish getting ready”

~TIME SKIP TO THE FIRST DATE! THEY GROW UP SO-~

“Izuku!” His name rang out from across the street. Izuku turned toward the voice, a nervous smile growing on his face “Mei! Sorry if I was too early, I just-” Izuku couldn’t continue because his jaw had hit the floor. Mei looked STUNNING. She was wearing a pastel yellow sundress, cherry red lipstick, a little bit of mascara, and had her hair tied up in a casual ponytail.

“You weren’t early Izuku” She smiled devilishly, gently closing his mouth “And you don’t look too bad yourself”. Izuku was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Izuku shook his head and slapped both of his cheeks “A-a-are you r-ready to g-go?” Izuku stuttered with a lovestruck smile.

Mei’s fiendish smile grew soft and loving “I’ve been ready for months, darling” she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Izuku’s face flared up, and his smile grew wobbly “M-me t-too” Mei giggled and grabbed his hand “Let’s go silly” Together they walked to the train station. As they waited, Izuku and Mei talked about her latest inventions.

Finally the train arrived and they took it to the mall. “Where do you want to go first?” Izuku asked, looking around. “Hmmm… This way!” Mei replied, dragging the boy along by his hand. Izuku watched his girlfriend lead him and he could safely say that this was something that he was going to enjoy no matter how long the date. As they were walking, something caught Izuku’s eye, and he had plans to grab it before they left.

They ended up at a hardware store, and Izuku chuckled “I’m sorry, I just need some things for a baby that I’m working on right now. I know this is a date and all but-” Izuku stopped Mei’s rambling with a quick peck “I understand. How about you get what you need and I go grab something really fast?” Mei smiled with a small blush and nodded. They shared a hug and went their separate ways.

The bell rang out as Izuku entered the store. He immediately gravitated straight to the specific item that he had seen. It was a shock that they even HAD something like this, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say. “Wow! About time someone bought that thing! I don’t even know how long it was sitting there, but I’m glad it’s going to a good home! Let me bag that up for you!”

Mei had gathered everything that she needed to make her new project. It was going to be great! As she went to pay, she saw a group of boys enter the store, but she paid them no mind. Her boyfriend was the best friend that she could ever want, and in general she didn’t get along with people all that well.

The bored cashier rang up her purchase and was putting it in a bag when the group became much more… noticeable “Well hello there beautiful” She glared over at the boy in question. He was admittedly very conventionally attractive. He had bright golden hair, sky blue eyes, a strong jaw, obviously tone physic, and a sense of fashion. She already had her hunky boyfriend though, so comparatively this guy was just decent looking at best.

“What’s a delicate rose like yourself doing in a store like this?” He asked, flashing her a too white smile “Getting things for my project, please move” His smile grew sharp “Why? I like you right there, I think the light suits you” Mei glared at him “Please move, I’m trying to get back to my date”

The guy feigned surprise “Oh we’re on a date now? Sure!” Mei slapped his hand away from where it was reaching for her shoulder “Don’t touch me” She snarled. The boy scowled “You would do well to listen to me” Mei was about to snap at him again when they met eyes. She was entranced with the way his eyes shown, slowly being drawn into the blue pools. Suddenly his eyes seemed dull and shallow.

He blinked in surprise and shuddered. He shakily turned around “W-w-what h-happened to m-my quirk?” Mei peered around him and saw a VERY angry Izuku. Black lighting was pulsing around his body as his hair stood on end. A small black string connected from his hand to the other teen’s back, and he gave it a tug. “Get. The FUCK. Away. From. My. Girlfriend!”

The other teen nodded hastily and ran out the door. His friends stared at Izuku with wide eyes. One said quietly from the back “I mean.. He can’t take us all… can he?” The group nodded and smiled evilly, beginning to walk toward the furious teen. Bad decision. Izuku brought his hand up again, and the lightning raged around his it. He snapped his fingers, the wind buffeting everyone in the store except Izuku, who stood there with an expression of rage. “Wanna bet?”

At this the teens almost broke the door down in their haste to retreat. Izuku took a deep breath, and allowed One For All to dissipate. That was when he noticed that everyone in the store was watching him with wide eyes. Mei led him out as he apologised profusely. Honestly everyone in the store were amused with the teen’s actions, and just laughed it off.

Izuku and Mei had lunch at a restaurant, talking about whatever came to mind. After eating, they walked around the mall until they grew bored. They headed back to the train station and rode back to their side of town. Mei took a small nap on Izuku’s shoulder, something that caused him to blush heavily. They walked together until the point where they had to go different directions.

This is when Izuku remembered what he had bought! “Mei” He smiled “I wanted to get you something to always remind you how much you mean to me” Mei looked shocked at this, but nodded. From his pocket, Izuku drew a small box. He handed it to the girl, and watched her eyes as they lit up at the contents of the box. It was a gold heart connected to a silver gear on a long steel chain. Izuku took it and gently placed it around her neck “I made sure that they were made of pure metal, that way if it ever breaks or anything you can just fix it!”

Mei stared at the piece of, probably very expensive, jewelry that hung from her neck. “D-do you like it?” Izuku asked nervously. Mei looked up at him with wide eyes before throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight “Oh Izuku! I LOVE it!” She pulled back and gave him a passionate kiss, softly stroking his face. When she pulled away, she could practically see the blue-screen in his eyes.

Mei bopped him lightly on the head, and he returned to consciousness. “I love you, you hot nerd. Now go home, we have school tomorrow” They waved to each other as Mei walked towards the pizzeria. On his way home, Izuku stared at his hand. How had he taken away that kid’s quirk? And how is he going to do it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to bed after posting this so I'm just going to jump straight to the question of the week! Have you ever been catcalled? I have by a group of guys in car once. Which was weird because I am a guy lol. Let me know in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I love chatting with all of you! Have a great day, and I'll see you next week cuties!


	20. SHENANIGANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some crack before the Sports Festival... What? They didn't say anything about performance enhancing drugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord here: https://discord.gg/HFscbJ  
> Sorry for the late upload, I had a bunch of homework due today and I had lunch with my grandparents, so I was a little busy :) Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku noticed the chain around Mei’s neck as they walked to the train. He was really glad that she liked it and had a good time on their date despite the assho- ruffians that harassed her. They held hands and had a pleasant conversation until they split up to get to class, ignoring the dead childrens’ teasing.

Izuku could tell that there was a lot of commotion going on inside the classroom as he and the animatronics approached. He was hopeful that this would mean that his entrance would be lost to most if not all of them. He was not super excited about talking about the USJ. He was still reeling over the information about his quirk, let alone the rest of the fight!

Unfortunately, the second that he entered the room, everyone went dead quiet. They stared at him for a few seconds before surging out of their seats and towards the poor green bean.

“Deku! It’s good to see that you’re ok-!”   
  
“That fight was so manly-!”   
  


“I’m glad to see that you made it out of the abyss my friend-”   
  


“Thank the Lord! Everyone seems to be alright-”

“Your power shined brightly! But not as brightly as-” “MIDORI! YOU WERE AWESOME!”   
  
The bombardment of greetings left Izuku shocked and panicking, he wasn’t used to this kind of attention! “EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN! WE MUST NOT CROWD MIDORIYA OR CAUSE HIM GRIEF BY OVERWHELMING HIM!” Iida roared from the back, aggressively chopping his hand.

“You’re the one who needs to calm down Iida,” Kaminari said with a sweat drop. The group dispersed and found their seats, chatting amongst themselves. As Izuku sat down he realized that Mineta wasn’t there. He tapped on Ibara’s shoulder “U-um do you k-know where Mineta went?” He was better at talking to people after being around Mei, but he still had some trouble with new people.

Ibara shook her head “I have not seen him. I will pray for his safety” Izuku nodded, watching as she bowed her head and said a quick prayer under her breath. Just as she finished, Aizawa entered the room, looking more tired than normal. “Welcome back everybody. I hope that you all are doing ok. If you need help, we teachers are always available, and Hounddog’s office is always open. Now onto business. Your fight is not done yet”

With this the kids all gasped, their expressions hardening, ready for the villains “The sports festival is coming up soon, and you all need to be prepared” Everyone sighed in relief “Is it wise to have the sports festival right after a villain attack, sir? Kero” Tsu asked. Aizawa sighed “Yeah, the principal decided that it would show the word that ‘UA is still going strong’ or whatever. Doesn’t matter. Now, next order of business…”

With this Aizawa turned to Izuku “Midoriya, what you did at the USJ was incredibly reckless. You got seriously injured and you are lucky that All Might was able to get you to Recovery Girl so quickly” Izuku looked down at his desk, twiddling his thumbs. Shouta could feel the hostility radiating off of the animatronics, so he continued “But… you ended up saving the day and minimizing casualties, so.... Good job problem child” Izuku’s head shot up and his eyes filled with tears.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, but Izuku quickly wiped the tears away “Thank you, sir. I will do my best to not let anyone get hurt in the future, including myself” Aizawa smirked and nodded. “Sir, where is Mineta if you don’t mind me asking?” Aizawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “He was expelled, it’s confidential, but he broke his agreement to stay at this school. Take this to heart, we are very serious here, so don’t break the rules”

The class shivered, but got on as usual, and soon it was time for lunch. “Midoriya” Midnight called from the front of the room “Principal Nedzu would like to see you before you get lunch. You’re not in trouble, he just wants to talk to you for a bit”

Izuku nodded and left the room, Iida suddenly freezing in place before walking quickly to the nearest bathroom in a robotic manner. “Hope he’s alright…” Chica said, covering her mouth. When they made it to the principal’s office, his secretary told them to go in with a smile. The man then winked at Foxy and got back to work. (no yiffing the fox please, thx)

**~MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA~**

All of the 1-A girls sat at one of the tables, talking about something or another “Where is Izuku?” Mei asked, not seeing him anywhere. Cheeks responded, waving her chopstick in the air “The principal wanted to talk to Deku. Ms. Midnight said that he wasn’t in trouble, so he should be back soon” Mei frowned and reluctantly sat down.

The girls got back to their conversation. Eventually they got onto the topic of boys “Yeah Todoroki is handsome and all, but he’s just so cold you know?” one girl sighed, her invisible body pressed against the table to draw their attention “Kero I agree” the frog girl nodded. Suddenly the pink one smirked “But what about a certain green haired hunk? He like the perfect package, and I’m sure HIS package is great~”

This drew a variety of emotions from the girls. Cheeks blushed heavily and put her hands in front of her face, not floating away thanks to the frog girl’s tongue. Richyrich and vines blushed as well and looked away from the table. Invisible girl seemed to giggle and cover her mouth. Odd ears stabbed the pink one with her ear things, note to self talk to her about future babies. Mei on the other hand scowled, clenching her chopsticks tightly.

That was when Izuku decided to make his entrance with animatronics and robot boy in tow. Mei smirked and stood up. This drew the attention of the table, and they watched as she jogged over to the entering group “Oh IZUKU! I missed you SO MUCH!” She exclaimed, grabbing his face and dragging him into a passionate kiss.

After pulling away she hugged him, gazing over her shoulder to smirk evilly at the other girls. Basically the whole cafeteria, including Izuku had dropped their jaws and were staring at the boyfriend and girlfriend. Izuku’s brain was sufficiently fried, and the animatronics had to force him and Iida to get their food as they had shut down. Finally they were all seated at the table, the discussion now on any topic that was NOT relationships. Mei smiled and hummed happily. Claim: staked. Point: made.

Izuku had just returned to the land of the living when an elbow struck the back of his head. HARD. He hissed in pain and rubbed the back of his head. Mei immediately looked over at him and grabbed his hand gently. “Oh! I’m SOOO sorry! I couldn’t see past your big head!” The table looked to see a blonde haired boy with an evil smirk “So this is the great 1-A huh? Just looks like a traitor and a bunch of weaklings to me”

Ibara looked down and fidgeted with her hands. Many things happened at once. Iida reared his arm back, ready to begin lecturing. The girls glared at him and looked like they were about to either punch him in the face or comfort the downtrodden girl. The animatronics started to stand, scowling. But what caught Izuku’s attention was Mei’s hand reaching up her skirt a little and pulling something out.

“Bitch I hope the fuck you do! You’ll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you that!” Mei said to the boy pointing a motherfucking GLOCK right at his face. Instantly everyone near the table froze in shock. “Keep walking bitch, I’ve dealt with a lot of shit today, and insulting my boyfriend and his friends is a real good way to get SHOT” The boy paled and quickly sped away.

Mei sniffed in contempt and slipped the gun back under her skirt, calmly returning to her meal. The table just stared at her in shock. “S-s-s-since w-when d-d-did you h-have a g-g-g-g-gun?” Izuku stuttered. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow “Since someone started snooping in my spare parts about 9 months ago” Izuku went pale and began eating robotically. The rest of the table sat there in a daze until the bell rang for class to start again.

**~TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY~**

The class was about to leave for the day when Kaminari made a discovery “What are you all doing here?” The rest of the class peered over his shoulder to see a group of kids standing out in the hall. One kid stepped forward “We heard that there was an empty seat in 1-A. Did you know that if a gen-ed student does well in the sports festival they can be put in the hero class?” Izuku studied him for a second, seeing something familiar in the way he held himself.

“PLEASE MOVE, SCHOOL IS OVER AND WE ALL NEED TO BE ON OUR WAY!” Iida shouted, waving his arms oddly. The boy looked unimpressed “Also I have a club meeting here” Iida stopped “UNDERSTANDABLE! THE REST OF YOU PLEASE CLEAR OUT” Izuku shook his head. Could he ever get a normal day? (No… The answer is no)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I loved writing all of the goofiness in this chapter! We should all appreciate as this sort of thing probably won't happen for a few chapters. Question of the week! Do you have any weapons? I have a few pocket knives, one I got from Glacier National Park in Montana (A state in the US) and I really like it! Have a great day cuties!


	21. FRIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord: https://discord.gg/d86gQdnV  
> Have a Halloween chapter! Enjoy!

**OMAKE**

Kyoka was excited! It was Halloween and FINALLY she had friends to spend it with! They had all agreed to get dressed up and meet at one of those haunted houses that they set up around this time of year. As she walked up to the agreed upon spot, she noticed that she wasn’t the first there.

Uraraka, Tsu, and someone else were already there. “Yoamomo is that you?” she asked the armored figure. “Jirou?” Yoamomo asked back. Kyoka nodded. She looked at their costumes and wondered why they each chose what they did. Uraraka was a classic witch, pointed hat, robe, and broomstick. Tsu wore a cute frog onesie, not the most creative, but it was cute none-the-less. Yoamomo was dressed in form fitting dark green armor. “Yoamomo what is your armor from?”

The taller girl rubbed the back of her head “It’s an old game called Halo… What about yours? I’ve never seen that before” Kyoka was glad for the mask that hid her face “It’s a character from an old video game too, she’s called Legion” Kyoka wore a leather jacket, jeans, and had a smiling mask covered in fake blood covering her face.

“HEEEEYYYYY GUUUUYYYYSSSSS” A voice cried out from behind Kyoka. She turned to see the last of the girls walking towards them. Mina was dressed in a skimpy demon costume, something Kyoka was expecting. Tooru was dressed as Sailor Moon, and Ibara was dressed as… a slutty nurse??

“Yes, I know that this costume is… distasteful, but it was the last one they had in the store” Ibara grimaced, pulling her short pencil skirt down a little. “It’s ok girl” Mina smiled “I think you look… delicious” Mina smirked before jabbing Ibara in the butt with her pitchfork gently. “YIPE! Do not do that!” Ibara scowled.

The girls all shared a laugh, even Ibara chuckling a little. “Now who’s ready?” Mina asked, pointing at the building. It was an old building that looked condemned, but that could just be the decorations. On top they could see a neon sign that read… something “Frights!” The other part of the sign was off, and it was too high for them to read what the full thing was. “It’s alright, maybe the inside will be better!” Tooru said, waving her arms around.

The girls nodded, Uraraka and Kyoka gulping nervously as they entered the dark entrance. The first thing that hit them was the smell. It was horrible! Then they heard it. “Clunk thump. Clunk thump.” It sounded like a boot and something wooden tapping on the floor. A flash of lightning illuminated the corridor ahead of them, revealing the man to them. He was wearing a large grey rain slicker, a grey floppy hat that covered his head. He had a peg leg, and when he raised his hand, a hook shown in the darkness.

The girls were shaking, backing up slowly to get away from the large fisherman. Suddenly he began to run at them. They screamed and ran down the next corridor, sprinting through the darkness. Finally they came to a door, light shining through the crack in the bottom.

They opened the door slowly, seeing an old victorian style bedroom. They entered cautiously, looking around the room. The door slammed behind them, causing them to look at it in horror. That was when they heard a creaking noise. They turned back to see a porcelain doll in a small rocking chair.

It rocked back and forth gently. “Come and play with me?” the doll asked in a little girl’s voice. Now even Mina who had found the last scare funny was shaking in fear. This time though, Ibara stepped up “Worry not my friends, I have studied how to exorcise ghosts!” She began to pray, walking towards the doll slowly. When her prayer finished, she pulled out a vial of water and threw the water onto the doll.

Instantly the rocking stopped. All of the girls breathed a sigh of relief, moving away from the wall. Then a growl rolled through the room. Ibara took a step back, eyes wide as she saw two glowing red eyes in the dark “AND WHO SAID I WAS JUST A GHOST GIRL?” Ibara shrieked and sped out of the room through another door, the other girls close on her heels.

The next room they entered was pitch black except for a spotlight shining onto a box with a handle on the side. The girls had a quick whispered conversation as to who would spin the handle before Tsu stepped up to the plate.

She grabbed the handle and began to slowly twist. From the darkness a slow song was sung by a dark voice “Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chases the weasel. The monkey thought twas all in good fun…” The voice stopped singing as the music came to a close “P̶͈̙̲̗͔̼̜̤̗̆̎̃̔̇̈́̊̀̂̒̒̑̎͘͜O̵͚̹̗̫̭̼̫̰̱̤̮͊̆͗̈̀̈́͑P̴̨͕̭̬͕̭̲̹̦̤͇̾͜͜ ̶̮͎͕͚̬̰̝̺̻̟̖͉͆͒̄̍́͛͘̚̕ͅĢ̶̰͕̗͙̬̺́̐̉̊̔͛͆̕̚͝O̵̩̖̟̗͓̩̤͚̥͕͎̗̽̀͊̊͐̽̄̓̋͜͜E̶̺̫̓̌̋̌͛̍́͆͗̈́͝͠S̷̢̰̭̹͓̦͇̳̔̌͂͌̀̾͒͑ ̷͕̖̣̜͒̐̏͊͊͊̈́̄͐̿̉̒͘͝T̸̛̙̒̑̄͊̎͊̎̚̕͠H̴̨̫̼̭̤̯̼̗̪̭͗̋̓̓̓̋̀̒̂͒̕͘͜͜͝Ë̴̘͖̥̽͂̈̃ ̷͗͌̈́͘͘͜͝͝͠W̷̱̜̜̪̗͕͖̆̇̈̓͂̈͆̂͝͠Ȩ̷̭̭̮̮͙̙̦̪͖͓̖̪̦͊̓̈́̈͝À̶̡̛̖̼̯̞̜͇͇̅̾̂̐͗̇͒̚̕͠S̷̡͙͓̝̯͔̤͖̰̆͒̽̈̾͊͑́͌͆̌̚͝É̴̡̨̧͇̠̲͍̻̒̋͆̎͛̓L̷͉̔͛͋̈̈́̓̍̿͗̆̕̚͝” Suddenly a giant clown head sprang out from the darkness right into Tsu’s face.

Tsu let out a frightened croak and leapt off into the next room, the girls hurriedly chasing after her. Next they found themselves in a lab of some sort. It had vials on shelves, bubbling and steaming chemicals in beakers, and in the middle was a table. On the table was a lumpy mass covered in a white sheet.

“ **Ah I see that I have visitors** ” A voice echoed from somewhere “ **Good good! You can bear witness to my greatest creation!** ” Suddenly the lights in the room flickered, and the thing under the sheet twitched and spasmed as lightning raced across the wires leading under it. Finally the room went back to normal.

“ **Shame, guess it’s back to the drawing board** ” The voice said. The girls all slumped in relief. Then the thing twitched again, starting to shake violently under the sheet. “ **It’s alive! It’s ALIIIIVE! Go my creation! First… kill those girls!** ” The thing sat up quickly, and the girls screeched out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

(Play this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2QLjmJsGhQ)

This room was lit in red light and was mostly empty. The only thing present was a masked man at a giant organ, playing eerie music and shrouded by a black cloak. The girls cautiously stepped farther into the room, watching the man as his hands danced expertly across the keys.

He stopped playing, turning in his chair to peer at them through the closest eyehole “Welcome friends. You have done well getting this far through my house of horrors” His deep voice echoed off the now quiet halls “But now consider this dismaying observation! This chamber has no windows, and no doors” The girls looked around and realized that he was right! They were trapped! He laughed evilly “Which offers you THIS chilling challenge! To find… A WAY OUT!”

With a flourish, he ripped off his mask to reveal a skeletal face. He cackled evil as the dias that the organ was on spun around and into the wall. The girls looked around in a panic before one of the walls opened to reveal a raging fire. “Well we can’t go out that way!” Kyoka said, gesturing at the fire.

That was when the wall behind them started to move forward, pushing them towards the fire. “Ooooor not,” Kyoka said, rolling her eyes. “I think we should go through the fire kero” Tsu said “If we jump through it we should be fine” The girls all looked hesitant, so Kyoka summoned up all of her courage and jumped through.

She made it safely to the other side and called to her friends “Guys! It’s safe! Let’s get out of here!” The rest of the girls all jumped through the fire, Kyoka leading the charge out of the door. They didn’t stop running until they made it to the train station.

Izuku laughed, watching his friends leap through the fake fire “Hey Bonnie, how’s everything going?” his radio crackled “It’s going fine. Fitz is doing a good job as the fisherman, Suzie seems to be enjoying the doll, Gabriel keeps singing that song so I think it’ll be stuck in my head all night, and Cassidy and Mei are having a blast as Frankenstein and his monster” Izuku smiled “That’s great! Is the sign on?” There was a few seconds of silence before Bonnie sighed “No, hold on”

Outside Denki, Kirishima, and Sero were walking up to the haunted house they had found online. They watched as the sign turned off before coming back to life with a “bzt bzt bzzzzzzzzzz” They read the name and smiled. They entered, wondering why the person chose the name “Fazbear Frights!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? I did! Question of the week! Did you have a Halloween costume this year? What was it? Mine was Legion from Dead By Daylight, and yes I did make that Jirou's costume as well :p Leave a comment down below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a spoopy night cuties!


	22. RACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the sports festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/FbjW74wQ (If the link doesn't work leave a comment and I'll send you a new one)  
> I decided to cut the sports festival in half, so here's the first bit! Also you all loved the crack so much that I put it in this chapter too! There are four references in this chapter! The first to find all four of them gets to ask me any question they want! If the question gets too far into spoiler territory then I'll ask for a new question, the references aren't that hard to spot. Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Finally he had sort of calmed down. He had to give the opening speech, but he was very nervous about it. On top of that he was about to go up against all of the kids in his year. Needless to say he had been panicking before the animatronics had led him through some breathing exercises.

Everyone was chatting nervously, already dressed in their gym uniforms. Suddenly a voice called out “Midoriya” Izuku looked up to see Todoroki standing in front of him, giving him a cold look “You may use cheap tactics, but I’m still going to beat you” The room went quiet.

  
“I’m sorry, what?” Izuku stood up, with a confused scowl. “Cheap tactics. You’re not that powerful, but your companions are. It doesn’t matter though, I’ll still beat you” Izuku scowled for real now “That’s not cheap tactics, they are a part of my quirk and they are my friends. Relying on people is not weakness, Todoroki. I’m going to beat you without their help, so prepare yourself”

The class was silent when the announcement to head to the field was called. They walked out as a group, the animatronics flanking Izuku as he led his class out to the stadium. Izuku was too angry to freak out about being in front of so many people. He barely noticed when Midnight called him up to the stage.

His nerves returned as he walked up the steps. He could feel the eyes of the world on him, and that scared him to no end. When he reached the mic, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just when he was about to have a panic attack, he felt the feeling of four familiar strings. He opened his eyes and looked down at where he left the animatronics. In their place stood four children.

First was a short girl with blonde ringlets that hung down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon, and she looked up at him with a wide smile that seemed to say “It’s alright” Next he saw a boy around his height. He had messy reddish-brown hair that stuck out all over. He was wearing black shorts and a white tank top. He was leaning back on one foot with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore an impish smile that said “You got this” After him was a tall boy, his black hair covering one eye and hanging down past his nose which was pierced with a nose ring. He wore black skinny jeans and a black hoodie that had “Metallica” in a cool font on the front of it. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket and he slouched forwards a little, his expression bored. Finally there was a smaller boy with brown curly hair. He wore cargo shorts and a yellow t-shirt with the periodic table on it. The boy watched him with a neutral expression, looking expectant. He raised his hand and waved just a bit.

Izuku blinked and the children were gone, replaced by the animatronics. He took a shaky breath and began. “Not all men are created equal… some don’t live long enough to realize this… some only realize this as they draw their last breath… That is why we must strive to be better. We must strive to protect those who are less fortunate than us. As I look around this field, I see potential. Heroes waiting to be born. Support teams ready to create the next life-saving device. Businessmen, women, and others looking for how best to present those that they represent. And general studies students looking to make their own mark on the world.

We have been given a chance. A chance to be greater than we are. A chance to make this world a better place for everyone, so that even those not created with the same abilities as us, can live without fear of those who are stronger than them. We are all human, and we all deserve a chance at being who we want to be. That is why we work so hard. That is why we do what we do. So do your best in every endeavour… And as for all of you” his eyes turned from the students to the crowd “You have the chance to be great too. The chance to help where someone needs it. The chance to make someone’s life better. I challenge you to find something that you do well, better than most, and to do it to the best of your ability. I believe that you can change this world for the better, just like those of us here. I believe that you, too, can be a hero!” A silence stretched over the audience. Izuku breathed heavily after pouring his heart out, and in the quiet all he could hear was his heartbeat.

Then from somewhere a clap rang out. One person. Then two. Then four. Then eight. It grew and grew until the crowd roared their approval. The clapped and cheered, sounding louder than a hurricane. Izuku stood there in shock, watching as the spectators and his grade cried out in agreement, and it finally hit him.

This was all real.

He was going to be a hero!

He walked quickly down the stage, barely holding in the tears when he was swept off of his feet. The animatronics held him close, their strings vibrating in a harmonious sound of gratitude. They could tell that he was talking about them.

Finally Midnight took control of the audience’s attention after a few minutes of trying. “Thank you for that rousing speech Midoriya! But it is now time for the first event! Let’s give the wheel a spin!” She grabbed the wheel of events, and spun it with a flourish. It spun and spun, finally landing on… “Obstacle course!” Midnight cried, flicking her whip.

Present Mic began to give commentary on Izuku’s speech and the upcoming event as the students gathered at the starting line for the race. It was there that Izuku found Mei. She ran up to him and gave him a hug “Good job Izuku, I knew you could do it” Izuku hugged his girlfriend back, ignoring the stares “Thank you. Now, let’s work out a plan” Mei smirked evilly “Already ahead of you minion” Izuku gave a nervous smile.

“AAAAND START!” Present Mic called out. Shouto raced forwards, a plan having already formulated in his mind. He surpassed most of the other competitors, and raised his hand. He was going to freeze their feet to give himself time to put distance between the others and himself. Before he could unleash his ice, something broke through the wave of students and rushed past him.

Izuku hung on for dear life, he couldn’t believe that this was working. Here’s what was happening: Freddy had laid on the ground, having Chica sit on his stomach with Izuku in her lap, and Mei in his lap. Then Bonnie sat on Freddy’s pelvis and Freddy wrapped his legs around Bonnie. Bonnie then reached out and grabbed onto Foxy’s waist. When the race started, they started pushing through the others to get to the front.

When they pushed through the others, Foxy kicked it into high gear and sped off down the track. It was a very bumpy ride, but it was somehow working. “And Midoriya and Hatsume take the lead with what seems to be a robotic carriage ride! They are rapidly approaching the first obstacle, robo inferno!”

There were robots scattered across the track, including a few Zero pointers looming down on them “You defeated one of those guys?!” Mei shouted over the wind rushing by them. Izuku nodded, clutching her to him tighter. Foxy passed by the one, two, and three pointers with ease, but the Zero pointers raised a bigger threat. One lifted its foot and was about to stomp them like bugs. Foxy turned sharply and spun around the robot’s foot.

Freddy and the other riders skid around in a half circle behind him, Present Mic yelling “DID THEY JUST DRIFT?!” Mei cackled and threw her hands into the air. Izuku was too busy trying not to let Mei fall off to panic much.

Foxy continued to run, and Izuku heard what sounded like him singing something along the lines of “Running in the 90s! Is a new I like to be! I’m just running in the 90s! Come on baby run to me!-” They all of the sudden sped up, the force pushing Izuku against Chica’s chest.

“Up next for our robo-chariot, is the fall! If you hit the ground, you are automatically out!” Izuku started sweating “Foxy, maybe we should stop and come up with a plan to get across!” Mei smacked his head “Quiet! He’s in the zone!” Foxy seemed not to hear them as he barreled straight towards the cliff, still singing. Izuku’s eyes screwed shut and he clutched Mei closer to him. She just laughed and kissed his forehead.

Fritz kept singing as he ran across a tightrope that was stretched across the chasm. The song drew to a close as he made it across, the miniature earbuds that Mei had made started playing a new song after the old one had faded out. This one continued to motivate him to sing.

Izuku opened his eyes to see that they had somehow made it across the rift in one piece, and he heard Foxy begin to start singing again “See your body! Into the moonlight! Even if I.. try to cancel! All of the pictures into my mind now-” Izuku figured that he could look it up later.

“Now for the final obstacle! The minefield! Worry not, they won’t injure anyone, just hurt!” Present Mic shouted. Mei grew a large, evil smile “Not when I kick into… MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!” she slammed onto a button, and the backpack that Chica had been wearing for Mei grew two large rocket boosters. Izuku paled, and Foxy yelled out “DEJA VU!”

The rockets roared to life, and they rushed forwards. Mines exploded just behind them, releasing large pink clouds. Present Mic was screaming something, but they were moving too fast for Izuku to hear it over the howling of the wind. Finally they made it out of the minefield, and over the finish line.

The crowd cheered as they skidded to a stop. They froze for a few seconds, resting triumphantly… then their formation fell apart. Izuku clawed his way out of the pile of his friends as the audience laughed at the silliness of their actions. Izuku stared up at the spectators and smiled, he had won the first round!

Mei broke out of the pile of robots and shrieked to the sky “ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!” Izuku and the animatronics laughed and chatted amongst themselves as the other competitors finished behind them. Izuku could feel Todoroki and Kacchan glaring at him, but he didn’t care! He had just gotten first in the first event of the sports festival with his best friends and his girlfriend! He was over the moon! That would change once he learned of the next event however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? I think that the speech that Izuku gave was good! I enjoyed writing it. Now for the question of the week! What is something that you did where you expected to fail, but in the end it worked? One time I convinced my Spanish teacher to just give us the day off because our class missed their appointment with the relaxation room (My teacher was very into mental health, so we would go to this room and meditate every Thursday). Something happened and we couldn't go, so my friend and I convinced our teacher to just give us the whole period to relax, and somehow it worked! Leave your story below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	23. CAVALRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavalry Battle and a little extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/N6wb3xwq (If the link doesn't work let me know in the comments and I'll send you new one)  
> Now on to action! Angst! Fluff! And jokes! Enjoy the chapter!

After the other 40 students had crossed the finish line, Midnight walked up to the stage again. “Now it’s time to spin the wheel again!” With a flourish, she spun the large wheel. The ticks rang out throughout the stadium until it landed on: “Cavalry battle! Here’s how it will work! You will form teams of two to four, and each team will be assigned points based on their positions in the obstacle course! Last place will start with 5 points, and each place after that will add another five points!” The students nodded amongst themselves, already looking around for their team “EXCEPT! For first place! First place will be given.... 1,000,000 points! Which we have decided to award to Izuku Midoriya as it was part of his quirk that passed the finish line first!”

Izuku felt the malicious presence of the other contestants as they glared at him. He was about to panic when he heard Foxy lean over to Freddy and whisper “Yarr, you wanna take this matey?” Freddy shook his head and nudged Chica. “Me? Sure!” The presence of the students was quickly replaced with the overwhelming pressure of Chica’s glare, the students quickly backing away.

“Now you have five minutes to find your teams! Go!” Midnight flicked her whip before standing with a sadistic smile. Izuku looked around in despair as the other students quickly matched up and began spreading out, but that was when he felt a warm hand slide into his. “You think I’m going to let my favorite minion-slash-boyfriend do this alone?” Izuku sighed and squeezed Mei’s hand “No, but I’m a little worried about this”

“Why? We have my babies, our friends, and your strength” Mei said reassuringly “We’ve got this in the bag” Izuku smiled and kissed the hand that was holding his, causing a small blush to appear on Mei’s cheeks “What did I do to deserve you?”

Mei looked away and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “-gave me a home…” but Izuku just smiled and began thinking of a plan. “Alright you guys, here’s what we’re going to do-”

Cementoss came around and handed out the headbands for each team and they all quickly assembled their formations. (A/N the teams are all the same except now Tokoyami and Uraraka are teamed up with just each other and Mineta was expelled in an earlier chapter so he’s just replaced by a nameless extra, they don’t matter). The students all glared over at Izuku’s team who had just gotten into formation. Izuku and Mei were riding on the shoulders of Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. Chica was off to the side and appeared to be jumping around in excitement.

“AAAAAND… BEGIN!” The students immediately charged at Izuku’s team. Chica shifted into her nightmare form and threw a cupcake in front of them with an excited shout of “SSSSSSMOKEBOMB!”

As the animatronic girl had yelled, the area where they had just been standing was filled with smoke. Kacchan’s team continued their charge, even as the other teams ground to a halt. They heard some bangs, and a few yelps before something came erupting out of the smoke. It was Izuku’s team, minus Chica, with a cackling Mei.

The other teams glanced into the thinning smoke and saw team Bakugo tied up in a thick net. “THE ANTI-QUIRK NET GUN, MADE BY YOURS TRULY! MEI HATSUME!” Mei was standing on Freddy’s and Bonnie’s shoulders as she leaned over a blushing Izuku, waving her net gun in the air for all to see.

The crowd laughed at the girl’s antics, but the teams honed in on their prize! Now that Chica was gone they were unable to make another smoke screen. Izuku gained a small grin “You guys ready?” He heard various noises of approval.

“Yarr, I was born ready! Come at me you land lovers!”

“Whatever”

“Anything for you Zuku”

“Let’s show them what our babies can do!” At this, Izuku’s entire face lit up red and he fruitlessly tried to cover it with his hands. Some of the teams stopped in pure shock at what the inventor girl had said, but Todoroki’s team and Uraraka’s team continued their sprint at the lovebirds’s team.

Before the two teams could attack, Mei hit a button “HOVER BOOT ACTIVATE!” Freddy and Bonnie were lifted off of the ground slightly as the hover boots flared to life. When the two groups got close, Foxy shifted into nightmare mode and sped past them.

Kacchan’s team had finally freed themselves from the net, and were now hunting down Izuku’s team with renewed vigour. Chica meanwhile was causing mayhem on the field, she was throwing her bomb cupcakes everywhere, confusing everyone on the field.

“ONE MINUTE REMAINING! AND MIDORIYA’S TEAM IS STILL GOING STRONG!” Present Mic called out. It seemed like this got to Todoroki who created a large wall of ice to corner Izuku’s team. “Hold on everyone” Iida said as he lowered into a running stance “Todoroki be ready to get the headband! Recipio burst!” Iida yanked his team towards the animatronics to finally steal the- wait what?!

Izuku and Mei were no longer perched on the animatronics’ shoulders, instead they were flying in the air! “THE HATSUME JETPACK!” Mei yelled, dragging a very frightened Izuku into the sky “CAPABLE OF LIFTING TWO PEOPLE INTO THE SKY WITH EASE!”

The couple rose over the ice wall and continued to gain altitude when they were met with a very confused, also flying, team Tokoyami. Uraraka had removed their gravity, and Dark Shadow was scaling the ice wall to get another shot at the 1,000,000 points. “Dark Shadow, get them!” Tokoyami exclaimed. Before either of the duos could act however, the jetpack sputtered, causing Mei and Izuku to start plummeting to the ground.

Just before they would have hit the ground, Chica snatched them out of the air. “AAAAND TIME!” Present Mic called. Izuku was shaking and clutching Mei to his chest “I’m sorry guys, I thought that it would hold…” Mei said, pulling the straps of the pack off of her shoulders. “I-i-it’s ok, it was an accident” Izuku said, letting go of his girlfriend. “If it happens this often, it’s not an accident…” Mei said, running off towards the exit as Midnight announced the winners of the event.

Izuku looked at Chica in concern. Chica looked back at him and said “Go after her, she needs some reassurance” Izuku nodded and raced after her, missing Todoroki walking over to talk to him.

“Mei? MEI?!” Izuku called out, jogging through the hall. Then he felt it, a  ~~ familiar string ~~ in front of him. He grabbed a hold of it and followed it around a corner. It stopped at a door, and Izuku pressed his ear up against it.

“As I’ve been telling you for years Mei” Izuku’s eyes shot up in his head, this must be Mei’s mother “you need to give up on this fever dream! Your quirk is not suited for inventing! Find something that you would be better at and stick to it. You can drop out of UA if that’s what it takes, we don’t mind spending money on a different high school. Just figure it out” Izuku moved into the shadows as Mei’s mother walked out of the room.

“ **_YOU_ ** ” Izuku growled, causing Mei’s mother to turn around. He felt her string and pulled on it “ **_DON’T YOU EVER DISCOURAGE HER AGAIN, OR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT_ ** ” Mei’s mother jerked back once he let go of her string and she walked away quickly, her eyes wide. Izuku calmed down and knocked on the door.

“Go away mother! I told you already! I’m thinking about it ok?!” Mei called through the door. Deciding his girlfriend’s mental safety was more important than being polite, Izuku entered the room “It’s me Mei” He found her sitting at a table, sniffing and turned away from him “O-oh…” she replied.

Izuku walked over and knelt at her side “Mei… Mei, look at me” She turned her head so that she could look at him with one eye. It was obvious that she had been crying “I’m sorry…” Izuku shook his head and gently grasped her hand “What for? You did nothing wrong”

“I-if I w-wasn’t trying to be s-s-something that I’m not, t-then you wouldn’t h-have almost g-gotten hurt” she said, a sob causing her body to shake once. Izuku squeezed her hand softly “Mei, look at me. Really look at me” Mei turned her head fully towards him, her eyes leaking tears and her lip quivering “You aren’t pretending to be something that you’re not. You wanna know what I see?”

Mei nodded, wiping a tear away “I see a wonderful girl, and a wonderful inventor. This inventor is bold and says what she wants. She doesn’t take shit from nobody” The swear made Mei hiccup in surprise “She’s smart, and kind. She makes things because she wants to make this world a better place. She turned my hero costume from a dream into a reality. She made inventions to help us win the last event, even if one of them decided to show that it needed a tune up” Mei giggled a little at this “She made inventions to let my only friends in the whole world finally speak to me in their own voices. Something that hasn’t failed once. And you know what?” Mei looked into his eyes “She made me a better person”

At this, Mei broke down. She threw her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. Izuku smiled and held her tight “Mei your quirk might not be the best quirk in the world for being an inventor, but who cares? For hundreds of years people used to invent without quirks! You’ve got a leg up on them! You don’t even need specialized tools to see close up on your inventions!” At this Mei froze.

She pulled away from him and held him at arm's length “W-what?” Izuku raised an eyebrow “Can’t you zoom in on your inventions?” Mei shook her head “I’ve never thought of that, that’s why I have these goggles” she pulled the goggles off of her head “I-I… Can I really do that?” She looked up at him.

He smiled like the sun, burning all of her tears away “There’s only one way to find out right? So what baby are we gonna make next?” Mei stared at him in awe. She lunged up and knocked him to the ground, holding him tight. She peppered kisses all over his face, making him giggle and try to push her off. Finally she kissed him on the lips. This wasn’t like their past kisses, this one was long, passionate, and filed with fire.

Izuku looked dazed when Mei finally pulled away “Izuku, I know I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it every day from now until the end of time, but…  I LOVE you ” Izuku smiled and kissed her again, much less passionate as the last one, but still full of love “ I love you too Mei” He replied. “And as for which baby we’re working on next…” Mei said as she got off of him “The one you’re going to put in me” she said with a sultry wink as she entered a nearby connected bathroom.

Izuku sat there on the floor in confusion for a few seconds, wondering what she meant. Then he understood. His face burned crimson, his ears literally smoked, his nose erupted with blood, and finally he passed out on the floor. Mei took him to Recovery Girl, so he was fine, but he couldn’t look Mei in the eye for a good 10 minutes for fear of his blood rushing to the two opposite ends of his body and him passing out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I enjoyed writing it, so I hope that you also enjoyed it! Now for the question of the week! What is your favorite scene from this fic so far? My favorite scene was probably when the animatronics spoke to Izuku, or when they told him of their backstory. Those were really fun to write and see your reactions to! Let me know yours down in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! It always makes me smile! Have a great day cuties!


	24. SENSELESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the tournament! A few laughs, and a LOT of angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord here: https://discord.gg/ttM2GHJ3 (If the link doesn't work then leave a comment and I'll get you a new one :) )  
> This chapter starts us off with some laughs, then it gets into heavy angst territory! Hold onto your butts!

As Izuku was sitting down to eat lunch with Mei and the animatronics, Todoroki approached the table “Midoriya, I need to speak with you. Come with me” Izuku sighed as was about to get up when Mei pulled him back down “How about you try asking? Maybe then Izuku will hear you out, AFTER he eats his food” Izuku smiled at his girlfriend and gently patted her hand “It’s ok Mei, we’ll be quick, right Todoroki?”

Shouto looked at Midoriya’s face, and saw that despite his grin, his eyes glared at him in warning. He was obviously on thin ice. “Yes. I merely need to speak with him.” Midoriya smiled a real smile this time, and looked back at the pink haired girl “See? I’ll just be a moment” He kisses her hand and walks past Shouto, not noticing the small blush and smile on the girl’s face.

Izuku led Todoroki to a deserted area and looked to the other boy. Todoroki simply stared back at him for a few moments before Izuku scowled “Listen Todoroki, say what you have to say. You insulted me earlier, and I have a wonderful young woman to support right now” Todoroki sighed and looked at Izuku with a determined glare “Tell me Midoriya, have you heard of quirk marriages?” 

As Izuku listened to the story, he felt sick to his stomach. He had always disliked Endeavor, thinking that his methods were brutish and dangerous, but he had never expected…. THIS!  _ “I’m very sorry Todoroki, I can help you get some counselling, and I’m sure that if we discuss this with some of our teachers, we can find some way to confr- _ ”

“NO!” Izuku watched as Todoroki’s typically expressionless face lit up with worry. He quickly schooled his expression, “No. My..  **father** .. Would cut funds to my mother. I have a better plan: I will not use his fire” Izuku blinked at him “You… are you serious?”

Todoroki looked up in surprise “That’s a horrible plan! You’ll just end up hurting yourself and others!” Todoroki sighed and shook his head “It does not matter what you say, I’ve made up my mind. I just wanted to explain to you why I must beat you. After all, it is not every day that I have the opportunity to fight.. All Might’s secret love child”

Shouto watched Midoriya closely. The other teen froze up, before he started shaking. “I know, it is hard being the son of a hero, I will keep your secret, but in return I ask that you do your best when we fi-” Before he could continue, Midoriya burst with laughter. He shook and bent over as he cackled “You-you-you think I-I’m All Mights- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The boy fell to his knees and banged his fist on the ground, slowly regaining his breath “AHAHAHAhahaha! Ah… no, I’m not ahahaha All Might’s child Todoroki”

Izuku wiped tears from his eyes “No, my father’s a deadbeat on the other side of the planet. But as for fighting you, assuming that’s what you were going to say” Izuku’s face turned stern “I’m going to fight you one on one, and I will show you that people are stronger with help than without. Now I have to go eat lunch. I’ll talk with ahahah my ‘dad’ about your father. We’ll see what we can do, just do your best in our fight” Izuku left the boy there with a single thought ‘I will show you that your fire isn’t bad Todoroki, but first I have to show my girlfriend that she’s a great inventor’

Izuku arrived back at the table, and the group enjoyed their lunch. Mei seemed to be in a much better mood, watching the animatronics and how they spoke. It was clear to Izuku that she was thinking about her inventions, even as they made light small talk. Suddenly, Present Mic called over the loudspeakers that the break was about over, and asked the teams that had passed the last round to meet in the stadium.

The stadium was alight with chatter as Midnight walked onto the stage. The groups stood around, watching their teacher as she called for the audience’s attention “As you all know, the last event is a tournament! Here we will be revealing the matches, now-” Before she could get any further, Ojiro stepped forwards “Excuse me Ms. Midnight. I don’t remember much of the last round, and I would like to step down”

Whispers rumbled through the spectators “Are you sure Ojiro? This is a big opportunity” Ojiro nodded “Sorry, I just feel that it’s not my place to compete when I can’t remember winning the last round” Midnight nodded, and another student from 1-B stepped forwards “I agree, I would like to forfeit as well”

“Alright, well then we will have the students from the fifth highest team send two of their members to compete in your places. While they decide that, I’ll reveal the lineup for the matches!” Midnight pressed a button and names flashed up on the screen. She announced the match ups (A/N they’re the same as in the anime/manga), and the students began to flood back into the stadium except for Izuku and the purple haired student that he would be fighting. He remembers him from the confrontation at their door.

The boy approached Izuku and held out his hand “My name’s Hitoshi Shinsou, I hope that our match is a fair fight” Izuku opens his mouth to respond before some coarse fur enters his mouth. He spits and pulls away as Ojiro glares at the boy “Don’t respond Midoriya” Izuku is confused as the boy walks towards his end of the fighting area “The last thing I remember before the cavalry battle was talking to him, I think that if you respond to him he can control you or something like that. Be careful”

Izuku nodded as Ojiro walked away. “You guys ready?” He asked the animatronics. They nodded, and he looks down at Fredbear, Cassidy, in his arms “ **I AM READY CHILD. LET US SHOW THE WORLD WHO WE ARE** ” Izuku nodded in determination, and turned to face his opponent.

“Contestants ready?” Midnight called from her podium, Cementoss watching the boys from across the field. Izuku nodded, and Shinsou responded with “Yeah, I guess” Izuku heard Bonnie whisper under his breath “This kid gets it” Midnight flicked her whip and yelled “START!”

Before they animatronics or Izuku could move forwards, Shinsou called out to them “Wow, that monkey was pretty stupid huh? Throwing away his one chance at greatness. Well I guess it’s useless talking to you, seeing as how that cheater warned you of my quirk beforehand” Chica bristled “Excuse you! Ojiro happens to be really ni-” Shinsou smirked as Chica froze “Gotcha”

Chica suddenly lifted her arms. One held up her platter with her signature cupcake on it, the other with its palm facing her body. Her torso turned and she leaned forwards a bit, looking at the ground. “No…” Gabriel said, taking a step forwards “She’s-”

“What the hell? It shouldn’t be able to move!” Shinsou scowled “Maybe my quirk works differently on robots?” Before he could ponder anymore about it, Chica straightened and her head swiveled to look at him. “Suzie! No!” Foxy said, reaching out a hand. He tried to grab her, but she had already rushed forwards.

Midnight and Cementoss struggled under the weight of the animatronic’s fury, and Shinsou could barely breathe. He looked up and saw Chica rushing towards him, her jaw unhinged, letting loose a horrible shrieking noise. Out of nowhere, Foxy rushed in front of her, pushing against her advances but not making much progress “Yar, Suzie wake up! You’re not there anymore!” Freddy and Bonnie came up from behind and grabbed onto her back, skidding their feet against the ground.

Despite their best efforts, Suzie trudged forwards, intent on putting that  **purple BASTARD IN A SUIT!**

Izuku sped past the struggling children and grabbed a shocked Shinsou by his collar “RELEASE YOUR QUIRK!” The boy stared at him in shock “Wha-?” Izuku shook him “ **Release your quirk** ” The other teen seemingly could not understand, so Izuku growled and did what he had to.

He grabbed the purple-haired boy’s head and, with black lighting shrouding him, slammed the teen’s face into the ground, his skull making a loud ‘crack!’ when it hit the concrete. Chica fell into the arms of the other lost souls like a puppet with its strings cut. When she raised her head, she began wailing, the noise coming from inside the suit rather than through the voice box. This terrified Midnight and Cementoss because of how unnatural it sounded, like the screams of a child down a long metal tunnel.

The other animatronics held onto the girl tightly as Izuku shepherded them off of the ring. Midnight snapped out of it before Izuku stepped out of the rink, and announced “U-um Hitoshi Shinsou is unconscious, Izuku Midoriya wins!” Her voice shaky and uncertain. There was no real noise from the crowd as they watched the sobbing child be led out of the stadium, medical robots lifting Shinsou off of the ground and loading him onto a stretcher.

When they made it to one of the waiting rooms, Chica calmed down enough that her cries came from the voice box rather than from her hollow chest. The group sat her down, and wrapped her in their arms. “I-I-I was b-back th-there” She sobbed, clutching onto her friends as tight as her arms would allow “I-I was th-the-re”

Foxy shushed her comfortingly “Shhh, it’s ok, you’re not there. You’re here.  **HE’S** not here. We are.  _ SHE _ isn’t the one who gave us this life. It was Izuku, and this time we are fully aware” Izuku pulled back slightly “I don’t understand” The animatronics looked at each other before pulling away and kneeling. Chica sniffed and took deep breaths, looking at the boy.

“Izuku, we told you about how the  _ PUPPET’S _ quirk was not strong enough for us to be more than animals or whatever, right?” Bonnie asked. Izuku nodded, still not quite comprehending the situation. “Well, it was painful for us. We knew that we were human, but our minds could only think of getting revenge. To make matters worse, we had to roam the halls where we were last completely human. It was like losing all of your fingers except two, and still writing with your hand” Izuku stared at the poor children. “Your quirk made us whole again. Suzie just returned to what we were before you saved us, and for us there are only two greater pains. Losing you, or losing each other”

The animatronics grabbed hold of one another as if they were afraid one of them was going to disappear. Izuku clutched Fredbear to his chest. “ _ I’m so sorry, that must have been awful. _ ” He looked down at the golden bear in his arms “Why were you complete Cassidy?”

“ **I WAS NOT. I AM NOT.** ” Izuku’s eyes widened “ **I HAVE HAD MORE TIME TO GATHER MYSELF. NOW I MAY THINK FREELY. IT IS DIFFICULT. I STILL THIRST FOR VENGEANCE. AND I WILL HAVE IT WHEN THE TIME COMES** ” Izuku nodded “We’ll find  **HIM** , I promise”

Mei found the animatronics and Izuku holding each other after a while of searching, having raced off to find them after the match. Suz and Izuku were asleep in the arms of the male animatronics. They shush her as they enter, and she gently caresses Izuku’s head as the next match starts. Hers will be in a few minutes, but for now she can watch over her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I was excited for this scene! I've had it planned for a little while, and I've always thought that it was a good way to show how the puppet's quirk affected the kids. I included a cryptic hint about Fredbear, so I hope that you guys noticed! Anyways time for the question of the week! What is your crazy sleep story? I once fell asleep while my parents and I were driving to Idaho (a state in the US for those from other countries), and while they were driving, a tornado touched down next to the highway. It rolled a semitruck, and rattled the car, I believe it was only like an F3 so it wasn't really that dangerous from where we were. The thing is... I slept through the whole thing. The only reason I know is because my parents told me about it a few years ago. TLDR: I slept through a tornado. Let me know your story in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I love hearing from you guys! Until next time! Have a great day cuties!


	25. DOUBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei faces Iida! Who will win?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord! https://discord.gg/HdqGnqCd You can yell at me for my stupid fics! If the link doesn't work just let me know!  
> Time for some fighting and a surprise visit from an odd place! Hope you guys enjoy!

Izuku rubbed Mei’s shoulders, his powerful thumbs digging into her back in a way that had her melting. “You don’t have to win to show off the genius that I know you are, but it would certainly help” He said, his voice soft but demanding that she know his love for her “You can do whatever you want, but I want you to be proud of yourself no matter what happens on that stage”

Mei hummed in agreement, barely able to pay attention. “Show them what you can do and I know that you will have support companies knocking down your door. Your… **_relatives-_** ” his voice laced with thinly veiled anger and his finger digging in just the slightest bit harder, forcing Mei to hold in a groan of pleasure “-are wrong about you. I know you can do this Mei, and I’ll be here for you no matter what”

Mei looked up at him, and saw his brow furrowed as he stared forwards. He looked down at her and his gaze softened. She reached a hand up and pulled his face to hers gently, placing a small kiss on his lower lip, the angle providing an oddly intimate moment. “Thank you Izuku. If you believe in me then it doesn’t matter what they say” Izuku smiled and kissed her forehead, his fingers stopping and pulling away. She whimpered a bit at the loss, but stood up and stretched, pretending not to see Izuku watching her with a mix of hunger and shyness.

She smiled at him and pulled him close, hooking her head over his shoulder as he kissed behind her ear. “ I love you, Izuku ” She felt him smile against her head and he squeezed her lightly, Mei knowing that he could break her like a twig if he wanted “ I love you too, Mei . Now get out there and show them how it’s done”

Mei waved to Izuku and the animatronics as she walked out of the waiting room. She held her head high and strode with a purpose towards the entrance of the stadium, her babies slung over her shoulder. The light blinded her for a second as she made her way out into the open. The crowd roared around her, and she realized that she was nervous. She looked at all of the faces in the audience and grew worried. That was when she saw her family. Her eyes zoomed in, and she saw that her sister looked bored, her brother was playing with toys, her father was on a call, and her mother glared at her.  ~~ What if he was wrong? What if I’m not cut out to be an inventor? What if- ~~

Mei slapped herself. HARD.

She was done doubting herself, she had to demonstrate what Mei Hatsume could do! Then when she was older, she would show them what Mei MIDORIYA could do. Oh yeah, she liked that.

Her face now set in a determined smile, she climbed the stairs to the ring. Across from her, the blue engine boy stretched out a little. He wasn’t a bad guy, but she wanted to beat him. She wasn’t doing this for herself, or for the companies. She was doing it for Izuku. He believed in her and she was going to show him that his faith was not misplaced.

“START!” The lady in the promiscuous outfit cried. Maybe she should look into one of those for- NOT NOW MEI! The boy sped towards her, but she pressed two buttons. One popped out four large spider-like legs from her backpack, and the other connected her to the speakers. “Behold! The first of Mei Hatsume’s, soon to be Mei Midoriya’s, first baby of the fight! SL Mark II” The audience murmured about various things, and she swore she heard something like “MY BABY’S GROWING UP SO FAST!” From the crowd.

The other teen took a sharp turn and continued to rush around her SL Mark II legs, unsure of how to take her down. “Now for my next baby we have the SNG! Super Net Gun!” She pulled out the silver gun that looked very similar to a flare gun. She missed the first shot, but that was alright. “It comes with 10 easy load shots!” She popped open the back and slid in another net. Before she could close the gun, the boy kicked her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. The gun skittered across the concrete, and Mei landed on her back heavily.

The boy charged at her, and Mei had to pull out her Ace. She just hoped that the two seductively placed batteries didn’t blow them to smithereens! She pressed a button, and the stadium could hear the rumbling of a rocket. Meanwhile the boy moved to grab her, but her SL Mark IIs moved her out of the way in time. The baby that she summoned slammed into the ground between them, its pod smoking.

“Now for baby number three! This is a prototype modelled after my dear friend Suzie, but the actual mass produced line will look like humanoid robots. Behold! Toy Chica!” From the pod, a yellow body crawled out. When it stood upright, the stadium gawked at the… well endowed robot.

Izuku’s jaw hung open in shock. It was like a sleeker, plastic, more feminine version of Chica, but this one had big, barely covered- “Holy tig ol’ biddies Batman!” Sero shouted from his seat. Yeah, those.

The robot turned to look at the blue haired boy. It winked at him and placed the arm not holding a cupcake under its… bosom. “Don’t get distracted!” It said, Suz’s voice echoing from its mouth. Everything is going as planned! Then its beak fell off. Minor visual problem, that wasn’t really supposed to be there anyways… Still going as planned!

The blue boy looked like he was short-circuiting. That was when Toy Chica launched itself forwards. The boy dodged to the left as it reached for him, sliding next to the discarded SNG. He grabbed it and used his leg engine duddads to boost his kick into Toy Chica’s stomach. This did little to deter the robot, but the boy had other plans it seemed.

He sprinted at Mei, clicking the SNG into place to fully load the net. Mei dodged to the right, but he wasn’t aiming at her. He whipped around and shot Toy Chica, the net quickly ensnaring the robot. Mei wasn’t worried about it, it was smart enough to get out by itself. Mei on the other hand was in danger. The boy ran at her as she was lying on her side and grabbed one of the legs of her SL Mark II. He swung her around and threw her out of the ring and onto the grass below.

“Mei uh.. Hatsume? Is out of bounds! Tenya Iida is the winner!” Mei lay there on the ground and stared at the sky. She had lost. Hopefully she put on a good enough show… Why was her face wet? There were no clouds in the sky. Oh wait, she was crying. Suddenly two green eyes looked down into hers.

“I-Izu-zu-ku?” She said, her hitching breaths causing her to stutter “I-I’m sorry I lo-lost” Izuku’s eyes looked confused before he grabbed her hand. When he pulled her up, she could see a smile on his face. “Are you kidding? You did great! Iida is a hero course student and on top of that has been training most of his life to be a hero! Plus all of your inventions worked perfectly! I bet you’ll get all sorts of offers! Oh, and can you call off the uh... robot? It’s still attacking Iida”

He was right, the robot was still chasing after the glasses boy. She pressed a button and Toy Chica shut down. Izuku smiled and pulled her into a hug. “ I’m so proud of you Mei ” Mei buried her face into his shoulder and let her tears soak his shirtsleeve. He scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and walked towards the exit. “Can you send the robot back to where it came from? They’ll need to clear the stage”

Mei didn’t even look up as she hit the return home button. Toy Chica booted up again and followed the two of them out of the stadium. Together, the three walked to the waiting room they had used earlier. Toy Chica kept walking past them as Izuku and Mei entered the room. There they found the animatronics. Suz walked up to her with a smile “It worked! That was so cool! It was like seeing a sexy version of me fighting crime!” The animatronic threw a few punches and giggled.

Mei chuckled, still clinging to Izuku. She looked up at her boyfriend and tried not to cry again. She kissed his cheek and held him tightly “Thank you for getting me. I don’t know how long I would have sat there otherwise” Izuku smiled and moved her so that her back was facing him. He started kneading her back like he had been before her fight, the feeling of his fingers on her sore back causing her to let out a low moan.

She could feel the heat radiating off of Izuku’s face, but he continued to massage her back. The animatronics had varied reactions, Gabe looking away and tapping his fingers together, Fritz chuckling and slapping Jeremy on the back, Jeremy just looked disinterested, and Suz covered her eyes and giggled. Mei’s face flushed, but she couldn’t deny: Izuku Midoriya was the best boyfriend in the world, and she was going to be his wife one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? By the way, Toy Chica will NOT be a large part of this story. She was here mainly for this cameo and one more that will come much later, but I hope you guys liked seeing her and the funny Easter eggs for those of you more familiar with the FNAF series! Now for the question of the week, have you ever thought someone was your friend only to find out that it was a random stranger? I've done that a few times, and it's always weird lol. Let me know down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	26. FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Todoroki fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/ZEDYqkcH (If the link doesn't work let me know in the comments!)  
> It's time for the fight that you've all been waiting for! Izuku vs Todoroki! Let's see how it goes huh? Enjoy!

(A/N the battles that I’m not covering happen as they did in cannon. Seeing as how the other characters have not really been affected by the animatronics yet, the rest of the events have not been affected)

Mei kissed Izuku on the cheek as the gang waited near the entrance into the stadium. “I know that you plan on doing this alone, but don’t go too overboard, alright?” Mei said, narrowing her eyes at the boy. He chuckled and kissed her forehead “Of course. I’ll still have these guys to help me in case things go South, right guys?”

Chica jumped and cheered out a happy “YEAH!” Freddy gave him a thumbs up, Foxy chuckled and nodded at him, and Bonnie slouched with a “Whatever” Mei frowned and looked at Izuku. She was still worried about him.

“WILL THE COMPETITORS COME TO THE FIELD?” Present Mic called out. Izuku looked back to Mei and kissed her firmly on the lips. The girl gave a lazy smile when he pulled away, Izuku shyly rubbed the back of his head “U-uh, for luck?” Mei rolled her eyes and yanked him back to her lips by his shirt. After releasing him, she strutted down the hallway, relishing the way Izuku watched her walk away.

Chica pulled on Izuku’s hand to get him moving towards the ring. He looked over at Todoroki as Present Mic gave their introductions. “OK guys, remember that this is just me and Todoroki fighting this round. If I am about to fly out of the ring back me up, but otherwise stay out of this” 

The animatronics were not happy about this, they were used to protecting Izuku, but if he was so set on this, they would comply. “ **ARE YOU CERTAIN OF THIS, CHILD?** ” Fredbear asked from her position in his arms. “Yes, I am. Somebody has to help” He handed the plushy to Chica and lowered himself into a fighting stance.

Black lightning sparked off of Izuku’s body, and he could tell that the animatronics had changed into their nightmare modes. On the other end of the ring, Todoroki moved his right hand back and leaned forwards. “Begin!” Midnight cried, and the battle started.

Shouto brought his hand forwards quickly, summoning a large iceberg. The ice shattered, the large bunny having punched it hard enough to break the glacier into pieces. Midoriya had said that he wasn’t using his robots, but he must have been lying. When Shouto looked around, he realized that Midoriya was gone. The crowd gasped, and he looked up to see Midoriya leaping between large ice pieces high in the air.

He raised his right hand again, and a spire of ice rocketed up towards the other teen. Midoriya crossed his arms, and the lightning intensified. Just before the ice spire reached him, Midoriya threw his hands out to the side and cried “ _ Carolina SMASH _ !” The ice cracked and stopped in its path, the wind pressure causing the arena to grow colder and causing Midoriya to fly higher into the sky.

Shouto breathed out roughly, his breath visible in the low temperatures. He steadied himself and raised his hand again, another iceberg the size of a battleship sprouted from the ring and rushed towards the falling boy. Midoriya pushed off the last large ice shard floating in the air and spun in a series of rapid flips towards the rising ice. Black lightning trailed behind him like ribbons as he roared “ _ California SEMAAASH! _ ” His fist broke the ice, causing the wall of frost to come crashing down.

The air turned misty from the cold, and Shouto couldn’t see anything. Slowly the fog began to lift, and Shouto could see Midoriya. He walked towards Shouto with a glare, the black lightning crackling through the air like tentacles. Shouto growled and shot out another wall of ice towards the boy.

Midoriya didn’t even stop walking as he called out “ _ D.C. SMASH!” _ The air pressure of his fist ruptured the ice. He walked past the ice and called out to Shouto “Your power is decreasing Todoroki, and I’m just sore. I can keep this up for another 30 minutes at least, can you?” Shouto scowled and released another burst of ice.

Midoriya didn’t even call out a smash as he batted the ice to the side. He continued to advance, and Shouto didn’t know how he was going to stop him. “You may hate your father Todoroki, but without using your fire, you can never truly become a hero” Shouto saw red and shot out a larger wall of ice. “ _ New Mexico SMASH! _ ” Midoriya shouted and stomped. The stadium shook, causing all of the ice on the ring to crumble.

“H-how much-ch did he p-p-pay yo-u?” Shouto huffed, he could see his hands shivering out of the corner of his eye. Midoriya sighed “Nothing. All Might once said that ‘A true hero steps in to help even when they are not wanted’ Well I’m stepping in to show you the error of your ways Todoroki!” Shouto roared and sent another wave of ice at Midoriya, who just walked around the slow moving wall.

“I-I w-w-will nev-ver use h-his f-ire” Shouto growled, feeling his fingers turn blue. Midoriya glared at him and his voice shook the ring “ _ IT’S NOT HIS FIRE! IT’S YOURS! _ ” Shouto stopped his attack, and his eyes widened. He remembered back to his mother. She held him and they talked about what he wanted to be when he was grown up. He had told her that he had wanted to be a hero like her! She had giggled and told him that she was never a hero. He replied that she was HIS hero. She had hugged him and thanked him for saying that, but “You will have to be your own hero Shouto, after all your quirk is your own, not mine”

Izuku smiled in relief as the stadium was warmed up by the fire that roared to life from Todoroki’s left side. He saw that Todoroki was smiling too. “Thank you Midoriya! I will be a hero! For my mother, and for everyone in a situation like hers!” Izuku grinned, lowering himself into a fighting stance “ _ Good! Then we can be heroes together! _ ”

“I’m sorry Midoriya, but I’ll be winning this match now!” Todoroki said, ice and fire rushing to heed his call. Izuku smiled like All Might, and felt One For All thunder through his body as he called all of the power that he could “You’ll have to get through me first, Shouto! And call me Izuku!”

Toshinori watched as everyone ignored Endeavor shouting to his son. Cementoss created walls of concrete between the boys, but Toshinori knew that that would not stop these young heroes. The elements battled and mixed on one side of the field, while the other was filled with a thunderstorm of power. Young Todoroki lifted his hands, and fire and ice howled forwards as if a volcano had erupted in a blizzard. Young Midoriya launched himself forwards to meet the hurricane of fire and ice, screaming “ _ ALASKA SEEEEEMAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH! _ ”

The explosion caused everyone in the stands to be blown back into their seats. Toshinori buffed up in his special box and even he was forced to brace himself. Fog and smoke filled the arena, making it impossible to see anything. Present Mic continued to call announcements as the dust settled. Finally they could see some of what was left of the field. Young Todoroki had been launched out of the ring and was now lying unconscious on the grass around the floor.

The rest of the fog moved to reveal a wall of brown. Young Freddy had created a giant baseball glove with his Freddles, and he was braced by the rest of the animatronics. Resting in the middle of the plushy glove was Young Midoriya, also unconscious, but with a large smile on his face.

The audience roared with approval at the ending of the match. Midnight climbed back onto her podium and raised her whip “Shouto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!” Toshinori deflated and clapped. For years to come, this would be known as the most intense match of all of the UA sports festivals. Young Midoriya had truly shown the world that he was here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope that you guys liked it too! Now for the question of the week! Do you prefer being hot or cold and why? I like being hot because I can just remove a layer of clothing, plus I feel more comfortable being warm. Let me know which you like better in the comments below! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	27. UNFINISHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final round of the Sports Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord to get updates any time I post a new chapter! https://discord.gg/4XGcFwXz If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one!  
> It's time to do-do-do-duel! This fight isn't my best, but I hope that you all like it! This chapter was a bit rushed as I just wasn't really in the writing mood today, so it wasn't easy to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it though!

Izuku and the animatronics were waiting patiently to fight against Iida. While they didn’t want to discredit their friend, he was strong in his own right, five against one was definitely not fair for the speedster. They pondered having only one or a few of them fight him, but ultimately decided that that wasn’t kindness but pity, so they had come to the conclusion that fighting him together was the best option.

They were beginning to wonder if Present Mic had gone to the bathroom or something when his voice rang out across the stadium “Tenya Iida has withdrawn from the tournament due to family matters. This means that Izuku Midoriya will move on to the final round” The lack of enthusiasm in his voice set the audience on edge, whispered conversations rumbling throughout the arena. “Will Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo come to the field? We will start the next match here in a few minutes”

Izuku and the animatronics looked at each other in concern. This wasn’t good, what could have happened? They trudged away from the entrance in silence. They were glad that Iida didn’t find out after they were done fighting, that would have been even worse. They would have to offer support for the boy the next time they saw him.

Izuku sat in the waiting room with Mei and the animatronics, watching Kacchan and Tokoyami duke it out. Izuku knew about Tokoyami’s quirk, and knew that he would be hard pressed to beat Kacchan. Lo and behold, Kacchan won. That means that he would have to face the boy in the next round. Great.

Present Mic called for a small intermission to allow Kacchan some time to rest, and Izuku turned to the others to set up a game plan. Before he could speak, Freddy took a deep breath and held his hand up to signal for them to wait. He got up from his seat and faced them.

“I… I would like to fight Bakugo by myself” The bear said, his face deadly serious. The others in the room looked shocked. “I have some unfinished business with him, and I would like to solve it here”

The animatronics began to argue, but Izuku stopped them by standing up and walking up to the robot. Izuku looked into his eyes, and he could see the boy that inhabited the suit watching him back. “Do you promise to do your best and not to do any permanent damage?” Izuku asked, deadly serious.

Freddy nodded “I promise” Izuku hugged the bear, and the boy’s spirit hummed to him. “Then I give you my permission. Do us proud” Izuku looked up at the bear, and smiled. Freddy patted his head and returned the smile.

They spent the rest of the time chatting about random things. Chica was curious if they would present them ALL with gold medals, and Izuku had to remind her that they hadn’t won. “YET! We haven’t won yet!” Foxy was musing about how many internship offers that they would get. Bonnie stayed silent in the corner, helping Mei tinker by handing her tools that she asked for.

Finally Present Mic called for them to come to ring, and they said goodbye to Mei. She gave Izuku another scorching kiss “for luck” and the animatronics laughed at the giddy expression that was plastered on his face when she let him go.

When they reached the arena, Zuku and the others held back and Gabriel stood in front of them. Bakugo glared at them from across the ring, but Gabriel could see the slight tremble in his knees as he took in the animatronics. “BEGIN!” Present Mic yelled. Bakugo let the explosions that popped out of his hands send him flying forwards, and Gabriel readied himself. He was Zuku’s shield, and no one would hurt him if Gabriel had anything to say about it!

Before Bakugo could blow past him, Gabriel grabbed the boy’s foot and swung him down in front of his robotic feet. The teen grunted as the wind was forced from his lungs. “Your fight is with me, Bakugo” Terror briefly flitted through Bakugo’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

The blonde fired off an explosion into Gabriel’s face, but the animatronic didn’t flinch. He whipped Bakugo forwards, sending him tumbling across the concrete. The boy quickly got back to his feet and charged the missing child. Bakugo swung his fist at Gabriel, but the animatronic moved with surprising grace and grabbed his wrist. Gabriel pulled the boy closer and slammed the elbow holding the boy into his nose.

A crunch rang out as he broke the explosion quirk user’s nose. Blood splattered the ground, but the blonde pushed through it. He used his explosions to launch himself away from the animatronic. He once again tried to get past the robot, but Gabriel caught the back of his collar. He pulled the boy into a bearhug and squeezed tightly “ **You hurt Zuku. I can’t forgive you for that** ”

Explosions covered the two in smoke. When the smog cleared, nothing seemed to have changed. Gabriel lowered his arm placement to around the boy’s waist before hoisting him up. “As Zuku would say, Kansas Smash!” Gabriel leaned backwards and slammed the boy into the concrete.

“WOW! A FULL GERMAN SUPLEX!” Present Mic cried “WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR STUDENTS ERASER?!” The teacher in question grumbled something about his students coming like that, but it was lost on the shock of the audience.

Gabriel got off of the blonde, hoping that that would stop him, but he underestimated the boy. When he rolled off of him, Bakugo released a massive explosion, heading straight for the others. Before Gabriel could move, Bonnie stepped forwards in nightmare form. “I haven’t had the chance to test this, so I hope I don’t liquidate your insides” The bunny said in annoyance. He lifted his hand and brought it down on his guitar.

Bakugo was instantly blown back as a wave of sound threw him across the stadium. He landed just inside the lines of the arena, and struggled to his feet. Gabriel got up and faced the boy. “I said your fight was with me Bakugo. Now I think it’s time to finish this” Gabriel felt One For All as it surged through his endoskeleton. He rushed to meet Bakugo as the boy spun faster and faster in the air using his quirk.

“HOWITZER IMPACT!” The blonde roared, a large explosion shook the stadium and smoke filled the air. As the smoke cleared, the audience saw that Gabriel had grabbed Bakugo’s fist. The concrete behind the large animatronic was destroyed, but he was undamaged. “Goodbye, Bakugo” Gabriel said. Freddles sprouted from his body and grabbed the boy. They pinned his arms to his sides and picked him up.

He yelled and screamed as they carried him out of the ring. “Katsuki Bakugo is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!” Midnight yelled, obviously glad that there was nothing too crazy about this last match. Gabriel smiled at his friends as they cheered for him.He allowed himself to return to his normal form and took a step forward, but then he heard it. Explosions. He whipped back around, his arm held out straight as Bakugo flew into it, clotheslining himself. Gabriel glared down at the boy and grabbed him by his shirt “ **If you go anywhere near Zuku again, I will crush your bones to dust. Understand?** ” The boy nodded once before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Gabriel left him there on the floor as he walked away with his friends. That was a fun fight, but he would rather sit at the pizzeria and watch movies.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Izuku stood proudly on the first place podium. The animatronics stood around him, and he couldn’t be happier. They had done what they had always wished for. They had won the UA sports festival.

Kacchan had to be chained up to a post because he wouldn’t accept his loss, but that was not something for Izuku to worry about. “Now here to give out the medals is-!” Midnight began.

All Might dropped from the sky and yelled out “I AM HERE! TO DELIVER THE MEDALS!”

“-All Might!” Midnight finished, glaring at the hero.

All Might laughed sheepishly, the audience chuckling at the hero’s over eagerness. All Might stepped up to Tokoyami and hung the third place medal around his neck. He congratulated his achievement, and gave him a hug. While they were hugging, he whispered something to the raven headed boy, likely encouragement. All Might then stepped up to a feral Kacchan. He took one look at the boy, placed the second place medal around his neck, congratulated him, and walked off. This only seemed to make Kacchan angrier somehow.

All Might finally stepped up to Izuku and the animatronics. He beamed more than usual as he pulled a box of five medals from behind his back. “CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOUNG CHICA, YOUNG BONNIE, YOUNG FREDDY, YOUNG FOXY, AND YOUNG FREDBEAR! YOU SIX HAVE WON THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!” He placed a medal on each of the animatronics, and pretended not to hear Bonnie gripe about them “technically being the oldest people in the stadium”

Finally he reached Izuku. He then proceeded to reach into the box holding the medals and pull out a small golden medallion on a blue ribbon. He clipped it to Fredbear’s little chest, and Izuku could have sworn he felt a small wave of gratitude roll off of the plushy. Then All Might stepped back and pulled out the last ribbon. He placed it around Izuku’s neck and drew him into a warm embrace.

“I’m so proud of you my boy! You truly are a great hero!”

Izuku didn’t pay attention to the awkward ending of the ceremony courtesy of All Might’s shenanigans. He was too busy crying into Fredbear’s cap at his hero’s words. That was better than winning any sports festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was not that great, I didn't really have any idea how to have Freddy fight Bakugo. I mean Bakugo does as much damage to Freddy as a penny would to a brick wall. What did you guys think of the chapter? I hope it wasn't too bad! Now for the question of the week! What is your LEAST favorite animatronic from FNAF? I think mine would be Nightmare Balloon Boy. I have the VR FNAF game and he's one creepy motha fucka! Let me know yours down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	28. NAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class get their internship offers and announce their hero names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord for notifications for when I update, games, and more! https://discord.gg/udtgSKVN If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll get you a new one!  
> It's time our best green boy gets his hero name! And some internship shenanigans happen. I hope you enjoy!

Izuku waited anxiously for class to start. Aizawa finally entered, looking even more tired than usual. He slouched to the podium and set down the papers in his hands. The room had gone quiet when he had walked through the doors, and he hid a smile in his scarf. “As you all know, the Sports Festival is to show off your skills to get internship offers”

The class gulped and looked at each other in excitement and nervousness. Aizawa seemed to relish in their silence for a few seconds before pressing a button. Numbers and names appeared on the board behind him “Here is the number of internships each of you got. As you can see the numbers this year are higher than usual”

Some of the students had only a few offers, Kouda for example only having 17 offers. Meanwhile Izuku and Todoroki had unrealistic numbers. Izuku was leading by only 3 offers with a total of 2,385. The class was very vocal about their disbelief. “Yo, how did you guys get that many offers?!” Kaminari asked, looking from his meager 10 offers to theirs.

Todoroki huffed “Many were only because of my father if I had to guess” Izuku scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly “I think that most of mine are because I beat Todoroki and got first in the festival” Kaminari held up a finger to object before thinking for a second and slumping back into his chair.

Giggles rang out from a few kids as Aizawa’s eye twitched in annoyance. He tapped his desk with his fingers as he glared at the teens. They quickly grew quiet and gave him their attention. He nodded and spoke again “Now you need to come up with your code names, and because I’m not good at this, I asked-”

“-Me for help!” a female voice called out as someone entered the room. The voice belonged to Midnight, the 18+ hero flashing a few of the boys a smirk as she strutted into the room. Izuku blushed, looking away and picturing Mei in the heroine’s outfit before his face exploded with a blush. “Now here are some whiteboards, write your hero names down and we will present them to the class”

Izuku pondered for a bit. He hadn’t seriously thought of hero names since he was a kid. He looked around the room and saw that his classmates were all in similar situations. Iida specifically looked troubled. Izuku remembered the news he had seen earlier that morning and resolved to talk to Iida when classes were over for the day.

He turned his attention to the front of the class as Ayoma walked up to the podium. After a few of his classmates giving their hero names, Izuku was struck with an idea. He scrawled it down and waited until there were not any other students going to present their names. He stood up and flashed the animatronics a small smile as he approached the podium. 

He held his whiteboard so that it faced away from the class and stood up straight. He took a deep breath and flipped it over “I am the Remnant Hero: Resurrection” The class muttered amongst themselves as Midnight frowned “Are you sure that’s what you want your name to be, Midoriya?”

Izuku nodded “Yeah, I want something for people to look at for hope and I want to reference my roots. I feel like this is the best way to do it.” He looked at the animatronics. They all gave him their approval, Chica smiling and giving him two thumbs up, Foxy smirking and leaning back in his seat, Freddy nodding, and Bonnie just giving him a thumbs up around his book. “And together we are the hero team: Nightmare”

With that he walked down from the podium. Bonnie held out his hand for a high five, surprising Izuku. The greenette smiled and slapped his hand, speed walking back to his seat afterwards to watch the rest of the class speak.

Todoroki went with his given name, but Izuku understood that he was still finding himself and that he would change it when he came to terms with his quirk. Iida also used his given name, and that worried Izuku. He knew that Ingenium was attacked by Stain, but obviously it was hitting Iida hard. He was definitely going to talk to Iida.

They were released for lunch, and Iida rushed out of the room. Izuku moved to catch up, but All Might took that time to make an appearance. “Young Midoriya, may I have a word with you?” The giant man asked, it looked like he was shaking just a bit and his smile seemed a little strained. Izuku frowned and nodded “Sure All Might…”

Izuku followed the blonde to the teacher’s lounge, the animatronics trailing behind him. When they arrived All Might deflated to his true form and Izuku could now see that he really WAS shaking. “Is everything alright, All Might?” Chica asked, worried for the injured hero. All Might shook his head “Y-yes, everything is f-fine Young C-Chica” The man walked over to a desk and picked up a small sheet of paper “I-it’s just that my old t-t-teacher wanted to t-train you Y-Young Midoriya”

Izuku raised an eyebrow and took the paper from All Might. It had the information for a hero called “Gran Torino”. Izuku looked at his mentor and wondered what this person could have done to make All Might this shaken. “Do you think I should take the internship?” He asked, watching as All Might flinched a bit. “Y-yes, I think that it w-would be most i-informative for you. And he would probably kill me if you said no” The last part was so quiet that Izuku barely caught it.

He sighed and nodded “Ok, guess it saves me some time. Bye All Might” The hero gave a fake smile as the group left the room. They had no idea what they were in for. Poor kids.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Izuku couldn’t talk to Iida before the internships. Every time he would get close to the boy, Iida would quickly find some way to leave the room. Aizawa gave them a small speech about how they were representing UA when they were at their internships, so they needed to be on their best behavior. Izuku thought he heard Bonnie say something like “Whatever mom”, but he was more focused on Iida.

The bespeckled boy made to leave once Aizawa finished talking, but Izuku grabbed his shoulder. “Iida, I know you’re having a rough time, but you can talk to us. You can talk to me. We are your friends and we are here to help if you need it” Iida looked back at the teen and nodded with a blank face. “Thank you Midoriya, I will be sure to call on you if I need help. Thank you for the support”

Izuku let go of his shoulder and watched as he walked away. He knew that he was interning with Manuel because Stain was in Hosu, and he planned to convince this Gran Torino to go to Hosu at some point to check on the boy.

After saying goodbye and giving a quick kiss to Mei, who had somehow managed to sneak out of school, Izuku and the animatronics were on their way to their internship. It was a relatively short ride, but the walk was confusing. Once they arrived in front of the building that was listed, Bonnie made his thoughts known. “What the fuck is this?” The bunny looked thoroughly pissed off “Is this where we are supposed to be? I swear if you catch some weird disease Izuku, I’m having a few words with that moronic blonde hero that you look up to so much”

Freddy chuckled a bit at the boy’s words, Foxy was rolling on the floor cackling, and Chica was berating the blue animatronic for being rude. Izuku rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends’ reactions, but walked past them. He knocked on the door and called out “Hello? I am here for the internship”

The door creaked open and Izuku saw an old man lying face down in a red puddle with what appeared to be guts on the floor. “HE’S DEAD!” Izuku shouted, the animatronics peering over his shoulder. “ **HE IS ALIVE, CHILD** ” Fredbear replied from his arms. That was when the man decided to leap off of the floor and exclaim “I’M ALIVE!”

“HE’S ALIVE!” Izuku cried, his eyes rolling back in his head. He passed out into the arms of the animatronics, as the old man laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? I didn't know how best to end this chapter, so I hope that you don't mind this. Now for the question of the week! Which of the cannon hero names do you like best and worst? I think that Froppy is the best and Creati is the worst. Let me explain: Yaoyorozu can create anything... why does she have such a stupid name?? Like c'mon! Why not something like "The everything hero: Infinity" or something? Jeez. Also Froppy is just cute, both Tsu and the name. Let me know yours down in the comments! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	29. CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Special because of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server! We have notifications on when I upload, games, theory discussion and more! https://discord.gg/ykC2AysJ If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one!  
> (In movie trailer voice) This Christmas... one man tries to buy a gift for his girlfriend. Will he be able to get it home in one piece? Find out.... right now... (Enjoy!)

**~OMAKE~**

“Bonnie, noise cancelling headphones, check! Foxy, hook wax, check! Chica, gourmet cookbook, check! Freddy, sci-fi book, check! Fredbear, a few horror movies, check! Mom, new rolling pin, check! Mei…” Izuku looked from his list to the gift he had made for Mei. The more he looked at it the more he felt that it was a stupid present. No way would she want something dumb like that!

Izuku sighed, he had been at the mall for two hours finding all of the other gifts, and now he needed to do another sweep to find something that Mei would want. Well this is what he got for shopping on Christmas. But to be fair, he needed to make sure he had enough money to buy everything! As he walked around, he admired the decorations everywhere, this mall really went all out when the holidays rolled around. As he was passing a glass shop, something caught his eye. He smiled wide and rushed in.

When he got a better look at it, he was stunned. It was a glass jewelry box. It was mostly clear, but the edges were a bronze glass, and on top were a few interlocking gears. It must have been for people who loved steampunk, but it was perfect for Mei! And the price was great too! It seems that no one else really wanted it, so the price had been marked down a few times. He took it up to the shop, almost tripping over someone’s foot along the way. Thankfully the box was alright.

He got it wrapped all nice and pretty with some red and green paper and a nice green bow and set out to leave the mall. The bags would be heavy for any normal person, but Izuku could barely feel it. He smiled at his strength and at his gifts. He knew that they would all love them for sure!

As he was getting close to the train station, someone else tripped and spilled their garbage on the sidewalk. A bottle rolled right under Izuku’s foot, and he knew that he couldn’t pull back. He scowled internally and thought “Screw it. Full send!” and slammed his foot into the ground. The bottle shattered and a shard of glass cut his ankle. The lady was very apologetic, but Izuku just waved her off. She insisted on pulling out the small shard of glass and giving him a bandaid, which he happily allowed her to do.

After that mishap, he carried on his way to the station. He grabbed a ticket and sat down on a bench. He hummed a Christmas song to himself as he double checked that he had all of his gifts. He then triple checked that Mei’s present was alright. As soon as he finished doing that, he noticed an old man with a cane barely standing next to the filled up bench. He got up and tapped the man on the shoulder gently “You can sit here if you want” The man smiled and sat down, commenting on how nice of a young man he was.

He was still blushing when someone rammed into him. He stumbled forwards, but caught his balance before he fell. He grabbed the man’s arm to keep him from hitting the ground as well, and that’s when he noticed that the man was holding a purse.

“Stop! My purse!” A young woman with orange hair cried as she ran towards them. The thief made to run, but Izuku’s grip was like iron. The man activated his quirk, a speed quirk Izuku noted, but Izuku didn’t budge. Finally a police officer and the woman arrived next to Izuku and the man. The police officer slapped some quirk suppressing cuffs on the bandit as the woman thanked Izuku profusely. She remembered him from the sports festival and managed to get him to leave a signature on a piece of paper before he had to board his train.

He got on the train and quadruple checked that Mei’s present was alright, and thankfully it was. His way home was filled with more incidents like this. A frisbee almost knocked him in the face, some ice caused the girl beside him to slip, and a banana peel dropped from the sky of all things! Through it all, Izuku stood firm, it was like fate itself was trying to break Mei’s gift. Well Izuku wasn’t going to give up that easily! He sighed in relief when he made it home, at least here he should be safe!

Toshinori chuckled at how similar Young Midoriya was to his mother. Aizawa and Hizashi had roped him into coming with them to deliver gifts to class 1-A’s students, not that he needed much convincing. He came as Toshinori of course, claiming to be a representative of All Might’s at the school. It surprised Toshinori that Young Hatsume from the support department was at the Midoriya household, but he supposed that it made sense given that she was dating Young Midoriya.

He heard the front door open and a voice call out “I’m home!” He turned to look at Young Midoriya, who looked up to see him in the entry hall. This surprised Young Midoriya so much that he tripped and crashed to the floor, the sound of breaking glass making the boy’s eyes go wide. “Izuku! Are you ok!” Young Hatsume cried, not so gently shoving Toshinori out of the way. Young Midoriya looked up at her and his face paled. The bags slipped off of his arms and he bolted back out the front door, sprinting down the steps.

The household stood still in shock. Young Hatsume reached into one of the bags and pulled out a present wrapped in green and red paper with a nice green bow. She checked the tag and gave the box a small experimental shake. The tinkling of broken glass was what made Toshinori realize the significance of what had happened. He had caused Young Midoriya to break the gift he had gotten for Young Hatsume.

The girl looked at the box in her hand before letting it fall to the floor. She was out of the door before the sound of more glass breaking reached Toshinori’s ears.

Mei slowed to a walk as she approached the place she knew Izuku would be. She looked over the railing and there he was, sitting in the sand with his head in his hands. She walked down the steps, still catching her breath from running after her boyfriend. He didn’t even look up as she sat down on the beach next to him. The waves crashed against the shore and the cold air caused Mei to shiver a bit.

Without looking at her, Izuku took off his green fuzzy jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She grabbed one of his hands before he pulled too far away, and she rubbed it gently with her thumb. Izuku’s body shook, but not with the cold. She could barely make out the sobs as he trembled. “Izuku…” She started, before stopping. She firmly, but slowly pulled him into a hug. His arms held her in a tight grip as he cried into her shoulder. She petted his head and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, letting him cry himself out.

Finally he calmed down and sat back. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks running down his face. She gently ran her thumb under his eye to get rid of the last of the tears, and he nuzzled against her hand. “ Izuku, thank you for trying so hard to get me something, but I don’t need a gift ” he looked up at her in confusion “ I have you. You’re the best gift I have ever received ” 

Izuku sniffed and nodded “I know, but I wanted to get you something nice and not what I-” He cut himself off before he could finish, but Mei already noticed. “Not what, Izuku?” She asked, still softly rubbing his cheek. “I-I made you s-s-something, but i-it’s not good…” Izuku said, not looking her in the eyes.

She turned his head so that he was looking at her “Where is it? I’m sure that it’s great” Izuku didn’t say anything, he just pointed to one of the jacket pockets. Mei reached a hand in and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She pulled her hand away from his face, but leaned against him before he could miss her warmth. She unfolded the paper, and what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

“I-Izuku… is… is this how you see me?” She asked, looking up at his face in wonder. The boy looked frightened, but she looked back at the paper. It was a hand drawn picture of her while she was working on a baby. Her hair was swept back into a messy ponytail, her tongue was sticking out of her mouth, there were oil stains on her face, and she was wearing one of her black work tank tops, but when she looked at it she felt… stunning. Her image was never something that Mei was very concerned about, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t something that she didn’t notice. She had thought that she was decently attractive, but THIS! It was like looking in a mirror that highlighted everything that she liked about herself, and made the things that she didn’t like look like they were beautiful.

She looked up at her boyfriend again and she could almost read his thoughts. He was thinking about how she thought that he made her look ugly and that she would do something terrible to him. She gently grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After about a minute, she pulled away, leaving a stunned Izuku behind. “ Izuku ,” she said, “ it’s gorgeous! I-I can’t even put it into words! Thank you! ”

Izuku looked shocked “R-really? You d-don’t think it’s stupid?”

  
“No not at all!” Mei said, sitting up to look at him properly “ I love it! ” Izuku smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Now come on minion, we have more presents to open!” She yanked him to his feet and hopped onto his back, careful not to wrinkle the picture “Mush!” Izuku chuckled and began to jog home. That night when Mei looked at her nightstand at the pizzeria, she smiled at the picture of herself, framed right next to a picture of the best boyfriend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I feel bad about dashing our poor green bean's hopes, but I hope that the ending made up for it! I originally was going to have it be more of a joke ending with Mei saying "I hope you like your gift!" and then having Izuku see a bow on her panties when she stood up, but I liked the wholesomeness better. Now for the question of the week, what was your favorite gift from this year's holiday season? Mine were some cool lights that I have in my room. They change color and I have a remote for it! Let me know your answer down below! If you don't celebrate any winter holidays make up the craziest gift idea you can come up with! Like a unicorn that poops skittles! Or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Merry (late) Christmas and happy holidays cuties!


	30. EXPLANATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Gran Torino get familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server for notifications on when I update, memes, games, theories, and more! https://discord.gg/g8DGWwZK If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one!  
> This is a shorter chapter because I wanted us to have one more goofy moment before things get dark. The next chapter will be longer to balance it out and tackle most of the Stain arc. So enjoy this moment of peace while it lasts!

After Izuku woke up, the old man introduced himself “I’m Gran Torino, and you must be Izuku Midoriya, the one that Toshi gave One For All to” Izuku looked panicked for a second before he realized that All Might must have told Gran Torino about One For All when the man was teaching the legendary hero. Izuku nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Gran Torino watched him with a scrutinizing glare. The man walked over to Izuku’s costume case and poked it open with his cane. “H-hey! What are you d-doing?” Izuku asked, getting up from his seat. The old hero scoffed “Looking at your get up kid, put it on and let’s see what you can do”

Izuku raised an eyebrow, but went into the bathroom to change. When he exited in his costume, Gran Torino let out a low whistle “Really going for the scare factor there, huh?” Izuku sighed and moved the mask to the side of his face “Now what?” Gran Torino smirked and suddenly disappeared in a gust of wind.

Something bounced off of the walls at a high speed as the old hero’s voice rang out “Now we fight, just you and me! Let’s see what you can do, you zygote!” Izuku realized two things in that moment. One, Gran Torino was the thing bouncing off of the walls and two… All Might had stolen that word from his teacher. That was weird, but Izuku would have to think about that later!

Gran Torino kicked him in the back and he stumbled forwards. The animatronics reached out to steady him, but Gran Torino growled “It’s just me and the boy in this fight! No robits allowed!” He bounced off of their chests like a pinball. Izuku rightened himself only to get kicked by the old man once again. C’mon you pansy! If you can’t fight back then what was the point of giving you One For All?”

Izuku scowled and black lightning raced around his body. He swung a kick out towards the blur with a cry of “Saint Louis Smash!” His attack missed, causing wind to blow things off of shelves across the room. Gran Torino slammed into his stomach, causing him to cough and land on his back. “You can’t land even a single hit! Maybe Toshi should have given One For All to someone else! Fight me you wimp!”

The brat growled deep in his throat. He leapt to his feet, landing in a crouch. He reached out his hand and waited for the perfect moment. Suddenly his eyes flared and he pulled on a string that appeared out of nowhere. As he did, Sorahiko felt his quirk sputter and stop, causing him to slow down in the air with no way of maneuvering. The kid blurred in front of him and lodged a fist into his stomach, crying “Vermont Smash!”

Sorahiko was sent flying into a wall, feeling something in his back pop. He slid to his knees and groaned. The boy zipped in front of him, his robits looking concerned behind him “A-are you ok, s-sir?!” Sorahiko laughed and clapped the kid on the shoulder “You bet your britches! You loosened something in my back and I feel great!”

Izuku sweat dropped, not sure how to take that. Gran Torino whacked the teen’s leg with his cane “How did you do that to my quirk? Last time I checked, that wasn’t something that One For All can do”

Izuku shook his head and replied “That was my original quirk”

Gran Torino stroked his chin “How does it work?”

Izuku looked at his hands and thought of a good analogy “It’s like… It’s like kites!” The old man raised an eyebrow at him, but Izuku continued nonetheless “You see souls are like kites, living souls are attached to their bodies while dead souls float around. My quirk basically allows me to pull on the strings of the kites to do certain things. If the kite is attached to something I can stop its quirk or get its attention. If the kite is floating, then I can attach it to an object, similar to my friends” He smiled at the animatronics who smiled back, except Bonnie who just huffed.

Gran Torino nodded “I heard you took down that monster at the USJ. Was that part of your original quirk too?”

Izuku nodded with a sad look “ _ To me it felt like someone had tied five or six kites to a single object, and they had gotten all tangled. So what I did was just… cut the strings. That allowed the kites to become untangled and move on _ ” Gran Torino looked troubled, but Izuku waved his hands in front of his face “I can’t do that to living souls, not even if I wanted to! I can only do it to objects that kites have latched onto.  _ That thing… wasn’t alive… not anymore _ ”

Gran Torino could hear the sympathy in his voice as he spoke about the poor souls who had been shoved together. Izuku shook his head and gave a half hearted smile “S-so I helped them out! I don’t know where the kites went when they left, but I hope it’s somewhere nice!”

Sorahiko looked shocked, the kid’s smile looked exactly like Nana’s! The man smiled, Toshi really did pick a good one. “Alright you zygote, let’s have some dinner and go to bed, we’ve got a long week ahead of us!” The boy nodded before tilting his head like a confused puppy “Hey, did you get that term from All Might, or did he get it from you?” Sorahiko scowled and yelled “HE STOLE MY WORD! THAT STUPID SON OF A-”

Toshinori sneezed, wondering if someone was talking about him. Oh well, it was probably nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? Was it funny despite the angsty undertones? Now for the question of the week, what is your greatest motivator? I think that what motivates me the most is the support of others, like you guys! :) You guys really help me put out this content, so thank you all for reading, leaving comments, and joining the discord! It means a lot to me, and you have been one of the very few light parts of my 2020. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I have struggled with a lot of things in 2020, and I don't think I could have made it without you guys. I hope you all have a great new year in 2021! Have a great day, and a great year cuties!


	31. STAINED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stain time baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server for notifications of when I update, memes, theories, games, and more! https://discord.gg/mxWMVaar If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one!  
> As promised this chapter is larger than normal. I hope that you guys like it! Enjoy!

Izuku was worried. Iida hadn’t responded to any of his texts, or any of the group chat’s texts. This wouldn’t be that bad if it was just one day, he might be busy after all, but this was over three days. Izuku’s leg bounced, and he kept checking his phone, much to the annoyance of Gran Torino. “You kids, always on your phones” He grumbled.

They were taking a train to go find some crime to fight. Gran Torino had explained that just fighting him would cause Izuku to develop some weird fighting habits. The animatronics were still at Gran Torino’s house, Fredbear would bring them once they got to their destination. Suddenly the train came to a stop, an apology message coming through the speakers.

Gran Torino frowned and hopped out of his seat. He was about to say something to Izuku when the right side of the train was blown inward. Izuku quickly shook off his shock and saw a hero laying against the left wall of the train. He got up to help the hero, but a loud thump stopped him. There in the hole in the wall was a Nomu.

This one was different from the one at the USJ, but Izuku could still feel the souls tangled and crying out for help. Gran Torino moved to attack it, but Izuku grabbed his cape to stop him. “Let me handle this,” He said. The Nomu raised a fist to smash him, but Izuku reached a hand out to it. Black strings connected to his fingers and the Nomu froze. “ _ Rest now _ ” He said, cutting the strings from where they were connected to the Nomu.

The Nomu went limp and crashed to the ground, the strings changed into a rainbow of colors and flitted off in an invisible wind. Gran Torino studied the boy as he looked back to the fallen hero. The man seemed alright, but unconscious. “You,” the masked boy said, pointing at a civilian “call an ambulance, he needs some medical attention. Make sure that he keeps breathing” Izuku turned to the aged hero “We need to go help. I’m the only one who can stop them peacefully”

Gran Torino nodded “Alright then, I give you permission to use your quirk. Now keep up” With that the old man leapt from the train car, his quirk boosting him to a building. Izuku lit up with black lightning and followed after him, doing his best to keep pace.

Gran Torino was rapidly getting away from him, but Izuku was determined to help. He leapt to another building, and another when Fredbear spoke to him “ **CHILD, THE GLASSES WEARING BOY IS IN DANGER** ” Izuku skidded to a stop “Where?!” Izuku looked around, hoping to see his friend “ **THE ALLEY TO YOUR LEFT** ” Fredbear said, Izuku immediately threw himself towards it.

Tenya had finally found him. The rat bastard who crippled his brother. Stain. He was attacking a hero, but Tenya couldn’t care less. “Recipio Burst!” He roared, his engines kicking into overdrive to get him close to the murderer. He swung around in a roundhouse kick, but his foot was deflected by a sword. A knife slashed at him, but he ducked. The sword thrust at his chest and he was forced to leap back.

“ **What are you doing here boy?** ” The Hero Killer growled “ **You look familiar** ”

“You crippled my brother, the hero Ingenium! You hurt him, and now  **I’ll make you pay!** ” Tenya cried, his engines spitting blue fire as he charged Stain once more. His kick was dodged, Stain moving to cut his throat. Tenya lowered his head, allowing the knife to glance off of his helmet. The Hero Killer flung a fist into his gut, causing the teen to clutch his stomach and hack. The villain then kicked him to the ground, slicing into his elbow joint and drawing blood.

“ **You didn’t even care that I was about to kill that hero. You are just like all the other fake heroes out there. Filth. And I shall take on the responsibility of purging you. I will stain myself in order to save this world! Save it from the likes of YOU!** ” The man’s sword hissed through the air, ready to take off Tenya’s head.

A loud clang rang out, and Tenya opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. The sword was being blocked by five sharp claws. He looked up to see Midoriya in his hero costume, his smiling mask shadowed in the dark lighting. “ **_YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND_ ** ” His other hand reached out and slashed at the Hero Killer’s face. The man was forced to leap back to avoid the dangerous claws on his hand.

“Fredbear, summon my Nightmares” Izuku said, not even realizing that he was using the catchphrase that he had come up with. “ **OF COURSE CHILD** ” Fredbear replied. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy all dropped down behind him, already in their nightmare forms. “Foxy, Chica, take Iida and Native to safety, then bring some heroes to help out. Bonnie, Freddy, we’re fighting”

The animatronics moved to follow his orders, Chica and Foxy picking up Native and Iida as Freddy and Bonnie stood on either side of Izuku. “ **No! I’m not letting you take my kills!** ” The Hero Killer growled, his blades flashing in the dim lighting. Freddy moved in front of Izuku and the knife and sword shattered against his body. Bonnie and Izuku moved around the bear and struck.

Stain dodged Izuku’s claws and jumped onto Bonnie’s guitar. He used the guitar as a springboard to leap over Freddy, knives already prepared to be thrown at Iida and Native. The lightning around Izuku glowed brighter as One For All surged through his body. He bounced off of one of the walls, catching the blades in mid air. Freddy grabbed Stain by the foot and threw him farther into the alley. 

Izuku and Bonnie rushed after him, Izuku outstripping the rabbit animatronic. Izuku did a sliding kick into the villain’s legs, causing him to trip and fall forwards. Bonnie followed up with a heavy swing of his guitar. He struck Stain’s jaw, sending the man flying into the air. Before he could recover, Izuku was behind him. “Detroit Smash!” He yelled, his fist slamming into the Hero Killer’s back.

He was sent tumbling towards the ground, but Freddy caught him in a tight bearhug. “Goodnight sweet prince” Freddy said, headbutting the villain. Stain slumped in Freddy’s arms, unconscious. Izuku flipped off of a fire escape and landed on the ground in a low crouch. He stood slowly, still in a ready stance “Did we do it?”

Freddy nodded “I believe so, but I’ll keep an eye on him just in case” Bonnie huffed, seemingly unimpressed with this infamous villain. “I suggest we remove his bladed weapons. Just in case” Freddy said, carefully watching Stain’s face for any sort of resistance.

“Good idea Freddy. Bonnie you wanna help out?” Izuku asked, moving his mask to the side. Bonnie shrugged, already pulling knives off of the fallen villain “Whatever” Bonnie and Izuku removed anything that they considered a weapon from the Hero Killer’s body, making small talk to help destress from the fight.

Finally they heard sirens approaching them and they walked towards the alley’s opening. A few heroes including Endeavor and Todoroki, some police officers, Chica, and Foxy arrived on the street in front of them. The heroes and officers were shocked at the sight of Freddy holding Stain like a teddy bear, but Chica and Foxy were busy flitting around Izuku making sure that he wasn’t hurt.

Freddy walked over to a police officer, and the officer cautiously placed handcuffs on the villain that the robot bear was holding. When he did, some of the officers and heroes cheered, glad that the infamous killer was finally caught. Izuku smiled, finally relaxed from the adrenaline that had surged through his veins. He was about to tell Chica something when he felt pain lance through his shoulders.

Izuku found himself in the air, rapidly flying away from his friends. He could feel the Nomu’s strings, even as his shoulders cried out in pain. He reached up, groaning in pain as he grabbed the poor creature’s strings. With a twist of his hand, the strings snapped. The Nomu went limp, and both beast and monster fell through the sky.

Suddenly the strings shifted. Hands grabbed Izuku’s body in various places, slowing his fall and letting the Nomu crash to the ground. Izuku looked up to see several glowing figures, they lowered him to the ground gently and floated away, turning into strings once more. One figure stayed however, and Izuku recognized him. “T-Tsubasa?” He said, taking a step towards the boy he knew as a child.

“Thank you De- no. Izuku. Thank you for freeing us from our pain. I’m sorry for when we were children, I was wrong. You are a great hero” The winged boy said, smiling gently as he faded from existence, his string flying away in the breeze. Large tears fell from Izuku’s eyes as he watched, the crowd silent at the solemn moment. No one noticed the civilian who had filmed the whole thing slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? I liked being able to use Izuku's claws more, they're there in an homage to the Puppet's finger/claws. The souls will be important later in the story, this is just out first real glimpse of them interacting with Izuku. The only other time we have seen them was in the USJ, but they are much more developed here. Now for the question of the week! If you were to paint your finger nails, what color would you paint them? I think I'd go black personally, I wear a lot of dark colors and I think it would look nice. I've always wanted to paint my nails, despite being a guy. I just think it's fun! Like dying your hair, but less harmful to your body... unless you eat the nail polish.... Please DO NOT eat nail polish... Ok rambling over! Let me know your color in the comments below! Or just swing by and say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	32. PERMISSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/55bMvsxz for notifications on when I upload, memes, games, theories, and more! If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one!  
> Sorry for the shorter chapter guys, I had a long day and it's late. I hope you like it though!

Tenya was silently staring at his hands, thinking about the events of the night, when Midoriya burst through the door. Tenya’s head shot up to glare at him as he stomped his way across the room. “Midoriya? Why did you interfere? I needed to-” Midoriya cut him off by smacking him aggressively on the back of his head.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Midoriya exclaimed, Tenya watching him in shock “You almost died! If you hadn’t you would have been paralyzed! If you had succeeded in taking Stain down you would have been labeled a vigilante or a villain and put in prison!”

“Y-you used your quirk as well! How are you any better?” Tenya shot back, clenching his fists.

“He had permission, as much as I hate to admit it” A voice called from the entrance of the room. Both boys turned to find a very upset looking Aizawa. Tenya closed his mouth, looking off at the ground. Their teacher entered the room and despite his slouch, he towered over the two boys. “You two were incredibly reckless today, and you’re lucky I’m not expellined you”

Tenya looked at his teacher, both relieved and confused. “I understand what it’s like to want revenge for someone you care about, but that’s not something that we can do. You two are training to be heroes, you have to hold yourselves to a higher standard” Midoriya scratched his arm and Tenya lowered his gaze to the sheets of his hospital bed. “As punishment for your actions, you will serve detention with Hound Dog every day for the rest of this week, and twice a week for the next month, Iida. Midoriya I’ve talked to Gran Torino, and he’s going to train you harder than before as your punishment since you had permission to use your quirk and the measures you took were dangerous, but calculated and necessary. All in all you are both very lucky that these are the only consequences that the two of you will be facing”

As he finished, the door opened again, this time a man with a dog’s head and Gran Torino entered the room. Izuku tried not to look too guilty when Gran Torino looked his way, but he knew he was in for a beat down.

“Hello you two, woof, I am in charge of the Stain case. I heard that you were the one who defeated him, Izuku Midoriya” The dog headed man said. Izuku nodded sheepishly, pointedly ignoring the glare from his teacher and Gran Torino. “Well on behalf of the police force, and all of Japan, I thank you. Unfortunately you can not be recognized for your hard work, instead-”

“Wait wait wait” Gran Torino said, squinting his eyes at the officer “What do you mean he’s not gonna get recognized for his work?”

“Well” the dog headed man replied, one eyebrow raised “he does not have a license to use his quirk, thus he-”   
  


“Actually, I do,” Izuku said, shocking everyone in the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped his wallet open and pulled out a card, handing it over to the officer. “I had to get this when the animatronics would follow me. They couldn’t speak, so they couldn’t tell me that they wanted to hang out with me. The doctors thought that my quirk was just trying to protect me, so they gave me this license to have them around and use my quirk if there was ever a situation that called for it. I say that this situation more than called for it”

The officer studied the card for a few seconds before handing it back “Yes, that is all well and good, woof, but it does not allow you to fight using your quirk”

Gran Torino spoke this time “Actually, I gave the kid permission to use his quirk. As far as we knew he was the only one who could defeat the Nomu, so I made sure that he could fight back if need be. Couldn’t you include that in the story?”

The dog headed officer thought for a minute before smiling, or at least Izuku hoped that was what it was “Yes… Yeah, that could work. Of course, that is only if you want to take credit for it”

Izuku moved to deny that, only having produced the card in order not to get arrested, but Aizawa interrupted him “He will. It was his choice to fight Stain, so he’s going to have to live with the publicity. That’s part of being a hero, might as well start early” Izuku wanted to argue, but found that his points were mute. Aizawa was right.

The news story that night was aired alongside a video. The segment was titled “Future hero group Nightmare takes down villain with support from retired hero Gran Torino. Leader of the group Resurrection later defeats a Nomu in a heart breaking reunion” The video showed the two old classmates saying their goodbyes, and the internet exploded with theories and discussion about the boy in question. A few even remembered where they had seen those robots before. And one in particular remembered what they meant.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Izuku hefted his suitcase as he prepared to head to the train station. His grueling training had finally come to an end. Aizawa hadn’t been kidding when he said that Gran Torino was going to push him harder than before. He had just reached the sidewalk, when Gran Torino called out to him “Hey kid! What was your name again?”

Izuku sweat dropped, but replied “Izuku Midoriya!”

Gran Torino shook his head “No kid, what’s your NAME?”

Izuku was confused for a moment before understanding “Oh! I’m the leader of the hero group Nightmare. I’m the Remnant hero: Resurrection!” Izuku smiled proudly, and laughed when Gran Torino slouched back into his house, muttering something about “Damn whippersnappers and their way too long names” The internships weren’t too bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Not too boring I hope? Anyways, the question of the week is who is your favorite super hero? I just got into the Daredevil TV show, and I think that he's my new favorite super hero. He's cool, he shows that even if you have a disability you can do amazing things (please don't go out and try to be a vigilante no matter how able-bodied you are), and he is an amazing character. I recommend that you watch it, it's on Netflix. What's your favorite hero? Let me know in the comments below, or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a great day cuties!


	33. FAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku deals with the after effects of taking down the Hero Killer and the video that was captured without his permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord for notifications on when I update, memes, theories, games, or to yell at me when I don't post a chapter! https://discord.gg/pJQPxm35 If the link doesn't work let me know and I'll send you a new one!  
> Sorry for not posting last week y'all, I was busy with school and my personal life so I decided to take a week off. I promise that I'm going to keep up my schedule as best as possible! Enjoy the chapter!

Izuku was in trouble. He should have seen this coming, but he foolishly forgot what it meant to take down one of the most dangerous killers on the planet. “WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU  **THINKING** ??” Mei screeched, her eyes set in a furious glare. Izuku looked down and mumbled something about helping people. Foxy chuckled in the background at the teens’ actions, but went quiet when an equally furious Mamadoriya turned to scowl at the robot boy.

“AND YOU FOUR! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HIM GO THROUGH WITH IT?!” The animatronics cowered under the harsh gaze of the green haired woman “HE COULD HAVE DIED!” Oh yeah, they were in trouble alright.

The two women lectured them well past noon, berating them for their choices. It was not the way Izuku wanted to spend his day off. Finally they seemed to have made their point. Izuku’s mother went to make a late lunch, and Mei collapsed onto the couch, still obviously angry about what the budding hero team had done.

Izuku thought for a second before realizing that this might be his chance to get some brownie points with his currently pissed off girlfriend. “Th-the claws w-worked well” He said “I u-used them to deflect Stain’s sword” Mei’s head whipped around to look at him, her previous ire forgotten in light of a real life field test for her baby.

“How did they hold up? Was there any tension in your fingers? Did it hurt? Did the sword break or crack? How hard did he swing? How-” She continued to pester him with questions for about an hour, but Izuku was more than happy to indulge his girlfriend in her hobby.

By the end of the day everyone was calmer about the whole thing, enough that Foxy was able to give a very detailed description of the events surrounding their internships. Inko was a little faint at some places, especially when Izuku got grabbed by the Nomu, but once Izuku and the gang explained to her that they had everything under control, she felt better about the whole thing.

It was a shame that the Midoriyas, and future Midoriya if Mei had anything to say about it, didn’t watch the news. They would have seen just how famous Izuku had gotten, and maybe what happened next could have been avoided.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Izuku and Mei walked to the train station as usual, but this time something was… off. They couldn’t quite put their fingers on it, but they felt like they were being watched. Finally they got on the train. They found some seats and leaned against each other, Mei wishing that she had gotten more sleep, having been up later than normal designing upgrades to Izuku’s costume. That’s when it happened.

“Hey, you’re that kid! The one who took down the Hero Killer!” A man said, pointing at Izuku. With that, the heads of every person on the train turned to look at the poor teen. Suddenly everyone was crowding around him, shouting questions at him and begging for his autograph.

Mei saw that her boyfriend was clearly having a panic attack and pulled out a baby of hers. She pressed Izuku’s head to her shoulder with her free hand, doing her best to shield his ears. She then raised the baby in her other hand and pressed the button. It let out a loud shriek, causing everyone in the train car to cover their ears. After it stopped, she yelled out over the crowd “Go away! You’re overwhelming him!”

The people looked around and winced, realizing that they had done exactly that. They murmured apologies and began to disperse, giving the two teens some room again. Well, not everyone. One girl walked up to the boy and thrusted an envelope out towards him. Izuku looked at it in confusion, asking “What’s this?”

The girl looked up at him and gave him a bright smile “A love letter!” Both Izuku’s and Mei’s jaws dropped. Was… was she serious? “I saw you on TV and it just got me so so so…” She shuddered, the smile on her face turning crooked and odd looking. “This has my number, email, address, and some pictures” With that last part she winked.

Izuku could already feel Mei wanting to tear the girl’s head off, but he just laid a hand on her leg. She calmed down a bit, now just simmering with anger. “I’m s-sorry, but I already have a girlfriend who  I love very much ” Mei turned to him, a glowing smile on her face.

  
“Oh I don’t care about that” Both Izuku and Mei looked at the strange girl in surprise again. “I don’t mind being whatever you want from me. A girlfriend, wife, bootycall, sidepiece, slave. I’ll be whatever you make me, Resurrection!” The girl’s smile had turned manic now, and Izuku was very afraid.

Mei reached a hand up her skirt where Izuku knew she kept her gun, but Izuku grabbed her hand to stop her. He reluctantly took the envelope, watching the girl’s grin grow somehow wider. “How about for now we’ll be strangers, but if I ever… need you… I’ll contact you?” Izuku said, wincing throughout the sentence. The girl nodded eagerly scurrying off with a wide smile.

Mei turned to Izuku with a dangerous look in her eye, but before she could say anything, Izuku tore the envelope in half once, twice, three times, making sure the psycho girl was gone before tossing it out the open window behind him. He turned back to Mei to see her looking shocked. “What, you think I was going to take her up on her offer? I don’t need anyone more than you” Mei smiled and hugged him.

Izuku thankfully didn’t get recognized the rest of the way to UA, and the two teens parted with a hug and a kiss. Izuku was smiling when he reached his class, opening the door and strolling in, once again having forgotten that he was now sorta famous.

“Midoriya!” Kaminari said with a large smile “Dude you were so cool!” Izuku stopped in his tracks as the class turned to look at him. “Not only did you take down Stain, but you killed that Nomu! Bro that was awesome! And those glowing figures? That was wild man!” Izuku flinched, thinking about Tsubasa and his fate.

“Kaminari!” Yaoyorozu said, realizing that Izuku was not comfortable with that subject. “O-oh! I-I’m sorry man, I shouldn’t have brought it up-”

“It’s ok” Izuku replied, his face set in a frown “One of those figures was my friend a very long time ago. Those were his last words” The class was dead silent at that, not having pieced together the significance of those spirits. Izuku slowly walked over to sit in his seat, the class broke off into small groups and whispered among themselves.

Izuku stared out of the window, thinking about Tsubasa’s fate. It wasn’t fair. The boy was mean to him, but that didn’t mean he deserved what happened to him. Whoever did that to him was going to  **pay** !

**~ELSEWHERE~**

  
**HIS** springs creaked as  **HE** shifted in his seat.  **HE** was looking at a still frame, in it were the animatronics. THOSE animatronics. The ones  **HE** built so long ago. Despite being well over 200 years old,  **HE** could still name them. Freddy. Bonnie. Foxy. Chica.  **HE** quivered, the springs and locks, the screws and bolts shuddered. Was it fear or anger? Even  **HE** could not tell, but  **HE** knew one thing for certain.  **HE** needed that  _ BOY _ .  _ HE _ was like  _ HER _ , and the century’s old being wasn’t going to let another like  _ HER _ slip away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? It's got angst, creepy psycho girls, and a look at Afton like we haven't seen in a while. Now for the question of the week, if you had a stranger come up to you and offer to go out with you similarly to Psycho Chick in this chapter, what would you do? I would do what Izuku does, but I wanna know what you would do! Let me know in the comments below, or just swing by to say hi! I always love hearing from you guys! Have a good day cuties!


	34. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord here: https://discord.gg/6yNw4GH7 for notifications on when I upload, memes, games, and more! If the link doesn't work then let me know and I'll get you a new one!  
> Sorry for not posting much lately, I had mid terms and they have been kicking my ass. I'm going to hopefully post more frequently soon, but I make no promises. Enjoy this short chapter with our green bean and his love!

**~OMAKE~**

Izuku smelled his breath, checking it to make sure that he didn’t stink. Once he was satisfied he straightened up and fixed his tie. He opened the door to the old pizzeria and smiled as he walked in. He found Bonnie on the couch flipping through the TV channels restlessly, Foxy was doing his best to make Valentine’s day crafts, and Freddy glanced up from where he was decorating Chica with flowers and hearts.

“Zuzu! You look great! Meimei is going to love it!” Chica exclaimed with a large smile. Then she saw what he was holding and gasped “Is that what you got her? Aw that’s so sweet!” Izuku was holding a heart shaped box of chocolates, a teddy bear (not Fredbear, he was sitting on Izuku’s shoulder), and a bouquet of flowers. Roses of course.

Izuku smiled and was about to thank her when a door opened and Mei walked out. She was dressed in a nice red dress, a little bit of makeup, and the silver necklace Izuku had gotten her clasped around her neck. Her hair was down, and the way her pink curls hung around her face made Izuku’s heart skip a beat. She gave him a small smile, and Izuku smiled back.

He handed her the flowers “Will you be my Valentine?” He asked shyly. Mei rolled her eyes and gave him a little peck on the cheek “Of course I will. You’re my number one minion, remember?” Izuku chuckled and nodded.

Chica bounced over and scooped the gifts out of their hands, a large smile on her face “I’ll take care of these, you two go have dinner!” Izuku nodded and gently grasped Mei’s hand. Mei huffed and pulled him along, spinning him in place a bit as they headed for the door. Izuku barely got to wave goodbye to the animatronics before they were outside.

“So where are we going? Some place fancy? Some place low class? Italian? French? American?” Mei asked, the hand not holding Izuku’s placed on her hip. Izuku smiled and tugged her along gently “I have something set up already, come on”

  
  


**~TIME SKIP~**

They arrived at Dagobah beach, and found a picnic blanket and basket already set up for them. Izuku led Mei over, quickly snatching up the note that read “I hope you and Young Hatsume enjoy!” Mei sat down with a smile and watched as Izuku pulled out a glass bottle.

“Aren’t we a little young to be drinking champagne Izuku?” Mei asked with a wry smile. Izuku gave her a nervous smile in return and looked closer at the bottle. No way All Mi- oh! “I-it’s just apple cider” He said, rubbing the back of his head. Mei nodded and chuckled a bit.

Izuku popped the cork off and filled up the two champagne glasses that he found in the basket. He handed one to Mei and set out the rest of their meal. He was just raising his glass to make a toast when Mei stopped him. She face palmed “I almost forgot!” she reached into her purse and brought out a small box “This is for you”

Izuku smiled at her and carefully opened the box. Inside was a bronze colored metal band. “What’s this?” He asked, gently pulling it out of the box. “Put it on!” Mei said with a large smile, gesturing to his wrist. Izuku shrugged and wrapped it around his wrist. It tightened itself automatically, not too tight, but not loose enough to slide around on his wrist.

Suddenly Mei brought him into a side hug and took a picture of the two of them together. She pressed a few buttons on her phone before setting it down. “Now double tap it!” The excited look in her eyes made Izuku smile. He complied, and was shocked when a hologram appeared. It was the picture that they just took!

“If you tap it twice it will show you one of our pictures at random. You just need to save them to our album. I already saved the ones that I took” Mei fiddled with her fingers, apparently a little nervous.

“I love it, Mei,” Izuku said, giving her his widest smile. As the sun set, they toasted and ate. Happy to have the other person in their life.

From his vantage point on a nearby pier, Toshinori smiled “Excellent work Young Midoriya” He walked off, satisfied with his part in the plan.

Inko lowered her binoculars and sniffed “My boy’s all grown up!” She sat there in silence for a few minutes, tears streaming down her face. Then she smiled “I wonder how many grandbabies I’m going to have! Oooh what are their names going to be? Maybe Kinoko for the first girl and Makoto for the boy, but after that maybe-” She was a little excited, but when she finally got her grandbabies, she would be the happiest grandma in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great Valentine's day cuties!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment, it would mean the world to me and it will keep me motivated to write more of this story. I am hoping to post an update once every week on Saturdays, but I might change the day later on. I look forward to seeing all you guys in the next chapter, but for now remember! It's just fiction! Fanfiction! Thanks for reading!


End file.
